Le dernier refuge
by miriamme
Summary: En tant que psychologue, William Darcy doit traiter toute sorte de patients. Certains l'exaspèrent, d'autres l'amusent, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'aucun ne le laisse indifférent. Sa rencontre avec Élisabeth Bennet, (journaliste) se passe dans un contexte très dramatique et les conséquences de cette rencontre se répercuteront jusque dans son bureau et bien au-delà.
1. Pour voir le soleil

_**Chères lectrices. Voici une nouvelle histoire. Comme je vous l'avais annoncé sur mon profil, celle-ci se décline dans les couloirs sombres de la psychanalise. Pour que celle-ci soit le plus vraisemblable possible, j'ai fait appel à cinq lectrices différentes dont certaines ont des connaissances en psychologie (Vahni, Clémence-W, Mimija, Calazzi et Poupouneflore). Je les remercie bien bas pour leurs commentaires judicieux et leurs non moins précieux conseils. Toutefois, je tiens à prévenir toutes les autres lectrices qui passeront par ici, cette histoire n'est pas pour les âmes sensibles... puisque dès le départ, une situation dramatique extrême sert de déclencheur. Sans tarder, voici donc, **le dernier refuge**. Bonne lecture. Miriamme**_

_**Première partie**_

N'eut été le haut le cœur que provoquait le curieux mélange de terre et de verdure qui s'enfonçait dans sa bouche alors qu'elle était recroquevillée dans l'herbe haute et rigide des marais, les mains remontées vers sa poitrine, la jeune femme ne reconnaissait plus aucune sensation, ne recevait aucune donnée de son cerveau et n'avait surtout même plus conscience des limites de son corps.

Des rires, des grognements et des râlements bestiaux ressurgirent de sa mémoire comme un écho parfait de la scène qui s'était déroulée 15 minutes plus tôt et pendant laquelle quatre hommes avaient abusé d'elle l'un après l'autre, s'encourageant, s'excitant mutuellement et se nourrissant surtout de la peur qui suintait d'elle et qui la poussait même à les supplier. Non content de l'asservir, ces mâles dominants l'avaient ensuite insultée, menacée, puis l'avaient traînée jusqu'aux rives du lac Des Deux Montagnes où ils l'avaient abandonnée.

_-Ne parle à personne de ce qui vient d'arriver ou alors on va aller te rendre une petite visite._

_-On sait où tu habites, _ajouta le plus grand des quatre avant de faire rouler son nom dans sa bouche avec l'intention évidente de lui prouver qu'il ne mentait pas.

La ramassant par les cheveux avant de planter son regard dans le sien, celui dont la joue était ornée d'un tatou unique en son genre la prévint ensuite : _ne_ _cherche pas ton vélo, j'avais pas ce modèle-là dans ma collection, _gloussa-t-il, vite rejoint par les trois autres.

_-Elle n'a qu'à marcher… son chalet n'est pas tellement loin_, entendit-elle un dernier ajouter une seconde avant que ne retentisse le tintement caractéristique d'une clochette à vélo. Celle-là même qu'elle avait entendue avant de croiser les quatre individus sur la piste cyclable où habituellement peu de gens s'aventuraient.

Celui pour qui elle avait fait ce détour se couchait lentement sur le lac, rendant sa surface aussi lisse qu'un fruit bien mûr, mais la jeune victime ne s'en souciait plus, occupée qu'elle était à se reconstruire. Tandis que le froid prenait possession des lieux au fur et à mesure que l'astre orangé disparaissait de l'horizon, la brûlure s'intensifiait dans son bas ventre, localisée autour de la chair tuméfiée de son pubis. Réussissant à se redresser – après trois malheureux échecs – la jeune femme se laissa temporairement choir sur ses genoux, le temps de recracher la boule compacte que l'amérindien tatoué lui avait mise dans la bouche pour la faire taire puis fit lentement glisser ses deux avant-bras le long de son visage afin de se débarrasser de l'excédent d'herbe et de boue.

La pénombre gagnait du terrain, faisant grandir les ombres et donnant à tout un aspect lugubre et dangereux. Mais jamais aussi horrible que ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, en pleine lumière.

Jetant un œil sur ce qui restait de sa robe d'été, la jeune victime saisit la soie qui s'était agglutinée sur son ventre et la fit doucement glisser le long de ses cuisses, provoquant leur refroidissement immédiat à cause des épaisses coulées de terre humide qui maculaient le tissu ordinairement si léger.

Les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, traçaient d'épaisses crevasses pâles donnant à ses joues un aspect sculptural terrifiant. Incapable d'émettre le moindre son, si ce n'est un léger halètement dont l'intensité variait avec l'effort qu'elle devait fournir pour essayer de se relever, elle réussit tant bien que mal à se remettre debout, ignora la sandale orpheline dont les sangles de cuir s'étaient déchirées copie conforme des chairs meurtries dont elle ne pouvait ignorer les douloureuses pulsations. Serrant courageusement les dents pour ramasser ce qui lui restait d'énergie, la jeune femme tangua jusqu'au sentier après avoir trébuché à quelques reprises contre des racines, puis effectua le voyage de retour jusqu'à son chalet, consciente qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même maintenant que son innocence lui avait été ravie et de la pire manière qui soit.

0o0o0o00o0ooo0o00

En arrivant au journal LA PRESSE où elle effectuait son dernier stage en tant que journaliste, Élisabeth se rendit devant la porte du bureau de l'Éditrice en chef, posa son postérieur sur l'un des trois fauteuils qui étaient bien en vue et se mit à observer le va-et-vient des employés dans l'immense salle où chacun s'était constitué un petit nid. Vêtue d'un chemisier bleu pâle à manches longues – choisi exprès en raison de l'avantage qu'il offrait de camoufler totalement les ecchymoses violacées qui cintraient toujours ses bras – de même qu'un pantalon noir léger qui offrait le même avantage, Élisabeth sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer chaque fois que se faisait entendre le bip sonore annonçant l'ouverture des portes de l'unique ascenseur que possédait l'immense loft.

-_Mademoiselle Bennet, veuillez passer dans mon bureau maintenant, _l'interpella celle qui l'avait convoquée d'une voix criarde, la prenant tellement par surprise qu'elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

Pendant près de 30 minutes, Jackie Michaud l'entretint joyeusement, faisant généreusement étalage des avantages qu'elle gagnait – selon elle - à réaliser un stage à LA PRESSE plutôt dans l'un ou l'autre des nombreux quotidiens qu'on retrouvait sur l'île de Montréal.

_-Le «__**Journal de Montréal»**__ s'adresse uniquement à la «__**populace»**__. Les photos et les articles à sensations y pullulent et polluent ensuite les trottoirs de notre belle cité – vous n'êtes pas sans avoir remarqué que c'est ce journal qu'on retrouve le plus souvent dans les poubelles publiques, comme s'il ne méritait même pas d'être recyclé, _allongea-t-elle, légèrement penchée en avant, les yeux pétillant de moquerie.

-_Je n'avais pas remarqué,_ rétorqua Élisabeth, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, devinant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui confier que la seule raison qui l'avait fait choisir LA PRESSE était parce que l'éditrice en chef était une femme.

_-Quant au «__**DEVOIR»**__, _grimaça-t-elle ensuite,_ c'est peut être un bon journal, mais puisque celui-ci ne s'adresse qu'aux bien nantis, je refuse d'y accorder plus d'un regard. _Se penchant à nouveau vers Élisabeth, un air conspirateur sur le visage, elle ajouta à voix basse, _tous les journalistes qui y travaillent sont de foutus «__**snobs**__». Surtout leur Éditeur en chef, George Wickham, _termina-t-elle avec dédain.

000o0o00o00o0oo00

_-Vous voulez bien me parler des efforts que vous avez faits cette semaine? _S'enquit William Darcy en levant la tête pour dévisager la dernière patiente de cette journée qui n'en finissait plus.

-_Bien entendu_, roucoula-t-elle en le gratifiant d'un sourire éclatant qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. _J'ai fait comme vous me l'avez demandé…_

_-C'est-à-dire, _s'intéressa-t-il réprimant aussitôt son sourire, se souvenant juste à temps qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop l'encourager.

Caroline avait déjà beaucoup trop tendance à confondre «_intérêt professionnel_» et «_intérêt personnel_».

_-Je suis allée me promener dans le centre commercial «__**Les ailes de la mode**__» à trois reprises – et à l'heure de pointe en plus, _s'enorgueillit-elle en l'admirant entre ses cils.

_-Très bien mademoiselle Whitby, _la félicita-t-il ensuite avant de poser son stylo et pencher la tête vers la gauche en l'examinant attentivement,_ et puis, qu'avez-vous ressenti en vous promenant dans le magasin?_

_-Euh, en fait rien, _rétorqua-t-elle en haussant joliment les épaules,_ puisque je ne suis pas réellement __**entrée**__ dans la boutique… je suis restée dans l'entrée, _admit-elle en rougissant, _mais je vous jure que j'ai regardé les mannequins et les vêtements qu'il y avait sur les présentoirs, _plaida-t-elle ensuite.

_-Mademoiselle Whitby, qu'est-ce que je vous répète depuis le début? _Rétorqua le thérapeute incapable d'éliminer totalement l'impatience qu'il sentait grandir au fond de lui.

_-Que je dois être mise à l'épreuve pour savoir si je vais mieux…_ répéta-t-elle d'une voix geignarde.

_-Tout juste, sans compter que si vous retardez encore l'échéance, il me faudra également intervenir sur votre tendance à la __**procrastination**_, la prévint-il après avoir jeté un œil en direction de l'horloge.

Jamais le temps ne lui avait paru aussi long. Jamais surtout (il en était maintenant certain), il n'aurait dû céder aux prières de son ami avocat en acceptant de s'occuper de cette jeune femme. Il aurait dû suivre sa première impulsion et insister davantage pour que l'homme de loi accepte qu'il confiât son dossier à l'un de ses collègues. Mais non, il s'était laissé attendrir puis finalement convaincre de s'investir auprès d'elle – alléché par l'assurance qu'il ne s'agirait pas d'un cas complexe. Puis, pour couronner le tout, il avait été confronté à son premier problème éthique en découvrant - alors qu'il se trouvait au restaurant avec son meilleur ami Charles Bingley, que cette nouvelle patiente – qu'il traitait déjà depuis quatre semaines, était sa demi-soeur.

_-Éloïse Whitby était la seconde épouse de mon défunt père. Peu de temps après la mort de celui-ci, Caroline et sa mère sont reparties en Angleterre vivre dans la famille Whitby. Ça fait seulement deux mois qu'elle est rentrée à Montréal._

_-Ça explique aussi qu'elle ne te ressemble pas._

_-Effectivement. C'est à ma suggestion que ma belle-mère l'a envoyée ici. Éloïse ne savait plus quoi faire d'elle à cause de son problème… J'ai cru que si elle recommençait tout à neuf, _soupira Charles.

Touché par la détresse de son meilleur ami qui se retrouvait tout à coup responsable d'une sœur cleptomane, William intervint en lui parlant d'un collègue en qui il plaçait toute sa confiance.

_-S'il s'agissait de Georgianna William, tu ferais quoi? _Avait-osé plaider son ami.

_-Ton exemple ne tient pas la route puisque Georgianna n'est pas kleptomane, _s'était-il défendu, uniquement pour la forme.

_-Tu sais ce que je veux dire William_, avait complété Charles avant de mentionner à quel point l'avocat avait éprouvé de la difficulté à obtenir du propriétaire du magasin qu'il retirât sa plainte – que son silence ne lui avait été arraché qu'en échange d'une importante compensation financière – et comment pour finir le commerçant avait également exigé que la jeune femme se fasse soigner, à défaut de quoi, il n'hésiterait pas à rendre la chose publique. _Personne ne fera le lien entre moi et une certaine Caroline Whitby, _avait-il plaidé pour conclure.

_-J'avoue avoir été très tentée d'entrer dans le magasin, _fit valoir Caroline, faisant sortir William de sa rêverie,_ j'aurais bien aimé toucher le pantalon de soie qui était exposé sur le seul mannequin masculin qu'il y avait dans la vitrine._

_-Pourquoi ce mannequin et pas un autre_? S'intéressa William songeant aux diverses théories pouvant plus ou moins expliquer la kleptomanie. Gardant les yeux fixés sur Caroline tandis qu'elle tentait vainement de se justifier, William songea alors aux deux explications qui pourraient éventuellement convenir à sa situation. En fait, estima-t-il, elle représentait une parfaite combinaison des deux causes qu'on associe le plus souvent à ce type de problème. Ses tentatives désespérées pour le séduire, semblait confirmer son appartenance au groupe des jeunes kleptomanes qui passeraient à l'acte pour cause d'insatisfaction sexuelle. D'un autre côté, lorsque William ajoutait à son analyse, ce qu'il connaissait déjà de la jeune femme – son rang de benjamine de même que la dynamique familiale – il jugea qu'il était également possible qu'elle volât uniquement pour attirer l'attention sur elle.

_-Le tissu paraissait tellement doux et soyeux, j'aurais aimé effleurer la couture de mes deux mains, de haut en bas… _poursuivait-elle.

-_Avez-vous déjà essayé d'utiliser un vibrateur?_ Échappa-t-il, se décidant enfin à la couper dans son envolée.

-_Quoi_? S'étouffa-t-elle avant de changer brusquement de position, signe qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

-_Euh_, déglutit-il en se reprenant, parfaitement conscient qu'il avait brûlé certaines étapes, _comment_ _se passe votre vie amoureuse et sexuelle? _

La découvrant muette pour la première fois depuis qu'il la recevait dans son bureau, William fronça les sourcils puis s'enquit :_ Est-ce à dire que vous n'en avez pas?_

_-Je ne vois pas quel est le rapport entre «__**mon **__**problème**__», _mentionna-t-elle les lèvres pincées,_ et le fait que j'aie une vie sexuelle?! _Se raidit-elle.

S'armant de patience et mettant autant de paires de gants blancs qu'il lui fut possible d'en porter, William lui expliqua qu'entre autres théories, la kleptomanie pouvait apparaître lorsqu'un individu était sexuellement inactif ou carrément insatisfait.

_-Voilà pourquoi, en plus de respecter mon exigence en vous rendant cette semaine dans un magasin à grande surface, je vais ajouter un nouveau devoir. Je veux que vous vous donniez du plaisir au moins à deux reprises, _allongea-t-il prudemment, sachant qu'il avait déjà largement dérogé aux règles établies en abordant directement avec elle les causes possibles de la kleptomanie.

_-Me donner du plaisir?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle en le dévisageant avec étonnement.

_-Utilisez ce que vous voulez, un objet, vos propres mains… mais avant de vous rendre dans un centre d'achat, il faut que vous ayez eu un minimum de deux orgasmes, _compléta-t-il en prenant des notes dans son calepin noir.

-_Deux_? Répéta-t-elle, hébétée en se tordant les mains.

-_Minimum_, Releva-t-il en fermant son calepin pour lui faire comprendre que la séance était terminée.

Juste avant qu'elle ne passât la porte de son bureau - omettant pour une fois de l'inviter à prendre un verre – Caroline jeta un dernier regard sur lui, rougit puis posa la main sur la poignée.

_-Avez-vous besoin d'une adresse? _Ne put-il se retenir de lui proposer.

-_Une adresse pour quoi?_ Lui demanda-t-elle sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

_-Entrez ce mot dans Google et vous obtiendrez tout un lot d'adresses_, lâcha-t-il tandis qu'il lui tendait une petite feuille de son calepin et l'invitait à jeter un œil dessus. Découvrant le mot (_**godemichet)**_écrit à la main, le visage de Caroline passa de blanc à rouge vif et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle avait quitté le bureau, tentant tant bien que mal de conserver une démarche digne.

Jetant un œil perplexe en direction de sa secrétaire, William lança : _mademoiselle Morin_, _veuillez inscrire mademoiselle Whitby_ _même_ _jour, même heure la semaine prochaine._

S'en retournant dans son bureau, William regagna son fauteuil, ramassa le calepin dans lequel il notait toutes ses observations, puis surligna les mots INSATISFAITE et SEXUALITÉ avant de le refermer brusquement, le ranger dans sa mallette et se préparer pour aller rejoindre sa sœur Georgianna avec qui il mangeait le premier vendredi de chaque mois afin de lui faire un rapport des activités et de la situation financière du _**dernier refuge**_.

o0o0o000o0o0o0

-_Jane, arrête de t'en faire avec ça_, la prévint sa sœur cadette lorsqu'elle prit place à table dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait toutes les deux depuis bientôt six mois. _Je me suis présentée à la clinique immédiatement après ma chute. On m'a examinée de la tête au pied et à part les nombreuses contusions que je dois aux ronces et aux roches qu'il y a de chaque côté de la piste cyclable que j'ai empruntée, je n'ai rien de grave._

_-Ce ne sont pas tes cicatrices qui m'inquiètent, Élisabeth, mais toi… _insista Jane.

_-Moi? _S'informa celle-ci en prenant une première petite bouchée dans son sandwich au jambon.

_-Tu as changé du tout au tout,_ poursuivit-elle sans la quitter des yeux, s'attendant à la voir sortir de ses gonds comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé d'aborder ce sujet avec elle.

-_Ah oui? Dis-moi donc en quoi j'ai changé,_ la défia-t-elle en reposant brusquement son sandwich dans l'assiette qui se trouvait devant elle.

-_Tu ne dors presque plus, tu es sans cesse nerveuse et tu manges à peine,_ déclina Jane en désignant le pain que celle-ci venait tout juste de poser dans son assiette.

_-Jane, je viens tout juste de finir mon baccalauréat et de joindre le rang serré des journalistes à la pige… crois-moi sur parole, c'est assez stressant pour me déstabiliser complètement, _se défendit-elle. _Donne-moi le temps de m'adapter à cette nouvelle vie, _la pria-t-elle en se levant pour aller envelopper son sandwich et le mettre dans le réfrigérateur.

-_Lizzie_, s'exclama Jane en lui saisissant le bras pendant qu'elle passait près de la table pour quitter la pièce, _promets-moi que tu iras consulter un spécialiste si tu continues à faire autant de cauchemars?_

_-Promis, _céda Élisabeth avant de retourner dans le salon où se trouvait le portable sur lequel elle écrivait.

Ce que Jane n'osa pas ajouter – par crainte de l'effaroucher – c'est qu'elle n'était pas dupe de ses mensonges. Car contrairement à ce que sa sœur cadette affirmait, il ne pouvait pas s'agir que de réactions liées au stress. Il s'agissait obligatoirement de quelque chose de bien plus grave.

Outre les propos inquiétants qu'Élisabeth avait lâchés dans son sommeil et qui pouvaient laisser croire qu'elle avait été agressée, Jane était encore plus préoccupée par le changement qui s'était opéré dans le tempérament enjoué et serein de sa sœur.

Depuis ce fameux accident de vélo, la jeune femme s'était radicalement refermée sur elle-même, ne riait presque plus, rentrait toujours tôt du travail, ne sortait plus le soir, ne pénétrait jamais seule dans un ascenseur et déclinait systématiquement toutes les invitations qu'elle pouvait recevoir non seulement des hommes, mais également de ses amies – ce qui était totalement incompréhensible pour qui la connaissait un tant soit peu.

Deux semaines plus tard, n'en pouvant plus de voir sa sœur dépérir inexorablement (elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, maigrissait à vue d'œil et passait ses soirées enfermée dans sa chambre sous prétexte qu'elle devait effectuer des recherches pour son travail), Jane prit le taureau par les cornes et osa aborder le sujet avec une collègue et amie d'Élisabeth lorsqu'elle en eut l'occasion.

Le moment idéal se présenta de lui-même un vendredi soir au moment où Jane n'eut d'autre choix que de mettre le film qu'elle était en train d'écouter sur pause, devinant qu'Élisabeth ne prendrait même pas la peine de répondre alors qu'elle devait nécessairement avoir entendu la voix électronique de l'appareil prononcer d'un ton monocorde le nom de famille et le prénom de son amie. S'extrayant du divan sur lequel elle était allongée, Jane se précipita sur le téléphone.

Après avoir demandé à Charlotte de patienter, Jane s'était rendue à la chambre de sa sœur, avait frappé délicatement à la porte puis, n'entendant aucune réponse, était entrée, nullement étonnée de la découvrir profondément endormie sur son lit, un bol de soupe - auquel elle n'avait certainement pas touché - traînant sur sa table de chevet.

_-Ça tombe bien alors puisque c'est à toi que je voulais parler_, la prévint Charlotte une fois que Jane eut reprit la ligne.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? _S'inquiéta Jane.

_-En fait, je voulais te dire que j'avais réussi à parler à mon amie Judith qui travaille à LA PRESSE._

_-Oui, et puis?_

_-Elle m'a confirmé qu'elles sont plusieurs à avoir remarqué qu'Élisabeth ne va pas bien. _Entendant Jane soupirer à l'autre bout du fil, Charlotte s'empressa de poursuivre,_ Judith m'a dit que son travail n'est pas en cause, rassure-toi. Quoique personnellement, je me demande comment elle fait pour tenir le coup alors qu'elle mange si peu. Bref, je voulais que tu saches que tu avais raison de t'en faire puisque ça commence à se dire au bureau._

_-Pour ma part, j'ai encore essayé de lui en parler au souper, mais elle se referme comme une huitre dès que j'aborde le sujet, _s'attrista Jane, _je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni vers qui me tourner, _déplora-t-elle ensuite avant de ravaler ses larmes et s'enquérir pleine d'espoir, _tu n'aurais pas une idée toi Charlotte? Tu ne connaîtrais pas quelqu'un?_

_-Et bien, _hésita-t-elle_, à vrai dire… c'est aussi à ce sujet que je voulais te parler…_

_-Je t'écoute…._

_-J'ai aussi eu l'occasion d'aborder le sujet avec un ami qui est psychologue. Tu sais cet ami dont je t'ai parlé qui vient tout juste de terminer ses études et avec qui j'étais sortie à quelques reprises?_

_-Celui que tu voyais dans ta soupe? _Se moqua Jane.

_-Celui-là même, _rétorqua Charlotte.

_-Et tu dis que tu lui as parlé d'Élisabeth? _S'intéressa Jane tout en marchant en direction de sa propre chambre afin de s'y enfermer.

-_Oui, mais en fait, il serait plus juste de dire que je lui ai demandé conseil, puisqu'il est psychologue,_ se reprit-elle.

_-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?_ La pressa Jane.

_-Sans nommer ta sœur, je lui ai dit qu'il s'agissait d'une amie et lui ai raconté ce dont nous avions déjà discuté toi et moi – et aussi ce que ta sœur nous a raconté…_

_-Son histoire d'accident de vélo, _lâcha Jane d'un ton plus que dubitatif.

_-C'est ça oui. Ensuite, je lui ai dit à quel point on trouvait qu'elle avait changé,_ mentionna-t-elle avant d'énoncer les nombreux exemples qu'elles avaient déjà relevés un peu plus tôt et qu'elle avait déclinés au psychologue. _C'est alors qu'il m'a répété qu'il était hors de question pour lui d'établir de diagnostic sans l'avoir rencontrée personnellement et que, plus important encore, il fallait d'abord et avant tout qu'elle accepte d'être traitée… _

-_Mais on savait déjà tout ça Charlotte,_ bougonna Jane.

_-Oui, je sais. Il m'a aussi dit, et là je te cite ses propres paroles : «__**si l'équilibre psychologique de votre amie vous préoccupe autant, vous devriez utiliser toutes les ressources de votre entourage pour la convaincre de consulter**__, _termina-t-elle avant de faire une pause stratégique pour reprendre, _Jane, je crois vraiment qu'il est temps pour toi de prévenir ta famille._

-_Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Charlotte, _la prévint Jane après avoir exhalé un profond soupir.

-_Et oui,_ rétorqua-t-elle en faisant preuve d'autant d'empathie que possible.

o0o000o0o0o00o0o0

_-Charles, j'ai un service à te demander_, lança William aussitôt que la serveuse se fut suffisamment éloignée de leur table après avoir relevé leur commande.

_-Après tout ce que tu fais pour ma demi-sœur, je serais bien ingrat de te refuser quoique ce soit, _l'approuva le jeune homme en prenant une gorgée d'eau minérale.

-_Ça concerne le Dernier Refuge,_ précisa William nullement surpris de voir apparaître une grimace sur le visage de son ami.

_-Oh non, tu ne vas pas encore me demander de distraire une de tes anciennes patientes, _le prévint-il d'une voix geignarde, _sous prétexte que ça va lui redonner confiance._

_-Non, rassure-toi. Il ne s'agit pas de cela, _rétorqua William en éclatant de rire,_ non c'est une mission bien plus délicate que je dois te confier, _lui confia-t-il en reprenant lentement son sérieux._ J'ai besoin de ton expertise d'ingénieur, _lui apprit-il avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui confier. _J'ai l'intention de refaire les divisions de mon chalet et j'aurais bien besoin de tes conseils._

_-Je t'écoute…._

00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0

-_**É-L-I-S-A-B-E-T-H!**_ Hurla l'Éditrice en chef pour la troisième fois, attirant enfin l'attention de celle qui avait perdu la bataille contre la fatigue qui ne la quittait plus et qui s'était assoupie sur son bureau.

_-Oui mademoiselle Michaud? _Répondit-elle en se redressant si vite qu'elle accrocha au passage le verre de jus d'orange dans lequel elle n'avait fait que tremper les lèvres et fut témoin de sa rapide progression sur son bureau. _Merde! _S'exclama-t-elle avant de saisir la boîte de papiers mouchoirs que lui tendait sa voisine de droite.

_-Oh Linda, pouvez-vous vous occuper de nettoyer son bureau, j'ai absolument besoin de voir mademoiselle Bennet maintenant_, proposa leur patronne d'une voix légèrement impatiente.

_-Tout de suite Jackie,_ répondit la jeune femme en jetant un regard hautain en direction d'Élisabeth.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bureau de sa patronne et réalisa que sa collègue Nouchine était déjà là, Élisabeth craignit tout d'abord que celle-ci n'eut confié à Jackie à quel point elle était inquiète pour elle, mais fut finalement soulagée lorsque l'éditrice prit la parole pour lui expliquer la problématique : _Nouchine vient de m'apprendre qu'elle doit aller rendre visite à ses parents en fin de semaine, _déplora Jackie en pointant en direction de la chroniqueuse en question.

-_Mon père est malade_, rétorqua simplement Nouchine pour répondre au regard interrogatif d'Élisabeth.

_-Rien de grave j'espère,_ s'informa aussitôt la jeune femme en se calant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

_-Non, il vient d'être opéré pour une cataracte, mais comme l'hôpital va le faire sortir plus tôt que prévu, je ne peux pas laisser ma mère s'en occuper toute seule, _lui expliqua la jeune femme.

_-Je lui ai dit oui, évidemment, _précisa Jackie avant de se redresser et jeter un œil découragée en direction d'Élisabeth, _seulement_, _ce qu'il y a, c'est que le journal s'était déjà engagé à ce que Nouchine et son conjoint aillent passer la fin de semaine sur le site de la clinique le Dernier Refuge pour commencer le reportage sur lequel vous travaillez toutes les deux._

_-Oh oui c'est vrai_, se souvint Élisabeth en se redressant légèrement, _et si je suis ici maintenant, c'est parce que vous avez pensé que je pourrais la remplacer,_ comprit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_-Tout juste,_ précisa Jackie en lui présentant son plus beau sourire.

_-Tu es la seule qui peut le faire, _la supplia Nouchine. _On a préparé toutes les questions ensemble, _mentionna-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers Jackie.

_-Mais c'est que ma sœur Jane et moi devions passer la fin de semaine chez mes parents,_ leur apprit-elle, sans toutefois ressentir le besoin de mentionner que rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que d'échapper à cette corvée.

_-Que votre sœur vous accompagne alors, le journal a déjà payé pour les deux chambres, _s'impatienta Jackie.

_-Tout ce que tu auras à faire de ton côté, c'est d'interviewer la directrice samedi matin, parler à l'un des deux psychologues permanents et observer le fonctionnement du refuge en général. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça, _ajouta Nouchine davantage pour rassurer Jackie que pour convaincre Élisabeth.

-_Bien, maintenant que tout est réglé, _trancha l'éditrice en chef, _allez donc régler les derniers détails de l'autre côté, j'ai d'autres dossiers à classer avant l'arrivée de l'équipe du Week-end,_ les congédia-t-elle d'un simple mouvement de main.

…_**. À suivre….**_

_**Alors, quelles sont vos impressions sur celle-ci? Allez, ne soyez pas silencieuses... Miriamme.**_


	2. L'appel du vide

_**Merci à toutes pour l'accueil fait à cette histoire plus sombre encore que les précédentes puisque celle-ci est encrée dans un monde que nous fréquentons au quotidien. Ce chapitre n'est pas plus facile que le premier, mais vous y trouverez la rencontre entre William et Élisabeth. Merci à celles qui prennent la peine de laisser un petit commentaire... Bonne lecture. Miriamme.**_

_**Deuxième partie**_

_**-Entrevue avec mademoiselle Georgianna Darcy (administratrice du Dernier Refuge). Samedi le 4 juillet 2012. Station Forestière de Duchesnay Début de l'entrevue : 9h30 am, **_mentionna Élisabeth d'une voix calme et posée après avoir pressé sur le bouton «**play**» de son enregistreuse.

Pendant que la jeune directrice répondait à sa première question en relatant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'ouverture du Centre cinq ans plus tôt, Élisabeth en profita pour jeter un œil sur tout ce qui l'entourait, s'étonnant de l'aspect à la fois rustique et chaleureux du décor. Tous les bâtiments de l'ancienne station forestière avaient été construits à partir du même modèle qu'il s'agisse de la cafétéria située au centre, de la salle commune érigée tout à côté et où l'on retrouvait des tables de billards, une quantité impressionnante de livres et une étonnante collection de jeux de société, ou encore des maisonnettes-dortoirs où chaque patient avait sa propre chambre et sa propre salle de bain. Le bâtiment principal où la directrice et les autres employés disposaient d'un bureau, mais également d'un minuscule appartement à l'étage, était situé au sommet de la petite colline de la station et possédait une belle vue en plongée sur le lac Saint-Joseph qui, au dire du gardien de la station, n'avait pas de fond en son centre.

«_Bien des plongeurs s'y sont risqués, mais aucun n'a réussi à trouver le fond…» _rapportait-il fièrement à tout ceux qui lui posait la question.

_-Ça fait maintenant deux ans que je dirige le centre. Mon frère m'en a laissé la gestion depuis qu'il s'est installé à Montréal, en fait, _précisa la jeune directrice.

_-C'est donc votre frère William Darcy qui a fondé cet endroit, _répéta-t-elle mécaniquement occupée qu'elle était à se demander pourquoi ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Elle avait beau avoir relu les notes de Nouchine, celle-ci avait nécessairement scrupuleusement noté son nom, mais n'avait pas pris la peine de fouiller plus loin.

-_Mon frère est président de l'ordre des psychologues du Québec_ _depuis un an, _mentionna fièrement Georgianna.

_-Ah, voilà pourquoi son nom me disait quelque chose, c'est lui qui prend la parole à la radio de temps en temps, _releva Élisabeth.

_-Oui, mais il déteste ça_, ricana-t-elle discrètement._ William n'est pas très à l'aise en société. Il préfère de loin se retrouver entre amis, _ajouta-t-elle avant de se redresser pour préciser, _sa spécialité à lui en tant que psychologue c'est la gestion des crises… les chocs post-traumatiques…_

Pendant que la journaliste consultait ses notes et tournait nerveusement les pages de son cahier afin de retrouver sa prochaine question, la jeune administratrice se mit à l'observer en détail, intriguée par sa frêle silhouette et associa l'impression de fragilité qui se dégageait d'elle à certaines paroles de la Complainte De La Butte de Marcel Mouloudji :

_Petite mendigote  
Je sens ta menotte  
Qui cherche ma main  
Je sens ta poitrine  
Et ta taille fine  
J'oublie mon chagrin_

Je sens sur tes lèvres  
Une odeur de fièvre  
De gosse mal nourri  
Et sous ta caresse  
Je sens une ivresse  
Qui m'anéantit

L'entendant ensuite énoncer sa prochaine question d'une voix lasse et chevrotante, Georgianna s'étonna ensuite que celle-ci ne semblât pas particulièrement emballée à l'idée de participer aux activités du centre.

Quinze minutes plus tard, après avoir répondu succinctement à presque toutes ses questions, la directrice devança la journaliste en lui suggérant de mettre fin à l'entrevue.

_-Vous avez l'air fatiguée mademoiselle Bennet, _lâcha-t-elle en se penchant pour l'aider à ramasser ses feuilles.

_-Je suis désolée mademoiselle Darcy. C'est ma faute. J'ai veillé un peu tard hier soir pour relire l'ensemble des notes de ma collègue Nouchine._

_-Vous devriez aller faire une petite sieste alors, _proposa Georgianna_, après tout, vous allez avoir besoin de pas mal d'énergie pour suivre les pensionnaires dans leurs activités…_

_-C'est que j'avais prévu de me reposer au moment où ils iraient tous parcourir la piste cyclable cet après-midi, _lui apprit Élisabeth en lui montrant la copie de l'horaire sur laquelle elle avait apporté une modification.

_-Hum, le problème c'est que vous devez passer un maximum de temps avec les pensionnaires. Si vous voulez rendre compte de ce que représente un séjour au centre pour eux, vous devez les observer le plus souvent possible,_ fit valoir Georgianna.

-_Je serai auprès d'eux au souper et autour du feu… ça me semble bien assez pour aujourd'hui_, osa-t-elle argumenter en y mettant plus d'agressivité que nécessaire.

_-Je me vois dans l'obligation d'insister mademoiselle Bennet. Tous ceux qui viennent ici durant le Week-end savent qu'ils doivent faire l'effort de se tenir en groupe et sont prêts à le faire parce qu'ils savent que ça va les aider à reprendre confiance en eux. _Reprenant son souffle, Georgianna enchaîna très rapidement,_ Votre patronne et moi avons longuement débattu avant de nous entendre sur le type de reportage qu'il fallait réaliser pour le refuge, et s'il y a une chose sur laquelle nous nous étions toutes les deux mises d'accord c'est sur la nécessité que vous participiez aux mêmes activités que les pensionnaires. Professionnellement parlant, vous tenir à l'écart n'est pas du tout envisageable… _Termina-t-elle, surprise de rencontrer autant de résistance.

_-Mademoiselle Darcy, _reprit alors Élisabeth en se détournant brusquement de la fenêtre devant laquelle elle s'était arrêtée après s'être déplacée.

_- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Georgianna,_ lui suggéra poliment la jeune femme.

_-Et bien, Georgianna… ce que vous ne savez pas et qui vous aidera certainement à comprendre d'où viennent mes réticences, c'est que je relève tout juste d'un accident de vélo_, lui apprit-elle, laissant passer ce qu'il fallait de nervosité dans sa voix pour que la jeune femme comprît à quel point elle avait eu très peur._ Je ne suis pas encore prête à remonter en selle… si vous me permettez d'utiliser cette expression… _conclut-elle avant de hausser les épaules et les rabaisser en soupirant.

_-Voulez-vous profiter de votre présence ici pour commencer à régler ce problème? Nous avons deux psychologues qui travaillent ici à temps plein. _lui suggéra spontanément Georgianna en lui présentant son plus beau sourire.

_-C'est très aimable à vous, mademoiselle Darcy, Georgianna_, se reprit-elle aussitôt_, mais je… je suis certaine que ça va finir par passer… _Devinant au raidissement soudain de la directrice que celle-ci s'apprêtait à insister, voire à la contredire, Élisabeth s'empressa de poursuivre,_ d'ici à ce que ça soit fait, vous conviendrez avec moi que je ne devrais pas accompagner le groupe cet après-midi… Toutefois, puisque ma sœur Jane sera avec eux, j'imagine que je pourrai utiliser ses commentaires dans le reportage…_

_-Ce n'est certes pas l'idéal, mais puisque vous le suggérez, votre sœur représentera votre journal à ce moment-là, _convint Georgianna en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_-Merci beaucoup Georgianna, _rétorqua Élisabeth en détournant le regard._ Oh, pendant que j'y pense, ma collègue Nouchine Humbert vous avait-elle également remis la liste des sujets qui seront abordés dimanche, lors de notre seconde et dernière entrevue? _S'informa-t-elle pour finir.

_-Oui, je l'ai déjà étudiée en détail et je dois dire que ça me convient parfaitement. Oh, en passant, puisque vous disposez d'une heure entière avant la première activité de groupe, vous devriez en profiter pour visiter le site, _lui suggéra Georgianna s'étonnant de l'intense contraste que lui offraient sa réponse positive verbale et le refus total que par opposition, lui exprimait la posture fermée de son corps.

_-Oh, Élisabeth? _L'interpella la directrice juste avant qu'elle ne passe la porte de son bureau, _vous serait-il possible de m'envoyer votre sœur? Puisque je rencontre tous les pensionnaires individuellement, il faut bien que je prenne le temps de parler avec elle pendant quelques minutes, _précisa-t-elle évasivement prête à parier que la jeune journaliste ne se contenterait pas d'une telle explication. Surtout si – Georgianna en était maintenant presque convaincue – celle-ci lui avait menti concernant la vraie raison qu'il y avait derrière la crainte que lui inspiraient les vélos et par extension les pistes cyclables.

_-C'est que j'aimerais bien que Jane m'accompagne pour visiter le site, _argumenta Élisabeth.

_-Commencez la visite sans elle alors,_ insista Georgianna, _si vous suivez l'itinéraire que je vous ai déjà remis… vous devriez être rendue près du lac au moment où j'en aurai terminé avec votre sœur. Je lui indiquerai comment se rendre jusqu'à vous._

-_Très bien_, prétendit la jeune journaliste avant de franchir la porte tandis que son cœur tambourinait violemment dans la poitrine et qu'elle pressentait la suite, c'est-à-dire qu'elle serait bientôt sujette à des étourdissements.

«_Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de venir ici_» songea-t-elle dix minutes plus tard alors qu'elle se mettait en marche seule pour se rendre là où le plan menait les visiteurs lorsqu'ils devaient commencer la visite de la station.

Redescendant en direction de la barrière principale de l'ancienne station forestière, elle repéra la rivière aux Pins qu'elle avait déjà remarquée en arrivant, puis bifurqua vers la gauche afin de s'approcher du minuscule bâtiment qu'elle voyait près du pont et qui était désigné comme le point de départ de la visite des lieux.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa que cette mignonne petite maisonnette qui fut autrefois utilisée comme gare se trouvait juste à côté de la piste cyclable, Élisabeth s'arrêta aussitôt, consciente que si elle s'en approchait davantage, elle allait se sentir très mal.

Tout en étudiant attentivement le plan, la jeune journaliste décida de suivre le petit sentier que devaient nécessairement emprunter les propriétaires des chalets privés pour se rendre sur le quai du Lac Saint-Joseph sachant que c'était là que sa sœur viendrait la retrouver une fois qu'elle aurait terminé de s'entretenir avec la directrice. Se réjouissant de ne rencontrer personne, elle passa tout près du hangar gigantesque où les résidents du village avoisinant entreposaient les hydravions utilisés pour lutter contre les incendies mais renonça ensuite à s'approcher de l'aire de jeux qu'il y avait tout à côté après avoir réalisé que quelques jeunes hommes s'y étaient installés pour prendre des photos.

Une fois qu'elle s'en fut éloignée, un nouveau choix s'offrit à elle puisque le sentier se séparait en deux branches distinctes. Prêtant l'oreille vers la gauche, elle distingua clairement des voix masculines et comprit que cette section-là la mènerait directement vers les chalets privés. Après avoir marché sur une quinzaine de mètres en suivant la seconde branche, Élisabeth capta alors des cris d'enfants et des clapotis comme seuls peuvent en produire des jeunes qui s'éclaboussent.

Traversée de frissons à l'idée de devoir partager la plage avec autant de personnes, Élisabeth ralentit la cadence tout occupée qu'elle était à chercher un coin plus tranquille à l'écart où elle pourrait s'installer en attendant sa sœur.

Embrassant du regard la trentaine d'enfants qui circulaient sur la plage, surveillés du coin de l'œil par trois éducatrices dont la patience s'était depuis longtemps évaporée au soleil, le désir de solitude d'Élisabeth fut finalement exhaussé par la présence d'un minuscule passage – bien entretenu – qui menait directement sur le quai privé des résidents locaux d'où elle pourrait facilement voir arriver sa sœur.

L'écriteau dissuasif usuel ne la freina qu'un instant, fut enjambé avec insouciance puis carrément oublié lorsqu'elle mit le pied sur la surface cimentée de l'immense promontoire dont la hauteur avait l'avantage d'offrir un point de vue inoubliable non seulement sur le lac, mais également sur la forêt de conifères qui le ceinturait.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent une à une, permettant à la jeune femme d'étudier les lieux, l'oreille souvent ramenée à l'ordre par le cri d'un enfant ou par les remontrances exaspérées de l'une des trois gardiennes. Lorsque ceux qui s'étaient amusés à s'enduire de glaise furent nettoyés, que les serviettes et les ballons de plage furent enfin rangés et que le bouquet d'enfants se fut reconstitué, un silence bienfaisant donna temporairement l'impression de régner jusqu'à ce que l'oreille, purgée des éclats de voix qu'il y avait auparavant, soit à nouveau en mesure de distinguer les bruits de la nature environnante.

Devant tant de quiétude et de beauté, Élisabeth se permit de retirer son masque et la cuirasse symbolique qu'elle revêtait en public. Après avoir rempli ses poumons de cet air qu'elle devinait extrêmement bénéfique, elle laissa l'oxygène se propager dans ses veines aussi émue que s'il s'agissait de son tout premier souffle. Une fois rassurée par ce premier succès, elle prit une deuxième bouffée d'air, mais fut obligée de bloquer sa respiration une seconde plus tard subitement assaillie par les réminiscences de l'agression dont elle avait été victime. Relâchant son souffle une seconde plus tard, elle vacilla dangereusement vers l'avant, passant à un cheveu de tomber par-dessus bord.

Ses pensées furent alors totalement possédées par la noirceur. La peur, la douleur et la peine la submergèrent d'un seul coup et la frappèrent de plein fouet comme si elles reprenaient leurs droits. Son souffle se bloqua à nouveau, sa bouche s'assécha et ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Les yeux rivés sur l'eau et les rochers qu'il y avait tout en bas du quai de ciment, Élisabeth se convainquit – l'espace d'un instant – que la seule façon d'arrêter de souffrir était de sauter. Elle imagina sa chute dans le vide, ses membres se disloquant sur les rochers, puis ressentit une telle plénitude qu'elle ne put faire autrement que de l'associer à la mort certaine qui l'attendait. Celle qui correspondait à l'arrêt de toute souffrance comme si la seule façon de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie était de ne plus être en vie.

Le corps maintenant agité de tremblements irrépressibles et de plus en plus nauséeuse, Élisabeth n'avait plus conscience des abondantes larmes qui dévalaient ses joues brûlantes, alors qu'elle réalisait – prête à sauter – que c'était la dernière chose dont elle se serait cru capable. Et que là, devant cette nature qui la narguait de sa beauté, la laideur de ce qui lui était arrivé ce jour-là, devenait si insupportable que même ce qui lui paraissait inimaginable autrefois, prenait un sens totalement différent, se présentant comme la seule issue logique, la seule voie possible.

Épouser le vide devint un besoin viscéral. Son corps l'exigeait, ses pensées l'y entraînaient. À l'idée d'en finir d'ailleurs, la peur n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Le corps inexorablement penché en avant, les genoux fléchis, hypnotisée par le vide, Élisabeth prit l'ultime décision; les rochers seraient son linceul, le soleil sa sépulture et sa chute, à coup sûr sa délivrance.

-_Attention_! La surprit une voix masculine, la faisant sursauter, se raidir l'instant d'après puis se retourner pour identifier celui qui l'interpellait ainsi. C'est en se voyant disparaître dans les yeux bleus azur de cet inconnu qu'elle réalisa qu'elle basculait par-dessus bord. Une seconde plus tard, ses pieds battaient dans le vide et ses mains tentaient désespérément de rester accrochées au bord du promontoire.

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, William Darcy s'allongea sur le ciment et lui agrippa les deux bras se demandant à nouveau pourquoi, alors qu'il descendait vers le lac en suivant le sentier qui passait derrière son chalet, il était resté aussi longtemps figé derrière elle, incapable de se décider à révéler sa présence. Il aurait été bien embêté d'expliquer à qui que ce soit ce qu'il avait ressenti en la découvrant là, si près du bord, fasciné par sa silhouette gracile que découpait la lumière crue du soleil.

Pendant qu'il la tirait lentement mais sûrement vers le bord du promontoire tout en l'encourageant à s'accrocher fermement à lui, William se demanda ensuite comment interpréter les émotions qu'il découvrait dans le visage de celle qui le fixait intensément. Il y reconnaissait la peur, il va sans dire, mais étrangement, la colère dominait ses traits tant et si bien qu'il se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, s'il ne s'agirait pas d'une tentative de suicide.

Se redressant lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à la faire passer par-dessus bord, William soupira de soulagement puis se laissa choir à côté d'elle, aussitôt qu'il fut certain qu'elle était hors de danger.

-_Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous tenir aussi près du bord?_ Haleta-t-il en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

_-Et vous… pourquoi vous êtes-vous annoncé de cette façon? _L'attaqua-t-elle à son tour en commençant à se redresser, le corps agité de tremblements nerveux.

La voyant grimacer au moment où elle posa son genou sur le ciment, William jeta un œil sur ses articulations et ne fut pas étonné de les découvrir en sang.

-_Ne bougez pas… laissez-moi examiner ça_, lui ordonna-t-il, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise en constatant qu'au lieu d'obtempérer, elle s'était déjà relevée, mince silhouette chancelante, pressée de s'éloigner de lui et faisant fi de la douleur.

_-Ne me touchez pas,_ le surprit-elle ensuite en réponse au geste qu'il esquissa pour s'approcher d'elle à nouveau, _j'ai tout ce qu'il faut là-haut pour me soigner, _se justifia-t-elle trop occupée à le surveiller pour réaliser qu'elle pointait en direction des chalets.

_-C'est comme vous voulez… mais faites vite…. Car si vous attendez trop ça pourrait s'infecter, _lui conseilla-t-il alors.

_-Merci… de m'avoir aidée à remonter… _balbutia-t-elle en continuant à reculer en direction du sentier qu'elle avait emprunté pour se rendre jusque-là.

-_Will_! Intervint une autre voix d'homme en arrivant derrière elle au pas de course, _monsieur Davis…_ reprit-il avant de s'arrêter en découvrant le geste brusque que fit la jeune femme en l'apercevant à son tour, _Oh pardon mademoiselle_, s'excusa-t-il avant de la contourner pour s'approcher de celui qui était toujours sur le quai et ajouter, _William, l'ébéniste que tu attendais vient d'arriver…_

-_Je vous laisse_, annonça aussitôt la jeune femme en serrant les lèvres à cause de la douleur qui se rappelait à elle au moment où elle mit du poids sur sa jambe gauche.

-_Avez-vous besoin d'aide?_ S'informa alors celui qui venait tout juste d'arriver en revenant vers elle, la main tendue, se préparant déjà à la soutenir par la taille.

-_Non_, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, _comme je viens de le dire à votre ami,_ _ça va aller. _ _Je suis capable de me débrouiller_, insista-t-elle se remettant en mouvement sans perdre une seconde. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de William, eut la décence de rougir puis reprit, _pardonnez-moi monsieur Davis, je manque à tous mes devoirs… considérant que sans votre intervention je pourrais bien être morte, je vous remercie du fond du cœur…_

_-Euh…. De rien_… balbutia-t-il à son tour, soufflé par le peu de concordance qu'il décelait entre les mots qu'elle prononçait et l'expression de son visage. Se ressaisissant enfin, il ressentit alors le besoin de la détromper. Voilà pourquoi il la fit sursauter en précisant,_ mais mon nom est…_

-_William Davis, _le coupa-t-elle aussitôt afin d'éviter qu'il revînt vers elle._ En tout cas, _reprit-elle, _merci encore, si vous n'aviez pas été là_,_ je serais morte à coup sûr._

L'insistance et la répétition de ses remerciements laissèrent William plus que perplexe. Bien qu'elle ait utilisé une formule adéquate, son intonation et son faciès ne faisaient pas que démentir ses paroles, ils laissaient carrément croire, à la limite, qu'elle déplorait qu'il fût intervenu.

-_Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_ S'enquit finalement Charles dès qu'il estima que la jeune femme était rendue assez loin.

Après avoir haussé les épaules, William résuma brièvement la situation à son ami puis lui suggéra d'aller faire une trempette dans le lac.

-_J'irai te rejoindre dès que j'aurai terminé de donner mes instructions à l'ébéniste,_ lui promit-il.

Tandis qu'il remontait le sentier menant à la section des chalets, les pensées de William furent ramenées vers la jeune femme qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer dans des circonstances tout à fait extraordinaires et c'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

«_Je me demande dans quel chalet elle s'est installée»_ songea-t-il en essayant de se remémorer à qui appartenaient ceux qui étaient tout près du sien. C'est alors qu'il se remit à penser à la douloureuse conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé alors qu'il avait lui-même consulté un psychologue (passage obligé pour tout futur psy) et avait compris que le problème d'attachement auquel il s'était accommodé au fil des années – avait comme source principale la perte prématurée de ses parents - ceux-ci ayant trouvé la mort lorsque leur véhicule s'était enfoncé dans un lac gelé laissant croire qu'à cause de la fatigue, son père se serait endormi au volant.

Jacques Robitaille, son thérapeute, était celui qui l'avait finalement aidé à comprendre que s'il ne parvenait pas à tisser des liens durables avec les gens qu'il fréquentait – étant passé plus souvent qu'à son tour, pour un homme insensible et froid – c'était parce qu'au fond de lui, il associait la disparition de ses parents à un abandon. L'adolescent qu'il était au moment de leur mort n'avait pas pu accepter que ceux-ci l'eussent quitté alors qu'il les aimait tant. Il avait alors associé définitivement attachement et abandon. À 13 ans, il avait conclu que pour ne pas être abandonné, il suffisait de ne pas s'attacher et il avait pratiqué cette religion pendant de nombreuses années, sans jamais en souffrir.

C'est au moment où il prit la décision de s'ouvrir aux autres que William rencontra Charles Bingley. Celui-ci était entré dans sa vie par la porte d'entrée professionnelle au moment où le psychologue s'était mis en quête d'un ingénieur pour l'aider à trouver de quelle manière il serait possible de modifier les bâtiments de la station forestière de Duchesnay afin de minimiser les travaux et surtout afin que ceux-ci conviennent pour accueillir des pensionnaires. Charles Bingley était devenu son ami de manière tout à fait naturelle, grâce entre autres, à ses manières chaleureuses et son ouverture aux autres. À la limite, selon William toujours, chacun était l'antithèse de l'autre en ce sens que Charles devait également apprendre à être moins accueillant, s'étant retrouvé à quelques reprises, entouré de profiteurs dont il avait eu beaucoup de peine à se débarrasser par la suite. Pour ce qui est des histoires de cœur, les deux hommes se situaient également aussi loin l'un de l'autre qu'il était possible de l'être. William avait eu son lot d'aventures, mais fidèle à sa religion, jamais il ne s'était attaché et avait inventé tout un lot d'excuses pour éviter que l'une de ses amantes ne s'installât définitivement dans sa vie. Charles quand à lui, s'était cru si souvent amoureux qu'en son honneur, William avait adapté la fable d'Ésope, le garçon qui criait au loup.

_-Lorsque tu tomberas réellement amoureux… personne ne te croira, _l'agaçait-il chaque fois qu'il lui présentait l'une de ses conquêtes.

_-Tu peux bien parler… toi qui les repousses toutes… lorsque la bonne se pointera… tu lèveras le nez dessus uniquement par habitude, _se moquait alors son ami pour le faire taire.

Tout de même heureux d'avoir songé à utiliser les connaissances de Charles afin de planifier les modifications qu'il voulait apporter à son chalet, William pressa le pas, chassa la jeune inconnue de son esprit et accéléra la cadence, pressé d'aller rejoindre l'ébéniste afin de lui donner ses instructions.

En revenant vers la plage 30 minutes plus tard et trouvant Charles en charmante compagnie, William songea sérieusement à rebrousser chemin et l'eut certainement fait, n'eut été du besoin viscéral de nager qui le tenaillait. Lorgnant en direction du couple qui n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence, William jugea que la jeune femme qui discutait avec son ami correspondait en tout point à ses goûts. Elle était grande, mince, blonde et possédait un visage d'ange.

-_Ah, te revoilà enfin William_, l'accueillit Charles en se dressant sur sa serviette, _je te présente Jane Bennet… _

-_Enchanté mademoiselle_, la salua le psychologue tout en commençant à retirer son tee-shirt.

-_La sœur de Jane est journaliste et a été envoyée ici pour faire un reportage sur le dernier refuge_, insista Charles en coulant un regard lourd de sens en direction de son ami.

-_Monsieur Davis,_ l'interpella la jeune femme, _j'ai cru comprendre que je dois vous remercier_, l'étonna-t-elle ensuite, _ma sœur m'avait donné rendez-vous ici… alors comme je ne l'ai pas trouvée en arrivant, je lui ai passé un coup de fil et elle m'a raconté ce qui lui était arrivée… elle a eu bien de la chance que vous vous soyez trouvé là_, termina-t-elle.

-_N'importe qui en aurait fait autant voyons_, rétorqua William comprenant qu'il devait une fière chandelle à son ami puisqu'en ne l'informant pas son vrai nom – comme il aurait pu le faire – du coup, il lui épargnait d'être pris à partie dans le reportage. Après tout, n'importe quelle journaliste qui se respecte, sauterait sur l'occasion d'interviewer le fondateur du refuge si l'occasion se présentait. _Vous a-t-elle parlé de ses genoux? _S'informa-t-il en entrant dans l'eau, comprenant qu'il devait être très prudent et résister à son envie d'en apprendre plus sur la jeune femme qui ne quittait plus ses pensées. Son instinct de psychologue, lui souffla que la beauté blonde qui se tenait maintenant dans son dos, brûlait de lui poser une question. Il aurait même pu la formuler à sa place tant il était maintenant certain que la jeune rescapée devait avoir eu des pensées suicidaires.

_-C'est bien de là-haut qu'elle a failli…. Tomber?_ Hésita la jeune femme, tout en pointant en direction du promontoire.

-_Tout juste… elle se tenait tout près du bord quand je suis arrivé par le sentier,_ lâcha William se demandant toujours si elle oserait lui poser LA QUESTION qui manifestement lui brûlait encore les lèvres.

_-Êtes-vous toutes deux logées dans le bâtiment principal?_ Les interrompit Charles en arrivant à son tour, donnant ainsi à William l'occasion de s'enfoncer dans l'eau et se mettre à nager.

_-Non… on est presque tout le temps avec les pensionnaires… on doit faire les mêmes activités qu'eux… c'est le concept du reportage…_

Tout en les écoutant converser pendant qu'il faisait des longueurs, William lorgna en direction du promontoire, incapable de ne pas repenser à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'était pas arrivé.

«_Il faudrait que je puisse prévenir Georgianna de garder un œil sur elle…»_ songea-t-il au moment où il sortit de l'eau pour ramasser sa serviette. _Je remonte Charles_, annonça-t-il à son ami en finissant de ramasser ses affaires.

_-Très bien William. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais accompagner Jane jusqu'au bâtiment principal du refuge, puis je viens te rejoindre_, le prévint Charles en entraînant Jane à sa suite.

-_Aucun problème… Oh, un conseil mademoiselle Bennet_, l'interpella-t-il une dernière fois, _ne laissez pas votre sœur seule trop longtemps…_

-_Merci monsieur Davis,_ le salua la jeune femme, pendant que William s'éloignait dans le sentier privé qu'avait emprunté Élisabeth un peu plus tôt. Elle ne fut donc pas en mesure de le voir rouler des yeux à l'instant même où elle utilisait le nom de famille de l'ébéniste qu'il allait justement retrouver dans son chalet.

0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0

Pendant qu'elle pédalait en tête de peloton, juste derrière Éric Leroux, le guide qui leur avait été attitré, Jane repensa à sa conversation avec Georgianna, puis à l'altercation qui avait éclaté entre sa sœur et elle lorsqu'elle était allée la rejoindre dans sa chambre et où elle l'avait trouvée allongée dans son lit, les joues portant les stigmates de nombreuses coulées de larmes séchées et qu'elle réalisa surtout qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de soigner ses genoux.

Jane était tout d'abord restée silencieuse, avait aidé Élisabeth à se redresser, puis s'était occupée de ses plaies. Une fois celles-ci nettoyées puis soigneusement pansées, Jane était revenue à la charge à propos de sa chute dans le vide, incapable de garder pour elle, la peur qui ne la quittait plus et qui la poussait à croire que l'état psychologique d'Élisabeth se détériorait rapidement.

_-Tu crois réellement que je me serais jetée par-dessus bord volontairement? _S'était-elle violemment emportée.

_-Sincèrement? Oui…_ Avait-elle osé la défier, incapable de reconnaître sa sœur en cette tigresse qui s'en prenait aussi agressivement à elle alors qu'elle ne songeait qu'à son bien être.

_-Va au Diable Jane Bennet!_ Avait-elle alors hurlé si fort que l'aînée s'était raidie, avait senti les larmes qu'elle contenait depuis le début faire trembler sa mâchoire, avait quitté la pièce pour regagner la sienne et s'y enfermer le temps de reprendre contenance.

Jetant un œil sur sa montre, Jane s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main, bien obligée de réprimer sa peine et sa colère le temps de se conformer aux exigences de la directrice du centre et aller rejoindre les autres pensionnaires. Elle ramassa son casque de vélo, la bouteille d'eau que lui avait donnée Georgianna, puis quitta le bâtiment, non sans être repassée devant la porte de la chambre de sa sœur et grimacer devant le petit écriteau – ne pas déranger – que celle-ci avait accroché après sa poignée.

Jane exhala une bonne bouffée d'air en arrivant à l'extérieur, remerciant le ciel d'avoir eu une conversation aussi sincère avec Georgianna. Jane s'était alors vu confirmer ce que l'ami de Charlotte leur avait déjà appris – c'est-à-dire que sa sœur devait tout d'abord reconnaître qu'elle avait besoin d'aide avant même qu'il puisse être question de lui suggérer de rencontrer un psychologue.

_-Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire?_ S'était insurgée la jeune femme ne pouvant se retenir d'utiliser un ton désespéré.

_-Pour l'instant non… à part la suivre de près et continuer à lui suggérer d'en parler à quelqu'un… car voyez-vous Jane, si plus d'une personne fait pression sur elle, ses résistances pourraient bien céder plus rapidement… _

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver? _L'avait alors interrogée Jane.

-_Votre sœur m'a parlé d'un accident de vélo qui serait survenu il y a quelques mois,_ avait alors suggéré la jeune directrice, _elle ne parle certainement pas de cet incident pour rien… et puisqu'elle se dit incapable de retourner près d'une piste cyclable… _avait terminé la jeune femme avant de lui suggérer d'aller retrouver sa sœur et sans oublier de l'inviter à revenir la voir si elle apprenait quoique ce soit d'autre ou simplement pour obtenir d'autres conseils.

Juste avant de prendre le départ, entourée qu'elle était d'une quinzaine de pensionnaires et des deux guides cyclistes, Jane salua Georgianna d'un signe de tête alors qu'elle passait près d'elle après être allée remettre une photo à chacun des guides en leur mentionnant qu'ils devaient la prévenir si au cours de la randonnée, ils apercevaient l'un ou l'autre des individus qu'on retrouvait sur l'image puisque ceux-ci étaient recherchés par la police et qu'ils avaient été aperçus dans les environs.

Les deux hommes avaient jeté un œil sur le papier, l'avaient plié et rangé dans leur poche respective avant de se positionner pour le grand départ.

-_Bonne randonnée à vous tous,_ avait lancé Georgianna à la ronde une fois que les instructions furent terminées et que les deux hommes se furent mis en mouvement.

…_**À suivre…**_

_**Et oui... encore des ennuis en perspective... pouvez-vous deviner ?**_

_**Des nouvelles de Gridaille, Yo, Laurence?**_

_**Merci de nouveau à mes cinq collaboratrices... **_


	3. La lettre d'adieu

**Mesdames, vous me comblez de joie avec vos commentaires. Je suis bien contente que vous soyez capable d'apprécier cette histoire, malgré son côté plus sombre et son thème difficile. Je me rends compte aussi que pour mieux rendre cette version de P&P, il me faut passer davantage de temps à comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de chaque personnage. C'est assez éreintant, mais ô combien gratifiant aussi. Merci de continuer à m'encourager. Merci aussi au club des cinq: Calazzi, Mimija, Vahni, Clémence-W et Poupouneflore.**

_**Troisième partie**_

_«Jane,_

_Tu ne dois pas avoir de peine en lisant cette lettre. Mon départ n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. C'est moi qui ai décidé d'en finir. Et sois assurée que je suis bien maintenant que tout est terminé….» _incapable de poursuivre sa lecture à cause des larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, Jane s'écrasa sur les genoux, fourragea dans sa poche afin de trouver les quelques mouchoirs propres qu'elle trimballait toujours avec elle, puis, après en avoir séparé un du lot, elle le déplia pour éponger ses larmes et se moucher bruyamment.

_-Vous croyez réellement qu'elle ait pu sauter d'ici? _La questionna prudemment Charles Bingley en posant une main sur ses épaules.

-_Pour quelle autre raison m'aurait-elle fait ses adieux alors_, bredouilla Jane d'une voix éteinte en lui passant la lettre qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur.

**Quelques heures plus tôt….**

À peine remise de la surprise que lui procura la surprenante visite de son frère bien aimé lorsqu'après s'être annoncé en frappant cinq petits coups comme lui seul avait l'habitude de le faire, il pénétra dans son bureau, Georgianna le fut bien davantage au moment où il lui mentionna la véritable raison de sa visite après avoir mis derrière eux tout ce qui concernait la gestion du refuge (que William suivait encore de très près).

-_Tu crois qu'elle pourrait avoir essayé de sauter volontairement? _Se redressa-t-elle, alarmée.

-_Je ne me risquerais pas à affirmer une telle chose Georgianna, _la corrigea-t-il aussitôt_, cette jeune femme est la seule à connaître la réponse à cette question. Tout ce dont je suis certain, c'est qu'elle se tenait très près du bord lorsque je suis arrivé derrière elle et qu'elle semblait fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait tout en bas,_ lui relata-t-il avec tout ce qu'il fallait d'objectivité. _Dans une telle situation, je crois qu'il vaut mieux s'en tenir…._

-_Aux faits_, compléta Georgianna non sans quelque fierté – après tout, elle connaissait par cœur l'un des leitmotivs préférés de son frère, _je ne suis pas près de l'oublier William. Cela étant dit, qu'est-ce que tu me suggères de faire avec ça? Tu sais très bien que puisqu'elle est ici, elle se retrouve sous ma responsabilité, _fit-elle valoir pour finir.

_-En temps normal oui… si elle était en pension comme les autres, mais puisqu'elle est venue pour faire un reportage… la situation est quelque peu différente, heureusement pour nous, _allégua-t-il avant de se mettre à marcher puis se passer la main dans les cheveux, signe qu'il réfléchissait. _Mais puisque tu l'as rencontrée toi aussi, que peux-tu me dire à son sujet?_ S'informa-t-il ensuite en prenant place dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau de sa sœur.

_-Notre entrevue s'est très bien déroulée… Mademoiselle Bennet est une excellente journaliste. Elle a su me mettre à l'aise et alimenter efficacement la conversation. Elle a beaucoup d'humour aussi. En fait, en ce qui a trait au travail en tout cas, je n'ai rien à redire. C'est plutôt au moment où on a mit fin à l'entrevue que j'ai eu l'occasion de faire certaines découvertes à son sujet._

_-Comme quoi exactement? _S'intéressa William en se redressant sur sa chaise.

_-Au moment où on a fait l'inventaire des activités qu'elle devrait réaliser avec les pensionnaires, mademoiselle Bennet m'a informée qu'elle ne voulait pas se joindre aux autres pour effectuer la randonnée à vélo_._ J'ai eu beau insister, il n'y avait rien à faire. C'est alors qu'elle m'a appris qu'elle avait eu un accident de vélo quelques semaines plus tôt et qu'elle avait de la difficulté à s'en remettre…_

_-Un accident de vélo, _répéta William d'un ton neutre.

_-C'est ça oui… et puis, cette information m'a été confirmée par sa sœur… enfin… Jane Bennet m'a dit que sa sœur avait eu des cicatrices qui tendaient à confirmer cette histoire. _

Reconnaissant chez son frère les signes d'une intense réflexion, Georgianna laissa le silence s'installer dans la pièce, perdurer quelques instants puis, considérant qu'elle possédait une information importante, elle reprit la parole pour préciser,_ oh, j'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai offert à mademoiselle Bennet de profiter de son séjour au refuge pour rencontrer l'un de nos deux psychologues, mais elle a décliné mon invitation, affirmant qu'elle préférait laisser le temps agir seul._

_-Pffff! _soupira William avant de rouler des yeux puis inspirer bruyamment non pas pour contredire les propos de la jeune femme, mais plutôt parce qu'il ne pouvait pas blâmer les gens de faire si peu confiance aux psychologues. Lui-même ne composait-il pas tous les jours avec les plaintes officielles déposées par des patients insatisfaits de leur traitement ou remettant tout simplement en question la compétence de ceux et celles qui exercent cette profession sans respecter le code de déontologie ou plutôt et surtout en l'interprétant à leur manière. N'était-ce pas justement dans le but de faire changer cet état de fait qu'il avait accepté de se présenter comme Président de l'ordre des psychologues du Québec._ Il faut tout mettre en œuvre pour la convaincre de la nécessité de consulter… _lâcha-t-il tout de même au bord de l'exaspération.

_-Tu n'as pas à me convaincre William. Pas plus que sa sœur d'ailleurs. J'ai eu une bonne conversation avec elle un peu plus tôt. Elle m'a assurée avoir déjà déployé beaucoup d'efforts en ce sens et qu'elle allait continuer. Elle est très inquiète pour sa sœur. Elle a même dit qu'elle ne la reconnaissait plus… Il parait qu'elle ne mange presque plus et que son sommeil est perturbé…_

L'image de la silhouette gracile qu'il avait eue sous les yeux ressurgit de sa mémoire à l'instant même où Georgianna évoqua le manque d'appétit de la jeune femme. N'était-ce pas en partie ce détail qui l'avait statufié devant l'apparition spectrale que les rayons du soleil avaient rendue lumineuse.

Une seconde plus tard, l'information «**sommeil** **perturbé**» ajoutée par Georgianna pour décrire la journaliste permit à William de saisir que c'était fort probablement aussi à cause d'un rêve qu'il faisait à répétition qu'il était resté coi devant la jeune femme. En effet, depuis quelques temps, une jeune femme au visage indéchiffrable apparaissait souvent dans ses rêves, mais résistait à toute tentative de sa part pour l'identifier puisque dès qu'il réalisait qu'elle était là, à chaque fois qu'il en devenait conscient et cherchait à la voir de plus près, il s'éveillait aussitôt. Elle s'entêtait à se manifester uniquement lorsqu'il flirtait avec les frontières de son inconscient.

Revenant à la réalité à cause de son cellulaire qui se mit à vibrer dans la poche de son bermuda, William s'excusa auprès de sa sœur puis s'éloigna pour répondre à son ami.

_-Charles est venu avec toi? _S'exclama joyeusement Georgianna une fois qu'il eut précisé à son interlocuteur qu'il en avait presque terminé avec sa sœur.

_-Oui… Oh et puis d'ailleurs, _se rembrunit-il soudainement_, Charles souhaiterait venir faire un tour au feu de camp ce soir. Il m'a demandé d'en discuter avec toi. _

_-Je croyais qu'il ne voulait plus venir au centre… _

Roulant des yeux pour la seconde fois depuis le début de leur entretien, William lui relata ce qui s'était produit après l'accident d'Élisabeth et qui avait valu à Charles de rencontrer Jane Bennet.

_-Ils ont sympathisé, _compléta-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

_-Je vois, _commenta-t-elle aussitôt d'un ton moqueur.

_-Jane Bennet est une belle femme, _le défendit William plus par habitude que par conviction.

_-Donc, vous vous joindrez à nous tous les deux? _S'informa Georgianna.

_-Je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais venir ou non… mais si tu es d'accord, Charles aimerait bien se joindre aux pensionnaires… Oh, en passant, ta journaliste et sa sœur ne savent pas qui je suis… Un quiproquo est à l'origine de cette situation, mais toujours est-il qu'elles croient toutes les deux que je me nomme William Davis._

_-William Davis? _Répéta Georgianna en haussant les sourcils.

_-Davis est le nom de famille de l'ébéniste que j'emploie actuellement… Charles voulait m'annoncer son arrivée… et c'est comme ça que le nom m'a été attribué par accident… _relata tout de même William avant de se lever pour lui faire la bise.

Au moment où il allait passer la porte, Georgianna l'arrêta pour lui remettre une photocopie de la photo des quatre individus qui étaient toujours recherchés depuis qu'ils avaient été aperçus dans le secteur. Jetant un œil distrait sur la feuille, William s'empressa de la replier et de la glisser dans la poche arrière de son bermuda promettant qu'il la préviendrait s'il voyait quoi que ce soit.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le parcourt réalisé par les cyclistes se révéla éreintant, mais leur fit découvrir un si magnifique territoire, que personne ne songeât à se plaindre de la longueur du trajet. Puisque la piste cyclable suivait la rivière Jacques-Cartier sur une vingtaine de kilomètres, les randonneurs furent tous interpellés par la beauté des lieux où le débit de la rivière et le paysage passaient rapidement d'un extrême à l'autre. Ils firent deux pauses d'une quinzaine de minutes afin de se détendre et apprécier le panorama avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Bien qu'elle ait été emballée par l'expédition, Jane fut toutefois particulièrement soulagée lorsqu'ils se remirent une dernière fois en route pour rentrer à la station forestière. Après avoir confié son vélo à l'un des nombreux employés qui les attendaient, elle s'approcha des deux guides pour les remercier puis précéda les pensionnaires, courant presque pour atteindre le bâtiment-dortoir où se trouvaient leurs chambres, pressée qu'elle était d'être rassurée sur le sort de sa sœur.

Puisqu'elle passait nécessairement devant la chambre d'Élisabeth avant d'arriver à la sienne, Jane s'en approcha, colla son oreille contre la porte avant de se décider à frapper trois petits coups.

-_Lizzie_? L'interpella-t-elle au travers de la porte, espérant que celle-ci ne faisait que dormir.

Après avoir réitéré son appel en haussant légèrement le ton et n'avoir obtenu aucune réponse, Jane se résigna à poursuivre son chemin en direction de sa propre chambre, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix de se passer du bien être que lui aurait procuré une bonne douche pour partir à la recherche de sa sœur.

Un bout de papier qu'une personne avait précautionneusement fait glisser sous sa porte attira son regard au moment où elle pénétrait dans sa chambre. Après s'être penchée pour le ramasser, elle soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant l'écriture fantaisiste de sa sœur cadette, qu'à l'exclusion d'elle-même, peu de gens arrivaient à décoder.

_«Pardonne-moi Jane. J'étais encore sous le choc de ma chute dans le vide et j'avais mal à la tête. Pour avoir dormi deux longues heures après avoir pris des cachets, je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant. Viens me retrouver à la cafétéria. Je vais aller prendre une tisane en attendant l'heure du repas. Bien que je ne te l'aie pas encore dit – du moins pas assez, sache que je suis très heureuse que tu aies accepté de venir au refuge avec moi. Ta sœur bien aimée. Lizzie.»_

Laissant le soulagement détendre ses muscles et égayer son esprit, Jane se découvrit un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut son reflet dans le miroir au moment où elle entrait dans sa salle de bain. Maintenant qu'elle était rassurée – bien que très légèrement, elle avait bien l'intention de profiter de ces quelques instants pour prendre une douche.

Élisabeth de son côté, était assise à la même place depuis 30 minutes. Elle venait tout juste de sauvegarder l'article qu'elle avait commencé à rédiger sur son portable et cherchait maintenant à retrouver le document dans lequel Nouchine et elle avaient noté les questions qu'il lui faudrait poser à l'un ou l'autre des deux psychologues permanents du refuge. Puisque plusieurs pensionnaires étaient venus se chercher une bouteille d'eau à la cafétéria et étaient repartis vers leurs chambres, Élisabeth savait maintenant que la randonnée à vélo était terminée. Jetant un œil en direction de la fenêtre, anticipant tout de même un peu le moment où sa sœur viendrait la retrouver, Élisabeth reconnu l'homme qui lui était venu en aide alors qu'il s'éloignait du bâtiment principal, là où se trouvait le bureau de Georgianna pour se diriger vers la section des chalets.

Elle admira sa démarche assurée et frissonna une seconde plus tard en songeant au sentiment de puissance que son corps lui avait communiqué lorsqu'il l'avait tirée pour la hisser sur le promontoire. Elle songea ensuite, non sans s'en étonner, que rien ne l'avait choquée, ni même apeurée lorsque cet homme l'avait touchée. Elle l'avait pourtant vu bander ses muscles et s'était même retrouvée allongée tout à côté de lui sans que les images affreuses de son expérience traumatisante ne ressurgissent. Ce qui ne manquait pourtant jamais de lui arriver quand par inadvertance ou parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu l'éviter, elle avait touché d'autres hommes.

«_Irais-je mieux_? Se demanda-t-elle juste avant de se revoir, attirée par le vide comme un insecte par la lumière. _Jane a raison, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. J'ai besoin d'aide…_ comprit-elle avant de refermer son portable d'un geste sec. _J'en parlerai à Georgianna après notre entrevue de demain soir… elle connaît certainement quelqu'un à Montréal qui pourra s'occuper de moi_».

Lorsque Jane retrouva sa sœur quelques minutes plus tard, elles n'eurent pas immédiatement l'occasion de discuter puisque les pensionnaires arrivaient à ce moment-là, affamés et avides de partager leurs impressions sur le secteur qu'ils venaient d'explorer de fond en comble. Lorsqu'elles se joignirent au groupe pour aller se servir, armées de leur plateau, Jane constata qu'Élisabeth semblait avoir meilleur appétit, mais s'abstint de lui en faire la remarque. Sitôt qu'elle eut réglé la facture de sa commande, la journaliste se dirigea vers deux autres femmes, assises à l'écart, avec qui Georgianna lui avait fortement suggéré de discuter. La première avait l'âge de leur mère et avait élevé trois enfants seule puisque son mari était décédé d'un infarctus alors qu'il était âgé d'à peine vingt-neuf ans. Jane avait d'ailleurs déjà sympathisé avec cette dernière lors de la randonnée et fut donc très utile à sa sœur puisqu'elle aida les deux femmes à casser la glace leur permettant de se sentir plus rapidement à l'aise l'une avec l'autre. La seconde était beaucoup plus jeune et venait tout juste de se relever d'une profonde dépression. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, les deux jeunes dames furent très ouvertes et acceptèrent de parler de leurs thérapies respectives et de la fierté qu'elles ressentaient actuellement en réalisant qu'elles allaient beaucoup mieux et pouvaient même songer à reprendre une vie normale.

Vers la fin du repas, Georgianna vint annoncer à tous les pensionnaires que le feu de camp serait prêt dans une trentaine de minutes et qu'un chansonnier serait présent pour égayer la soirée.

-_Le couvre-feu est prévu pour 22h00. Il est très important pour vous tous de respecter cette directive puisqu'à compter de sept heures demain matin, vous êtes attendus sur le quai du Lac Saint-Joseph où vous serez invités à monter à bord d'un ponton,_ mentionna-t-elle avant de conclure, _un guide_ _vous accompagnera pour faire le tour du lac. Vous y apprendrez l'histoire de la formation du lac qui remonte à la période glaciaire, ferez un arrêt obligatoire pour aller explorer les quelques grottes qu'on retrouve dans la formation rocheuse puis retournerez sur l'eau pour compléter votre visite guidée. La sortie entière durera environ trois heures._

Des exclamations joyeuses fusèrent de toutes parts dans la vaste salle à manger, provoquant le départ de la majorité des pensionnaires vers le bâtiment-dortoir. Offrant à sa sœur un sourire tout aussi surprenant que son empressement à imiter les autres, Élisabeth referma le cahier de notes dans lequel elle avait noirci plusieurs pages suite à son entretien avec les deux autres femmes puis gagna la sortie, suivie de près par sa sœur aînée.

«_Bon, ce n'est pas maintenant que j'aurai la chance de m'expliquer avec elle_, déplora Jane après qu'Élisabeth eut pris congé d'elle, l'informant qu'elle désirait prendre une douche avant d'aller au feu.

_C'est justement quand une personne suicidaire à l'air d'aller mieux qu'il faut se méfier le plus,_ grimaça-t-elle en songeant à la mise en garde énoncée par Georgianna à la toute fin de leur entrevue.

_Je ferais mieux de garder un œil sur elle en tout temps» _décida-t-elle avant d'entrer dans sa chambre pressée de se préparer à son tour afin de ne pas manquer l'instant où Élisabeth sortirait de la sienne.

35 minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes arrivaient près de l'aire de jeu, là où Élisabeth avait omis de s'arrêter un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi compte tenu de la présence de jeunes hommes. Une trentaine de chaises avaient été disposées en rond autour d'un feu qui offrait déjà un beau refuge pour les pensées.

-_Mademoiselle Bennet?_ S'exclama cérémonieusement Charles Bingley en surgissant de l'ombre qu'il y avait tout autour.

Tournant la tête en direction de sa sœur aussitôt qu'elle perçut le mouvement de recul qu'elle esquissa, Jane fut très étonnée de la découvrir aussi pâle que l'astre lunaire qui se reflétait dans l'eau sombre de la rivière Ontarizi, la main directement posée sur le cœur, le corps légèrement penché en avant.

-_Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle Bennet_, s'excusa le nouveau venu qu'Élisabeth fixait maintenant les sourcils froncés et la bouche sèche, pas encore suffisamment remise de ses émotions pour le reconnaître, _je n'aurais pas dû surgir ainsi comme un voleur, _renchérit-il ensuite en tendant galamment la main à Jane.

_-Charles, Jane, Élisabeth, venez donc vous asseoir près de moi, _les interpella Georgianna – qui ayant assisté à l'incident, estima qu'il lui fallait intervenir.

_-Pardonnez-moi monsieur, _se reprit finalement Élisabeth en s'adressant au jeune homme à qui somme toute, elle n'avait pas été présentée officiellement,_ c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui suis un peu nerveuse, _mentionna-t-elle en manœuvrant de manière à ce que Jane se retrouve assise non seulement entre elle et lui, mais également du côté de Georgianna.

-_Je me nomme Charles Bingley,_ mentionna-t-il en lui tendant à nouveau la main, _nous nous sommes rencontrés cet après-midi, sur le promontoire_, précisa-t-il ensuite.

_-Ça y est, je vous replace. C'est vous êtes arrivé derrière moi sans vous annoncer… vous semblez aimer faire peur aux gens? _Le rabroua-t-elle, d'un ton faussement moqueur.

-_William a décidé de ne pas venir?_ Les coupa à nouveau Georgianna en s'adressant prioritairement à l'ami de son frère.

-_Quand j'ai quitté le chalet, il était au téléphone…. Il m'a fait signe qu'il viendrait me rejoindre…. Mais tu le connais…. Personne ne peut savoir à quelle heure il va se pointer…_

_-Ni même s'il viendra… _compléta la jeune directrice en se calant dans le fond de sa chaise, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. _Bien, on le prendra_ _quand il arrivera,_ philosopha-t-elle ensuite, avant de faire signe au guitariste pour lui ordonner de commencer à jouer.

Profitant de ce qu'un cahier de chansons se distribuait autour du feu, Élisabeth imita Georgianna en s'enfonçant profondément dans sa chaise, resserra la veste de laine chaude qu'elle avait apportée en prévision de la fraîcheur de certaines soirées d'été et laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes. Quelques voix commencèrent à surgir du silence, d'abord timides, puis de plus en plus assurée au fur et à mesure que les chansons se succédaient puis furent rejointes par d'autres voix.

Pendant que le groupe entonnait la chanson «_Si fragile_» de Luc de Larochelière, qu'elle avait toujours aimée, elle sentit son cœur chavirer lorsque certains mots pénétrèrent son esprit. Elle comprit enfin ce que son amie Nouchine avait cent fois tenté de lui expliquer, sans y arriver.

«_Il y a des moments clés dans la vie où ce que l'on lit ou entend correspond totalement à ce qu'on vit qu'on en vient à se demander si le texte ou la chanson n'ont pas été écrits pour nous_» lui avait-elle expliqué quand, après avoir été trompée par son amoureux, elle avait entendu la chanson «_J'te mentirais_» de Patrick Bruel.

«_Voilà donc ce qu'elle avait ressenti en écoutant les mots déchirants de cette très belle, mais Ô combien cruelle chanson_» comprit-elle.

_**J'te mentirais**_

_**Si j'te disais au fond des yeux  
Que tes larmes ont tort de couler**_

_**Que cette fille ne fait que passer  
J'te mentirais**_

_**Et pourtant moi, j' me suis menti  
De nous croire tellement à l'abri  
De nous voir plus fort que la vie  
Mais ces choses-là, on ne les sait pas**_

**Vite, je tombe**

_**Est-ce que tu seras en bas ?  
Est-ce que tu m'attendras**_

_**Pour m'emmener là où je n' sais pas,  
Pour me ramener vers toi ?  
**_

Une expérience semblable lui arrivait à l'instant, la faisant se sentir aussi «_**fragile**_» que l'avait probablement souhaité Luc de Larochelière au moment ou il avait écrit ces paroles :

**_On n'atteint pas toujours le but  
Qu'on s'était fixé autrefois  
On n'reçoit pas souvent son dû  
La justice choisit ou elle va  
Et la vie est si fragile..._**

**On est seulement ce que l'on peut**  
**On est rarement ce que l'on croit**  
**Et sitôt on se pense un Dieu**  
**Sitôt on reçoit une croix**  
**Et la vie est si fragile...**

Était-ce les mots? La musique? Les flammes? Une parfaite synergie de ces trois aspects? Ou encore ce phénomène de «synchronicité» rarissime mentionné par sa collègue Nouchine? Toujours est-il qu'en se retrouvant en parfaite communion avec la chanson et les voix qui la lui offraient autour d'elle, Élisabeth sentit quelque chose d'essentiel se disloquer à l'intérieur d'elle-même et n'eut d'autres choix que de se laisser porter par le raz-de-marée qui la traversait, telle une vague qui brise tout sur son passage, emportant avec elle toute la quiétude qu'elle croyait pourtant avoir acquise depuis la fin de l'après-midi au point qu'elle avait été convaincue qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir.

«_Il ne me reste vraiment qu'une chose à faire_», se résigna-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Écorchée vive par les accords déchirants de la guitare sèche, Élisabeth inspira aussi profondément qu'au moment où elle s'était retrouvée face à la beauté généreuse du lac Saint-Joseph en haut du promontoire, fut aussitôt rattrapée pas la même sensation d'étouffer, bloqua sa respiration et passa ses mains sous sa veste afin que Jane ne remarquât pas les tremblements qui agitaient ses doigts. Elle en était encore là. Elle entendit – comme au moment même où elle l'avait rédigée – les mots qu'elle adressait à sa sœur bien aimée dans son ébauche de lettre d'adieu.

_-Passez donc cette feuille à votre voisin, _l'interpella sa voisine de gauche la ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

Ouvrant les yeux, Élisabeth réalisa que la jeune femme lui tendait une feuille pliée et l'écouta tandis qu'elle lui rapportait les consignes de la directrice, à savoir qu'elle devait jeter un œil sur les photos.

_-Si vous avez vu l'un ou l'autre de ces hommes ici aujourd'hui, il faut le dire à mademoiselle Darcy, _bailla-t-elle avant de s'étirer pour abandonner la feuille sur ses jambes, _passez la photo à votre sœur une fois que vous l'aurez vue_, la prévint-elle avant de se retourner vers son voisin de gauche.

Reconnaissant le visage de ses agresseurs sur la feuille qui lui brûlait maintenant les cuisses, Élisabeth laissa échapper un cri d'horreur qu'elle tenta aussitôt de bloquer à l'aide de sa main droite.

-_Un tison vient d'aboutir sur mes cuisses… ça brûle_, se justifia-t-elle intelligemment en se relevant. Ayant pris soin de laisser la feuille sur sa chaise, elle sauta sur place et frotta vigoureusement son jeans comme si elle eut voulu chasser le tison ou ce qu'il en restait.

-_Tu veux que je t'accompagne_? S'était alors proposée Jane après que sa sœur lui eut appris qu'elle désirait aller se changer.

-_Pas la peine Jane, le bâtiment est tout près. Je reviens dans deux minutes maximum. Je te ramène une couverture en même temps que la mienne? _lui proposa-t-elle joyeusement avant de lui désigner la feuille qui se trouvait sur sa chaise et lui répéter les instructions de Georgianna.

-_Décidément, ces hommes doivent être dangereux pour qu'on nous montre ainsi leur photo à deux reprises_, commenta Jane après avoir reconnu les quatre individus qu'elle avait déjà vus avant de partir en randonnée.

Ramassant la feuille qu'elle lui tendait, Charles rétorqua que son ami William lui avait montré la même photo un peu avant l'heure du souper.

_-Ouais, ça fait trois copies différentes que je reçois non seulement des autorités locales de Sainte-Catherine-de-la-Jacques-Cartier, mais également de Valcartier, _commenta Georgianna en tendant la main pour reprendre la photo.

_-Des Forces Armées? _S'interloqua Charles en dévisageant Georgianna.

_-Oui. Ils ont été aperçus dans le coin hier soir, alors tout le secteur est sur les dents,_ précisa Georgianna.

-_De quoi sont-ils accusés?_ S'intéressa celle qui était assise à la droite de Georgianna.

_-Qui sait? _Répondit la directrice en haussant les épaules et jetant un second regard sur la feuille qui était revenue vers elle après avoir fait le tour des pensionnaires, elle déclina :_ Ce n'est pas précisé… on demande simplement de prévenir les autorités si on les voit. _

Réalisant que le silence s'était installé autour du feu, Georgianna jeta un œil bienveillant sur l'ensemble des pensionnaires puis fit signe au guitariste (qui s'était tu de lui-même) de recommencer à jouer.

«_Mais que fait-elle?_» Se demanda Jane une minute plus tard en lorgnant du côté de la chaise qui avait été abandonnée par sa sœur cinq minutes plus tôt.

-_Je vous accompagne_, l'avait prévenue Charles lorsque – morte d'inquiétude, Jane s'était relevée pour informer Georgianna qu'elle se devait d'aller vérifier ce que faisait sa sœur.

-_Je vous accompagne aussi,_ avait rétorqué la directrice en s'extrayant de sa chaise à son tour.

0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0

_-William, j'applique les mesures d'urgence. On a un code 13 au refuge_, lâcha la voix tendue de Georgianna lorsque son frère répondit enfin à son appel, _pourquoi tu ne répondais pas, _le critiqua-t-elle au bord des larmes.

-_J'étais sous la douche Georgie_, se justifia-t-il, une serviette maladroitement nouée autour de ses hanches. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste?_

-_Élisabeth Bennet est déclarée manquante_, déglutit-elle. _Elle était assise au feu avec sa sœur, Charles, les autres pensionnaires et moi, mais nous a quittés vers 20h00. Elle a dit à sa sœur qu'elle voulait aller se chercher une couverture… Elle n'est jamais revenue…_ conclut-elle d'une voix larmoyante.

_-Tu as prévenu les autorités?_

_-Oui, c'est fait, _confirma-t-elle_, mais ils disent qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire à cause de la noirceur. Ils vont envoyer une équipe dès la première heure demain matin, avec des chiens et tout ça, _lui rapporta-t-elle en sanglotant.

_-Très bien… Je veux que tu ailles chercher les autres pensionnaires et que vous marchiez tous ensemble le long des berges accessibles du lac. Apportez des lampes torches_, lui ordonna-t-il.

-_On se préparait justement à le faire_, renifla-t-elle en se ressaisissant.

-_Bien, maintenant, je veux que tu dises à Charles de venir me rejoindre sur le promontoire avec la sœur de mademoiselle Bennet. Ils m'accompagneront le long du sentier qui mène aux chalets, puis sur la plage. Si on voit quoi que ce soit, j'allumerai un feu d'urgence…_

_-Très bien et je ferai la même chose de mon côté. N'oublie pas le sac à dos._

_-Bonne idée, _s'exclama William avant de raccrocher, laisser tomber sa serviette et passer dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Après s'être assuré que son sac à dos contenait tout ce qu'il fallait pour les situations d'urgence, William quitta son chalet et s'engagea dans le sentier. Se rappelant tout à coup que personne n'avait prévu marcher en direction des cinq chalets qui se trouvaient vers la gauche, il fit demi-tour et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à celui qui était le plus éloigné du chemin principal.

Ne remarquant rien d'anormal après en avoir fait le tour, le jeune homme se préparait à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'une voix masculine à peine perceptible excita ton tympan. S'immobilisant pour mieux écouter, ses sens tous en alerte, il perçut une seconde voix, plus grave et plus forte que la première. Refusant d'écouter la voix de la prudence, pour suivre celles, bien réelles qu'il avait entendues, il s'engagea dans le petit sentier – qui n'en était pas un vrai – et s'enfonça plus avant dans la forêt avoisinante.

Ce qu'il découvrit une minute plus tard lui donna froid dans le dos.

_-Maudite journaliste. Tu avais pourtant été prévenue : personne ne devait savoir. Tu as parlé alors tu vas mourir, _chuchotait un homme en direction du sol où gisait la jeune femme solidement attachée.

Caché derrière le tronc d'un arbre suffisamment large pour ne pas être repéré, William comprit aux propos des bandits qu'il s'agissait bien d'Élisabeth Bennet et au son indistinct que celle-ci leur offrit en guise de réponse qu'elle était muselée.

_-C'est à croire que tu voulais nous revoir, _ajouta un autre homme,_ est-ce à dire que tu gardes un bon souvenir de notre dernière rencontre? _Se moqua-t-il._ Hey les gars, on a bien le temps de s'amuser un peu avec elle avant de la liquider?_

_-Non… Il faut la balancer à l'eau le plus tôt possible… _trancha un troisième individu d'un ton sans réplique.

-_Chut_, _écoutez! _Intervint celui qui était toujours penché vers la jeune femme en jetant un œil en direction de l'arbre derrière lequel William était caché.

…_**À suivre…**_

_**Qui veut se risquer à prévoir la suite... à vous la parole... le clavier... **_

_**Miriamme**_


	4. Mesures d'urgence à la station

**Chères lectrices silencieuses, commentatrices fidèles ou collaboratrices, ce chapitre marquera un tournant majeur dans la relation William et Élisabeth. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Miriamme**

_**Quatrième partie**_

Après avoir retenu son souffle – les yeux fermés, le torse bien appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre derrière lequel il s'était réfugié en raison prioritairement de son importante circonférence, William Darcy accueillit comme une bénédiction l'envolée soudaine d'une perdrix qu'il avait nécessairement délogée en se camouflant puis sa répercussion positive soulignée par la détente immédiate des quatre individus qu'il surveillait de loin. S'intéressant ensuite à la discussion qui reprenait entre ceux-ci, William analysa froidement la situation afin de choisir la stratégie qui offriraient à la jeune femme le plus de chance de s'en sortir. Il était - bien entendu - hors de question qu'il les confronte directement puisqu'ils étaient non seulement supérieur en nombre, mais également obligatoirement armés.

Quand à la possibilité de rebrousser chemin pour aller chercher de l'aide, ce n'était pas non plus envisageable puisque cela leur donnerait le temps nécessaire pour se débarrasser de la journaliste et même de prendre la fuite. Sans compter qu'il était également hors de question d'utiliser son feu d'urgence. Après mure réflexion, il convint que la meilleure chose à faire était de rester caché là, de continuer à les surveiller, puis – éventuellement - s'il advenait qu'ils changeassent de place, de les prendre en filature.

_-Si seulement elle ne s'était pas tourné la cheville, _bougonna l'un des ravisseurs_, à cause de ça, on va devoir la transporter jusqu'au lac, _se plaignit-il avant que son regard ne soit attiré par l'un de ses compagnons qui était occupé à sortir un immense bout de tissus de son sac à dos et à le leur montrer en le tenant bien haut dans les airs.

_-Il doit bien y avoir quelques grosses pierres près du quai. Vous en mettrez quelques-unes dans le fond du sac avant d'y jeter notre prisonnière. Il faut à tout prix qu'elle reste bien au fond de l'eau. _Posant ensuite le sac sur son épaule, il ramassa le reste de ses affaires puis se retourna une dernière fois vers les trois autres pour leur proposer d'une voix bourrue, _donnez-moi vos affaires, je vais les apporter avec moi_.

Après être resté immobile quelques instants encore afin de leur permettre de se mettre en mouvement et même de prendre de l'avance, William en profita pour se départir de son propre sac à dos. Une fois qu'il l'eut posé devant lui sur le sol et l'eut recouvert de sa veste de laine, il déplora de ne pas avoir apporté davantage de vêtements chauds étant maintenant presque certain qu'il lui faudrait plonger dans l'eau froide du lac pour aller récupérer la jeune femme. À moins - bien entendu - que les quatre individus ne décidassent d'en finir avec elle avant de la jeter à l'eau.

Une seconde avant de quitter sa cachette pour les suivre, William songea au sac de toile dans lequel ils avaient l'intention de mettre des pierres et leur prisonnière puis revint vers son sac à dos pour prendre son couteau suisse et le glisser dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

Une minute après s'être mis en route, William s'estima chanceux d'être tombé sur des hommes aussi insouciants. Non seulement ne faisaient-ils aucunement attention aux bruits qu'ils faisaient en marchant, mais deux d'entre eux parlaient également si forts qu'à eux seuls, ils couvraient les craquements accidentels qu'il ne pouvait éviter de faire avec ses semelles.

Tandis qu'ils progressaient lentement mais sûrement vers le lac, William continuait à émettre toutes sortes d'hypothèses se demandant encore comment il allait s'y prendre pour s'assurer que les ravisseurs quittent les lieux assez rapidement pour que la jeune femme puisse avoir une chance de ne pas se noyer.

La réponse à sa question lui fut soufflée par la nature elle-même au moment où il repensa à la perdrix. Ayant pris sa décision, il ralentit la cadence, continua à les suivre, mais laissa - peu à peu – la distance s'élargir entre lui et les ravisseurs.

-_Ouf, ça y est_, entendit-il l'un des porteurs s'exclamer un peu plus tard, _on est arrivés._

-_Posez-la au bout du quai,_ leur ordonna ensuite le chef avant de leur désigner quelques cailloux et leur demander de les ajouter dans le grand sac qu'il tenait à bout de bras.

Les gémissements étouffés de la journaliste devinrent ensuite parfaitement audibles suggérant qu'ils devaient être en train de la ramasser pour la faire entrer dans le sac.

-_Maintenant, attachez solidement le bout avec la corde les gars. Serrez fermement. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle puisse s'en s'échapper,_ les prévint le chef avant de s'esclaffer, vite rejoint par les trois autres. _Bon, allez-y, soulevez le sac le plus haut possible et jetez-le aussi loin du quai que vous le pouvez,_ reprit le chef en retrouvant sa voix autoritaire légèrement boudeuse.

Sentant l'adrénaline se disperser dans son corps en entendant le bruit sourd que fit le sac en entrant en contact avec la surface de l'eau, William serra les dents et se mit en mouvement, comprenant qu'il devait ne plus attendre pour exécuter la première partie de son plan. Considérant le temps qui lui était imparti et la vie de la jeune femme qui était en jeu, William savait qu'il n'aurait pas plus de droit à l'erreur que de seconde chance.

Se mettant silencieusement à courir afin de retourner le plus rapidement possible vers le haut du sentier, William s'arrêta lorsqu'il se considéra suffisamment loin puis s'écria avec beaucoup de fermeté et d'assurance et surtout suffisamment fort pour être entendu des quatre hommes qu'il savait toujours sur le quai : _Par ici les gars. J'ai entendu du bruit sur le quai…. Oui, c'est ça, descendez vers l'eau…. Oui, ils sont là, _reprit-il ensuite tout en utilisant des branches pour frapper sur les arbres qu'il croisait. _Je les vois encore..._ mentionna-t-il tandis qu'il continuait de courir sur place en faisant tout un vacarme.

Après les avoir entendus courir sur le quai puis remonter le sentier pour bifurquer vers la droite (là où débutait la route qui faisait le tour du lac), William se moqua éperdument de savoir qu'il leur donnait l'occasion de prendre la fuite, il redescendit jusqu'au quai au pas de course, uniquement préoccupé par la jeune femme qui luttait pour sa vie à l'instant même.

_-Si seulement il ne faisait pas si noir, _paniqua-t-il en scrutant le dessus de l'eau à la recherche d'un indice qu'il pourrait rattacher à la présence de la journaliste.

Retirant ses sandales et son tee-shirt d'un mouvement leste et rapide, William plongea dans l'eau froide et commença à scruter le fond du lac, là où selon lui, le sac aurait pu se trouver en tenant compte de son chargement et de la position des hommes sur le quai. Au moment où il allait se résigner à remonter à la surface pour prendre une bouffée d'air, le peu de lumière engendré par la présence de la lune lui révéla une importante masse sombre vers la gauche. Ses yeux s'y accrochèrent et y trouvèrent suffisamment de similitude avec l'image mentale qu'il avait du sac et de son contenu pour avoir la certitude qu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme. Après être remonté pour faire le plein d'oxygène, le jeune homme replongea, tâta la poche arrière de son jeans, saisit son couteau suisse, le déplia puis revint vers le lieu où il avait aperçu le sac et son précieux chargement.

Aussitôt que - presqu'à l'aveugle - il eut repéré puis coupé la corde qui nouait le bout du sac, William agrippa la jeune femme en passant l'une de ses mains sous les bras qui étaient toujours liés dans son dos puis la hissa à la surface où il constata horrifié qu'elle ne respirait plus.

Refusant de céder à la panique, William reprit espoir en se raccrochant à ce qu'il avait appris dans les cours de premiers soins qu'il avait été obligé de suivre juste avant d'ouvrir le refuge, à savoir que le temps ne s'écoulait pas à une vitesse normale lorsqu'on était en mode panique.

Désormais conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas se fier à l'estimation qu'il faisait du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis l'entrée de la jeune femme dans l'eau, William redoubla d'effort, la soutint tandis qu'il nageait jusqu'au bord du lac, la souleva sur la berge en prenant soin de ne pas lui écraser les bras, défit le nœud de l'épais foulard qu'ils avaient utilisés pour la museler, puis fit pression sur sa mâchoire afin de lui insuffler une première bouffée d'oxygène. Après avoir répété l'opération une bonne quinzaine de fois, ses efforts furent enfin récompensés. Le haut de son corps se contracta violemment permettant tout d'abord à une impressionnante quantité d'eau de franchir ses lèvres puis à l'air d'être véhiculé en sens inverse poussé par la forte toux qui la secoua immédiatement après.

Pendant qu'elle reprenait lentement conscience et que l'air recommençait à circuler librement dans ses poumons, William la débarrassa des liens qui entravaient ses mouvements, la souleva délicatement pour l'éloigner du bord de l'eau, puis se laissa choir à côté d'elle afin de reprendre son souffle.

_-Aie! _hurla-t-elle entre deux quintes de toux, lorsqu'après avoir essayé de se redresser, elle ressentit une vive douleur dans sa cheville gauche.

-_Laissez-moi vous aider, _la prévint-t-il avant de l'aider à s'asseoir, nullement étonné de constater qu'elle grelottait et qu'elle commençait à claquer des dents.

-_Ils sont partis?_ Paniqua-t-elle en jetant un œil inquiet en direction du sentier.

-_Oui, _répondit-il sans la quitter des yeux._ Ils ne reviendront pas, ne vous en faites pas, _ajouta-t-il après avoir constaté qu'elle ne se détendait pas.

_-Vous êtes certain? _Insista-t-elle d'une voix saccadée.

_-Oui, j'en suis sûr, _affirma-t-il sans la quitter des yeux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. _Maintenant, il est urgent que vous changiez de vêtements, _lui conseilla-t-il en la surveillant tandis qu'elle grelottait violemment,_ autrement vous allez prendre froid._

_-Sommes-nous loin du refuge?_

_-Trop loin pour nous y rendre maintenant. Vous ne pouvez pas marcher et de mon côté, je n'aurais pas la force de vous porter sur une aussi grande distance, _se justifia-t-il en réponse à la panique qu'il vit repasser dans ses yeux._ Je suis désolé, mais je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix de passer la nuit ici._

_-Mais les autres vont…._

_-Gardez votre énergie pour vous réchauffer, _lui conseilla-t-il en la coupant. _Commencez donc par troquer votre chandail contre mon tee-shirt. Pendant ce temps-là, moi, je vais remonter un peu plus haut pour aller chercher le sac à dos que j'ai laissé là-bas. Il contient deux couvertures isothermiques, un peu d'eau potable, des collations et de quoi partir un bon feu pour nous réchauffer._

_-Non, ne me laissez pas seule, _hoqueta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

_-Vous allez tomber malade si vous restez ainsi. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. J'ai des vêtements de rechange pour au moins une personne dans mon sac. De plus, il faut à tout prix que j'envoie le feu d'urgence afin de rassurer ceux qui sont encore à votre recherche_… lorsqu'il comprit que ces arguments ne faisaient pas le poids devant la peur qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée de rester seule même quelques instants, William se vit contraint d'utiliser une ruse vieille comme le monde_, vos amis ne seront pas les seuls à voir le feu du haut du ciel, vos ravisseurs aussi et je crois que c'est la seule chose qui pourrait les convaincre de ne pas revenir._

_-Très bien, mais faites vite alors, _hoqueta-t-elle sans toutefois cesser de se tordre les doigts.

_-Je reviens tout de suite, _promit-il avant de se détourner pour commencer à escalader le sentier au pas de course.

Restée seule, Élisabeth se redressa en frissonnant, retira son chemisier, sa brassière puis passa le tee-shirt que lui avait laissé le jeune homme. Elle ne retira toutefois ni son jean, ni ses petites culottes, pas uniquement par pudeur mais également par crainte de geler davantage en exposant ses jambes à l'air nu.

Scrutant les alentours, craignant que ses agresseurs ne revinssent avant son sauveur, Élisabeth ne put éviter de sursauter lorsque le jeune homme redescendit la légère pente qui menait au quai pour revenir vers elle.

-_Voilà_, dit-il en posant le sac à dos qu'il était allé chercher devant lui. _Passez ça par-dessus le tee-shirt, ça va finir de vous réchauffer, _lui promit-il en lui tendant la veste de laine qu'il avait récupérée en même temps que son sac.

-_Merci_, souffla-t-elle en la ramassant d'une main tremblante.

_-Ce sac contient tout ce qu'il faut pour passer la nuit à la belle étoile_, lui expliqua-t-il en lui tendant l'une des deux couvertures qu'il contenait. _Cachez-vous derrière ça pour enlever le reste, _lui suggéra-t-il avant de s'éloigner avec la seconde couverture et un jeans qu'il venait d'extraire du sac. _Je vais aller faire la même chose un peu plus loin,_ la prévint-il.

Préférant continuer à lui parler pendant qu'il se dévêtait, William en profita pour lui expliquer qu'il s'occuperait ensuite d'aller allumer le feu d'urgence afin qu'en l'apercevant ceux et celles qui étaient nécessairement encore à sa recherche soient rassurés. Après avoir fait une petite pause pour passer son jeans, il reprit la parole pour l'avertir que par la suite, il ramasserait du bois pour allumer un feu devant lequel il pourrait faire sécher les pièces de vêtement qu'ils avaient été obligé de retirer. _Nous nous installerons tout près du feu pour dormir et je m'occuperai de l'entretenir durant la nuit, _expliqua-t-il.

_-Je n'arrive plus à bouger les jambes…_intervint-elle d'une voix chevrotante, prête à céder à la panique.

Laissant tomber la couverture qu'il tenait encore devant lui, William revint vers Élisabeth et s'agenouilla devant elle - pestant contre son manque de vigilance, considérant qu'il aurait dû prévoir qu'il fut possible qu'elle passât de la panique à l'hyperventilation. Posant ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage, nullement surpris de le trouver couvert de larmes, il plongea son regard dans le sien, le captura et l'interpella doucement en utilisant volontairement son prénom- le temps des politesses impersonnelles étant définitivement révolu_ – Élisabeth, écoutez-moi. Ce qui vous arrive est un contre coup de la noyade. Respirez calmement. Vos forces reviendront lorsque vous serez réchauffée…_

-_Je ne peux plus les bouger_, réaffirma-t-elle, mais avec beaucoup moins de convictions.

_-Ce n'est pas permanent, je vous assure,_ reprit-il,_ regardez-moi Élisabeth, _intervint-il ensuite comprenant qu'il était au moins aussi urgent de lui enlever son pantalon mouillé que de la rassurer, _vous avez confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Oui, _échappa-t-elle du bout des lèvres ayant toutefois encore beaucoup de mal à contrôler sa respiration.

-_Très bien, voici ce que je vais faire. Je vais faire glisser votre jeans et votre culotte le long de vos jambes, _la prévint-il sans la quitter des yeux. Voyant la panique passer dans son regard, il s'empressa d'ajouter. _La couverture restera sur vous tout le temps que prendra l'opération_, _je vous en fais la promesse Élisabeth. Il est important que vous compreniez que je ne veux que votre bien être._

Aussitôt qu'elle eut acquiescé d'un léger hochement de tête – comme si c'eut été trop compromettant de le faire verbalement, William se dépêcha de détacher le bouton pressoir de son jeans, en abaissa la fermeture éclair puis le fit lentement glisser le long de ses jambes et s'arrêta avant d'arriver à ses mollets, soucieux de faire attention à sa blessure.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé de la dévêtir, il l'aida à enrouler la couverture autour de ses jambes, puis la prévint que pour s'occuper de son entorse il devait aller chercher la trousse de premiers soins qui se trouvait également dans le sac à dos.

_-N'avez-vous pas un autre chandail pour vous? _S'inquiéta-t-elle l'obligeant à réaliser qu'il était lui-même pas très loin de souffrir d'hypothermie.

-_Non_, l'arrêta-t-elle lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant le bout de ses jambes, _ma blessure peut attendre un peu, occupez-vous de rassurer ma sœur et les autres, puis partez donc le feu. Vous vous occuperez de mon pied après._

_-Bonne idée, _convint-il en abandonnant la trousse de premiers soins.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait de quelques pas avec un feu d'urgence et un briquet, Élisabeth suivit des yeux l'ensemble des opérations, la couverture remontée jusqu'au menton et les jambes légèrement repliées.

-_Un cellulaire aurait été plus efficace, je crois_, bégaya-t-elle en recommençant à claquer des dents.

-_Mais beaucoup moins beau_, blagua-t-il tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'explosion lumineuse qui avait rempli sa mission et dont les cendres commençaient déjà à redescendre lentement vers le sol. _Quant à votre suggestion d'utiliser mon cellulaire, non seulement le signal ne passe pas dans la montagne… mais dans mon cas, il aurait également fallu que je songe à le sortir de ma poche avant de plonger, _se justifia-t-il en revenant vers elle pour choisir à quel endroit il allait allumer le feu.

Un silence couvert par les bruits de la forêt et des croassements de grenouilles permit à Élisabeth d'observer son sauveur tandis qu'il ramassait de petites branches et qu'il les accumulait à côté du lieu où il avait déjà déposé le petit sac contenant tout ce qui était nécessaire pour partir un feu – papiers et petits copeaux de bois secs enduits d'accélérant.

Une fois qu'il fut certain que le feu était bien pris et qu'il ne pourrait pas s'éteindre avant quelques heures, William revint vers Élisabeth et ramassa du bandage qu'il avait laissé à ses pieds un peu plus tôt.

-_Montrez-moi votre pied maintenant_, l'incita-t-il après s'être installé convenablement.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé de lui entourer le talon et de le serrer avec le bandage extensible, il lui remit un sachet de glace chimique instantanée, lui expliqua comment s'en servir et lui ordonna de le maintenir sur sa blessure pendant une quinzaine de minutes.

-_Installez-vous donc sous votre propre couverture, vous allez prendre froid vous aussi_, intervint-elle tout en commençant à secouer le sac de glace afin d'en activer l'élément chimique.

_-Je le ferai dans un instant, _promit-il._ Il me faut encore trouver une façon de disposer nos vêtements de manière à ce qu'ils puissent sécher_, expliqua-t-il tout en jetant un œil à la ronde. Un grand sourire éclaira son regard lorsqu'il repéra les deux longues branches qu'il avait utilisées un peu plus tôt pour faire du bruit. Après les avoir ramassées, il les posa sur un gros rocher de manière à former une petite tente puis y suspendit leurs jeans, leurs sous-vêtements respectifs et le chemisier d'Élisabeth.

-_Voilà c'est fait_, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en revenant vers le feu, _euh, prendriez-vous une collation? Une bouteille d'eau?_ S'informa-t-il en ramassant le sac à dos par la courroie du dessus afin de l'amener tout près de lui.

_-Non… rien pour l'instant… j'ai encore trop froid_, répondit-elle en se remettant à claquer des dents.

-_Maintenez le sac de glace sur votre pied et approchez-vous davantage du feu_, lui ordonna-t-il juste avant de s'installer à ses côtés et de se couvrir à son tour.

Le crépitement des branches qui s'enflammaient prit toute la place pendant de nombreuses secondes. William laissa la chaleur le pénétrer tranquillement puis retrouva suffisamment d'énergie pour commencer à faire des plans pour la nuit à venir. Il se doutait bien que celle-ci ne serait pas de tout repos. Que la jeune femme peinerait à s'endormir et que le stress qu'elle venait de subir aurait besoin d'un exutoire.

Un feu d'urgence explosa dans le ciel les faisant sursauter et attira leur regard dans sa direction.

-_Bon, voilà la confirmation que j'attendais, tous ceux qui vous recherchent sont désormais rassurés. Les gens du refuge savent que je suis avec vous,_ rougit-il en la contemplant à travers les flammes – prisonnier d'un mensonge dont il ne se sentait pas totalement responsable, mais avec lequel – dans les circonstances – il devait composer. Ouvrant la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, «_n'importe quoi en fait, serait parfait,_ chercha-t-il. _Même une remarque tout à fait banale, Tout sauf continuer de faire référence au refuge,_» se gronda-t-il avant d'exhaler un profond soupir. L'oreille soudainement excitée par un bruit familier – qu'il entendait régulièrement dans son cabinet – mais qui contrairement à toutes ces autres fois, était loin de le laisser de marbre, William lorgna en direction de la jeune femme, nullement surpris de la découvrir en larmes. Ses yeux luisaient dans le noir, mais la douleur dont ils étaient chargés le laissa sans voix.

_«Que m'arrive-t-il?_ Se renfrogna-t-il en accusant le coup, _ressaisis-toi_, s'intima-t-il, _tu n'as jamais éprouvé ce genre de sentiment auparavant»._

-_Je ne pourrai jamais oublier…_ déglutit-elle d'une voix sifflante en resserrant sa prise sur sa couverture.

Réfugié derrière un mutisme qui ne lui ressemblait plus – du moins professionnellement parlant – (même si, par ailleurs, il avait utilisé ce moyen durant de nombreuses années pour cacher sa grande timidité), William gardait toutefois les yeux rivés sur elle, incapable de contrôler les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il crut ressentir la gêne et la crainte qui allaient de pair avec le fait de se trouver devant une situation inconnue et s'il était une chose dont il était déjà certain, c'est qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

-_S'agissait-il des quatre individus de la photo?_ Osa-t-il enfin lui demander.

-_Je ne sais pas_, coula-t-elle d'une voix incertaine, _il faisait trop noir,_ se justifia-t-elle une seconde plus tard, la mâchoire contractée en un rictus étrange.

-_Dommage_, enchaîna William devinant que ça ne servirait à rien d'insister. _J'ai fait des recherches sur internet afin de savoir qui sont ces hommes – ceux qui sont recherchés dans le secteur. J'ai découvert qu'ils pourraient avoir attaqué une jeune femme dans la région de Montréal et qu'elle reposait maintenant entre la vie et la mort depuis qu'ils l'ont laissée pour morte dans son appartement. Si elle meurt sans reprendre conscience, ces quatre individus s'en sortiront probablement sans être embêtés, _conclut-il d'une voix lasse._ C'eut été une chance inespérée pour cette jeune victime que vos ravisseurs et ses agresseurs eussent été les mêmes hommes et que vous eussiez été en mesure de porter plainte contre eux… _

-_C'était des autochtones…_ le coupa-t-elle d'une voix ferme et légèrement agressive.

_-Vous dites? _S'enquit-il en se tournant vers elle.

_-Trois sur quatre avaient la marque des Warriors sur les bras, _mentionna-t-elle en gardant résolument les yeux fixés sur le feu.

Comprenant à la gravité du ton qu'elle employait pour s'exprimer (après tout ce dernier n'avait rien à voir avec la panique qui avait été sienne jusqu'à présent) ce que cette simple confidence avait dû lui coûter, William adopta un air impassible (le même qu'il présentait à chacun de ses patients) et se contenta d'attendre la suite de ses propos sans insister davantage.

-_Le plus grand, le __**chef**__, porte une très longue tresse noire… elle tombe toujours par devant. Le plus petit des quatre a une cicatrice sur la joue droite… une marque qui ressemble à une brûlure de cigarette,_ énonça-t-elle d'un seul souffle. Se couvrant ensuite le visage de ses deux mains, la tête penchée en avant, Élisabeth reprit son récit n'arrivant plus à endiguer ses émotions et laissant ses paroles s'écouler par vagues successives, comme ses larmes.

Consterné par la précision des détails qu'elle lui fournissait concernant les quatre individus, William retint son souffle - comprenant du coup que l'intuition qu'il avait eue la concernant, à savoir qu'elle devait avoir subi un traumatisme (ce que l'incident du promontoire aurait effectivement tendance à confirmer) et craignit même désormais que ce qui lui était arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée pût avoir été bien plus grave que ce qu'il était capable d'imaginer. Après tout, elle était restée de nombreuses minutes seule avec eux avant qu'il ne soit prévenu, ne quitte son chalet et n'entende des voix.

_-L'un d'eux m'a dit qu'ils en avaient assez des blanches… et que je devais payer pour ça, _narra-t-elle maintenant totalement repliée sur elle-même, secouée de tremblements et laissant comme une voix chantante souligner presque toutes ses expirations. Émus comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant, William se laissa glisser jusqu'à elle, l'attira contre lui, puis profita de chaque nouvelle inspiration pour exercer une légère pression sur son épaule. Lorsque sa tête fut totalement appuyée contre lui, il reprit la parole d'une voix basse – tout sauf impersonnelle, après avoir posé sa main sur le dessus de sa tête, ressentant le besoin de la réconforter en lui caressant doucement les cheveux comme un père l'eut fait avec son enfant, _oubliez tout ça maintenant_, l'encouragea-t-il, _ils ne reviendront plus._

_-Si, ils vont revenir, _se raidit-elle en relevant la tête._ C'est pour moi qu'ils étaient ici en fin de semaine, _avoua-t-elle. _Aussitôt qu'ils apprendront que j'ai survécu, ils me retrouveront..._

_-Vous les connaissez déjà?_ S'étonna-t-il regrettant presque immédiatement d'avoir posé la question en la sentant se raidir à nouveau contre lui.

_-Ils croient que je les ai dénoncés, _s'effondra-t-elle tandis que les larmes recommençaient à dévaler ses joues et qu'elle ne songeait même plus à les enrayer, ni a les essuyer.

_-Et pour quelle raison les auriez-vous dénoncés? _S'informa-t-il tout en recommençant à lui caresser les cheveux.

_-Il y a quelques mois, je… les ai croisés alors que je circulais sur la piste cyclable qui fait le tour du lac des Deux-Montagnes à Oka…. Il était tard… je voulais tant aller voir le coucher de soleil. _

L'ironie que contenait l'évocation de son désir de voir l'astre solaire se coucher sur le lac n'échappa pas à William qui n'eut besoin que de cet indice pour deviner la nature du traumatisme qu'elle avait subi. Son récit, narré d'une voix basse et presque sans émotion – caractéristique d'une libération – fut aussi horrible que l'événement avait dû l'être pour elle. Tout en l'écoutant évoquer le drame qui s'était joué par une belle soirée de fin de printemps, William continua de lui caresser les cheveux, incapable – pour sa part – d'intervenir verbalement. Il garda résolument le silence, trop choqué par ce qu'il entendait, bien entendu, mais aussi parce qu'il savait ce qu'il lui en coûtait de briser le silence.

_-Tous les…_

_-Quatre, oui, _compléta-t-elle à sa place._ Ensuite, ils m'ont menacée et m'ont promis qu'ils reviendraient pour me faire la peau si jamais ils étaient embêtés par la police._

La respiration bloquée, soufflé par son secret, William s'en voulut toutefois d'être intervenu sachant qu'à cause de cela, il aurait pu provoquer son mutisme.

-_Lorsqu'ils sont réapparus ce soir… lorsqu'ils m'ont forcée à terminer cette lettre d'Adieu - commencée il y a une dizaine de jours - et qu'ils m'ont forcée l'abandonner dans ma chambre à l'attention de ma sœur Jane, j'ai été frappée par l'ironie de la situation… j'allais disparaître – donnant l'impression d'avoir souhaité en finir, au moment même où je venais d'accepter l'idée que j'avais besoin d'aide, _admit-elle en prenant une première grande respiration depuis le début de son récit.

-_Ils ont donc cru que vous aviez parlé à cause de votre présence au refuge,_ suggéra William que le regard scrutateur de la jeune femme troublait intensément.

_-Selon toute apparence oui… J'ai eu bien de la chance que vous les ayez entendus en sortant de chez vous monsieur Davis…_

-_Je vous en prie… appelez-moi William_, culpabilisa-t-il en se redressant légèrement, non moins dérangé par son mensonge qu'assommé par son récit.

_-Vous m'avez sauvée la vie William, _conclut-elle en se remettant à frissonner à ses côtés.

-_N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose, _affirma-t-il en jetant un œil sur elle puis sur le feu. _Je vais aller remettre du bois, autrement, nous allons prendre froid tous les deux, _la prévint-il en écartant la couverture d'un geste brusque, contraint de se relever afin d'éviter de se laisser dominer par la colère.

_«Lui avouer qui je suis maintenant est hors de question, elle est trop bouleversée», _estima-t-il, ne pouvant définitivement pas davantage céder à la colère qu'à son désir de la protéger.

De plus, il ne supportait pas davantage l'idée que la jeune femme avait été victime d'un viol collectif que de savoir qu'elle ignorait son véritable nom. Pour reprendre ses esprits autant que pour retrouver ses repères, rien de mieux que de s'activer physiquement.

-_Passez-moi les plus grosses banches que vous avez rassemblées, je peux tout de même vous aider en les cassant en deux,_ suggéra-t-elle en s'asseyant.

_-Essayez donc plutôt de dormir…_

Jetant un œil sur elle tandis qu'elle s'allongeait sous sa couverture et plaçait la sienne par-dessus, William fut donc confronté à un autre dilemme et comprit que même s'il était presque certain qu'en apprenant qu'il était psychologue elle souhaiterait être traitée par lui, il ne pourrait jamais devenir son thérapeute compte tenu qu'elle éveillait chez lui des sentiments beaucoup trop intenses. Quelques heures seulement après l'avoir rencontrée, il avait déjà atteint cette frontière, cette limite qu'il s'était fixé consciemment pour s'assurer de rester objectif avec chacun de ses patients.

Croyant pouvoir chasser les sombres pensées qui l'habitaient et qui étaient toutes enrobées par la culpabilité en même temps qu'il jetait une dernière bûche dans le brasier, il accrocha le regard perplexe de la jeune femme qui le dévisageait, s'en voulut de l'image totalement inappropriée de leurs deux corps enlacés qui lui montait à la tête, exhala un profond soupir puis lui lança d'une voix légèrement agressive : _vous devez absolument aller raconter votre histoire à la police. _

-_Je n'y arriverai pas_, se braqua-t-elle en détournant la tête.

_-Vous y êtes arrivée avec moi, _fit-il remarquer un peu moins sèchement.

_-Ça n'a rien à voir… _prétendit-elle en se couvrant entièrement.

_-En quoi est-ce différent?_ S'enquit-il avant de revenir lentement vers elle, décidé à récupérer sa couverture et à aller s'installer un peu plus loin.

_-C'est que j'ai confiance en vous_, bredouilla-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui au moment où il arrivait à ses côtés.

«_Comment pouvait-elle? Comment pouvait-elle lui faire confiance alors qu'il n'était pas honnête avec elle? Bien qu'elle l'implorât du regard, il ne se découvrait pas moins homme que tous les autres, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la désirer?_» songea-t-il tout en saisissant sa couverture et en s'installant provisoirement à ses côtés.

-_Je me permets d'insister mademoiselle Bennet, _rétorqua-t-il enfin, se faisant volontairement plus distant,_ vous devriez porter plainte contre eux. Qui sait combien d'autres victimes n'osent pas parler? _

_-Vous êtes très convaincant monsieur Davis, _admit-elle en se renfrognant.

_-Je vais aller m'installer un peu plus loin pour vous laisser dormir,_ mentionna-t-il après avoir ramassé sa couverture.

Se redressant vivement, Élisabeth le retint en agrippant son bras et s'adressa à lui d'une voix apeurée, _non, je vous en prie William, ne me laissez pas seule… restez près de moi… _Le sentant encore indécis malgré son insistance, la jeune femme reprit, _William, je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi vous ayez froid. Après tout vous avez été sous l'eau vous aussi. Mais je dois admettre que ma proposition est très égoïste, car vous êtes une source de chaleur ne l'oubliez pas… Et ce qui est le plus important, _ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit replacer sa couverture sur la sienne et commencer à s'installer, _j'ai confiance en vous._ _Je sais que vous n'avez rien de commun avec ces individus… et que vous ne tenterez pas de profiter de la situation… _

_-Vous avez raison,_ bredouilla-t-il, heureux de la voir se retourner dos à lui et fermer les yeux. _Dormez bien mademoiselle Bennet… _

_-Oh, je vous en prie William, appelez-moi Élisabeth…._

_-Comme vous voulez… Bonne nuit._

_-Bonne nuit monsieur Davis, _rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Lèvres serrées, prisonnier de pensées que sa raison ne pouvait cautionner, William garda une bonne distance entre elle et lui, tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'eut pas la confirmation qu'elle s'était endormie.

L'odeur de sa peau, la douce caresse de ses cheveux sur son bras de même que le léger frémissement de son souffle lorsque celui-ci – régulier comme une horloge - atteignit son épiderme, le forcèrent à se relever.

Après s'être occupé une autre fois du feu, il s'installa à l'écart, s'enveloppa dans sa couverture et laissa tomber les larmes qu'il avait retenues tout le temps qu'avait duré son récit, s'apitoyant sur le coup du sort qui avait voulu qu'il rencontrât cette jeune femme vraiment très intéressante alors qu'elle était à des années lumières de laisser une personne entrer dans sa vie, sans s'y accrocher comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

… _**À suivre…**_

**Qui a une idée pour la suite? Miriamme.**


	5. Le Conseil de Presse

**Mesdames... maintenant que cette histoire est terminée (j'en suis à rédiger la fin) je peux vous dire qu'elle compte 11 chapitres de même qu'un épilogue). Bien que le thème soit plus délicat, je vous remercie de ne pas m'avoir abandonnée et de continuer à me transmettre vos impressions au fur et à mesure. Merci tout spécial à Calazzi, Mimija, Vahni, Clémence-W, Poupounneflore et Juliette, mes fidèles collaboratrices. Elles veillent si bien sur l'intérêt de l'histoire et sur moi... Bonne lecture. Miriamme... N'oubliez pas le petit bouton Revi****ew.**** Qu'il soit long ou court, un commentaire est toujours apprécié... **

_**Cinquième partie**_

_-Alors monsieur Wickham…_

_-Cette semaine, ça ne s'est pas bien passé du tout, _admit-il d'une voix traînante alors qu'un sourire, assumé uniquement par ses yeux, démentait son allégation.

-_Mais encore_, insista William Darcy, résistant difficilement à son envie de rouler des yeux.

_-Je n'ai pas pu me restreindre…_

_-Êtes-vous allez jusqu'à passer à l'acte?_

_-Serais-je ici autrement, _persifla-t-il avant de laisser son regard caresser la seule fenêtre qu'il y avait dans le bureau du thérapeute.

_-Combien de fois?_

_-Une seule, voyons! Mais pour qui me prenez-vous? _grommela-t-il, visiblement davantage offusqué d'être accusé que honteux d'avoir succombé. _Je me tue à vous le répéter monsieur Darcy, ce n'est pas ma faute, _reprit-il.

_-Vous voulez bien m'en parler alors?_

_-C'est à cause de cette maudite conférence de presse que j'ai eu à coordonner pour lancer le dernier album de Lynda Lemay en Europe. Si seulement je n'étais pas resté pour assister au cocktail qui a suivi… _

_-Que s'est-il passé à ce cocktail?_

_-C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé qu'une belle jeune femme me dévorait des yeux, _feignit-il de déplorer.

-_Vous êtes-vous inquiété de son âge?_ S'informa William un peu brusquement.

_-Elle ne faisait pas son âge, _se défendit-il en se redressant sur son fauteuil.

_-Qui était?_

_-Je vous assure qu'elle m'a affirmé être majeure, _s'emporta-t-il avant de s'arrêter, hausser les épaules puis reprendre,_ mais je sais aujourd'hui qu'elle n'avait pas encore 18 ans. _

_-Elle vous l'a dit avant ou après…. avoir couché avec vous? _

_-Après… je crois. _

_-D'où vient le doute?_

Après avoir exhalé un profond soupir, George Wickham se redressa et se mit à faire les cents pas dans le bureau : _Je ne sais plus quoi faire monsieur Darcy… peu importe où je me trouve, les femmes se jettent à mon cou, _se plaignit-il en fixant le psychologue d'un air faussement penaud.

Relisant brièvement ses notes, William releva la tête et s'informa :_ Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà posé la question, mais puis-je savoir si vous vous protégez lorsque vous…. succombez à la tentation?_

_-Bien entendu. Pour qui me prenez-vous? Sachez que je prends la contraception très au sérieux… _

_«Davantage que les femmes en tout cas» _songea William avant de se sermonner et reprendre contenance.

George Wickham était le premier de ses patients qu'il trouvait totalement antipathique, mais avait accepté de suivre en thérapie justement pour essayer de comprendre, puis dominer le sentiment négatif qu'il lui inspirait. Trois semaines plus tard, William n'était pas encore arrivé à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait le plus tant il détestait sa personnalité.

_-Que pensez-vous de ma secrétaire monsieur Wickham?_ Improvisa le clinicien, la choisissant exprès parce qu'il savait qu'elle était trop professionnelle pour oser manifester de l'intérêt aux patients.

_-Euh… et bien, c'est une très belle femme… mais elle aussi me déshabille du regard, je peux vous l'assurer, _soupira-t-il, sans aucune hésitation et en arborant un sourire de contentement qui ne servit à rien d'autre qu'à faire monter en flèche le taux d'exaspération de son thérapeute.

_-Ma secrétaire n'a pourtant pas l`âge de vos conquêtes …_

_-Je vous l'ai dit il y a un instant monsieur Darcy, dès que j'entre dans une pièce, toutes…_

_-Les femmes se jettent sur vous… non, vous faites erreur, j'avais bien compris et ne l'avais pas oublié… _

_-C'est moi qui ne suis attiré que par les plus jeunes…_

_-…_

-_Certaines n'ont même pas encore 16 ans_, chuchota-t-il en ayant, pour la première fois depuis que William le recevait dans son bureau, la décence de rougir.

-_Oh_, échappa le clinicien avant de se racler la gorge et lui demander, _comment réagissez-vous lorsque vous réalisez qu'une femme s'intéresse à vous?_

_-Je… m'arrange pour que nous puissions faire connaissance… ensuite nous discutons quelques minutes, enfin, ça ne se passe pas toujours totalement de la même manière, mais je peux vous garantir qu'elles finissent toujours dans mon lit, _avoua-t-il, mariant sans succès sourire et contrition.

_-Parlez-moi davantage de cette conférence de presse et du cocktail auxquels vous avez été __**obligé**__ d'assister,_ exigea William incapable de ne pas appuyer avec emphase sur le terme «_**obligé» **_que son patient avait tout de même intentionnellement choisi.

Pendant que George Wickham lui rapportait ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée, William l'examina en détail et admit que l'homme qui lui faisait face n'était pas uniquement beau, mais qu'il était surtout terriblement charismatique. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus pénétrants et son «_**baby face**_», il était donc tout à fait normal que son physique attirât l'attention de la gent féminine en général. De plus, il était également fort probable qu'une fois sa victime repérée, il utilisait son sens de l'humour et sa grande culture afin de s'assurer de la mettre dans son lit. Sans compter que puisqu'elles étaient toutes très jeunes, donc inexpérimentées, elles ne pouvaient être que flattées d'avoir pu attirer l'attention d'un jeune homme au charme indéniable.

-_Parlez-moi de votre travail maintenant? _S'intéressa William, se demandant si, en tant qu'éditeur en chef du journal LE DEVOIR, celui-là même qui était lu – s'était-il vanté lors de sa première séance – par l'ensemble de «_l'intelligentsia_» montréalaise (_L'élite intellectuelle_).

_-Que voulez-vous savoir au juste?_

_-Vos collègues résistent-elles mieux à vos charmes?_

_-Rares sont celles qui osent me faire des avances puisque je suis leur supérieur hiérarchique, mais je vous assure que s'il en était autrement, elles seraient sur les rails, _fanfaronna-t-il pendant que William surlignait le terme **Satyriasis **dans son calepin et notait le mot «_**enfance»**_ avec un point d'interrogation tout à côté.

_-J'aimerais bien vous entendre me parler de votre enfance maintenant…_

_-Euh, que voulez-vous savoir au juste ?_

_-Tout ce que vous jugerez bon de me dire, _l'encouragea-t-il d'un sourire, sachant que l'hypersexualité - appelée Satyriasis chez les hommes et nymphomanie chez les femmes - peut tirer son origine d'un traumatisme d'origine sexuelle que le patient pourrait avoir vécu dans sa jeunesse. Concentré sur ce détail, il écouta son patient lui parler de ses parents, et fut très étonné de découvrir qu'ils avaient tous les deux un point en commun: ils avaient perdu leurs parents très jeune.

-_Qui vous a pris en charge par la suite?_ S'enquit William en haussant les sourcils en signe d'intérêt.

_-Bof… j'ai traîné de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil… mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de parler de ça… c'est sans importance,_ affirma-t-il en baissant les yeux.

_-Très bien…. Ce sera tout pour cette semaine monsieur Wickham. Mais, la semaine prochaine, je veux vous entendre me parler de ces années qui ont suivi la mort de vos parents…_

_-Ça me va…_

_-Oh, j'oubliais,_ l'arrêta le thérapeute alors que George arrivait près de la porte, _seriez-vous intéressé à vous joindre au groupe de discussion que mon bureau va mettre sur pied et qui regroupera des gens souffrant d'hypersexualité ? _

_-Euh, je peux y penser ?_

_-Bien sûr. En fait, voici ce que je vous propose monsieur Wickham, je vais mettre votre nom sur la liste… vous viendrez à la première rencontre et si par la suite, vous réalisez que ça ne vous convient pas, vous n'aurez qu'à me le dire et je retirerai votre nom… ça vous convient ?_

_-D'accord, ça me va…. _

_-Je vous enverrai un courriel pour vous donner la date de la première rencontre._

_-Merci monsieur Darcy._

_-Bonne semaine monsieur Wickham._

Suivant le jeune homme une fois qu'il eut passé la porte, William le regarda monter à bord de l'ascenseur, revint vers le bureau de sa secrétaire, remit le dossier de George dans le panier où il rangeait tout ce qui était à classer, puis fronça les sourcils pour lui demander.

_-Mademoiselle Potvin, dites-moi…. Je ne veux surtout pas vous embarrasser, mais puis-je savoir si vous trouvez George Wickham séduisant?_

_-George Wickham?_

Se contentant d'acquiescer, William tenta de déchiffrer les émotions qu'il vit passer sur le visage de sa secrétaire. Après avoir lâché un petit rire cristallin, elle s'écria, _la plupart des femmes vous diraient sans doute que c'est un très bel homme, mais pour ma part, ce n'est du tout mon type. Vous savez monsieur Darcy, à mon humble avis, les hommes les plus intéressants sont ceux qui ignorent leur propre valeur ou qui donnent cette impression, tout comme vous, _insista-t-elle en posant son index directement sur son plexus solaire._ George Wickham peut sans doute paraître intéressant pour les toutes jeunes femmes ou encore pour les femmes matures qui manquent d'expériences ou n'ont pas confiance en elles, mais pas pour moi, soyez-en sûr, _conclut-elle tout en ramassant le dossier dans le panier et en gratifiant son patron d'un clin d'œil moqueur.

Ravalant sa salive, surprit par la familiarité avec laquelle mademoiselle Potvin venait de lui répondre et surtout de le toucher, William balbutia une vague réponse, fit volte face puis regagna son bureau où il s'empressa de plonger dans la poche avant de son pantalon pour prendre son cellulaire.

_«Ici le répondeur de Charles Bingley, laissez-moi un message….»_

_-Merde Charles, pourquoi t'es jamais là, _grogna William avant de rabattre brusquement le dessus de son portable.

Depuis que son ami sortait officiellement avec la sœur d'Élisabeth, non seulement il ne le voyait presque plus, mais encore, lorsqu'enfin il leur arrivait de passer une soirée ensemble, tout était si compliqué. La problématique à laquelle il devait faire face ne provenait pas uniquement du fait que lorsqu'un couple se forme, chacun des partenaires doit investir du temps dans la relation au détriment de ses amis. Non, en réalité, le principal obstacle (et il était de taille dans son cas), c'est qu'il se sentait obligé de se tenir loin des deux amoureux afin d'éviter de se retrouver en présence de celle qu'il avait sauvée d'une mort certaine.

_-Je préfèrerais attendre la fin de sa thérapie pour lui apprendre qui je suis_, avait-il dû répéter plus d'une fois à son ami, lorsqu'occasionnellement celui-ci revenait sur le sujet.

_-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères l'impact d'une simple méprise à propos de ton nom ?_ Avait opiné Charles par la suite.

_-Dans des circonstances normales, c'est bien certain. Mais pas dans ce cas-ci. Pour comprendre ce que je veux dire, il aurait fallu que tu sois à ma place au moment où elle s'est accrochée à moi et m'a supplié de m'allonger près d'elle tout en me lançant : «J'ai confiance en vous monsieur Davis», _avait relevé William avec une bonne dose de tristesse dans la voix. _Elle m'a accordé sa confiance Charles…. Non, c'est faux. C'est à monsieur Davis qu'elle l'a accordée. Comment pourrais-je lui apprendre une telle chose aujourd'hui ? Alors qu'elle est encore si vulnérable…_

Après cette longue, mais essentielle explication, que Charles connaissait sur le bout de ses doigts, jamais il ne répliquait.

Tout en quittant son bureau pour rentrer chez lui, William continua de penser à la jeune femme, déplorant le fait qu'au fil des semaines, voire des derniers mois, il n'avait pas encore réussi à l'oublier. Quand ce n'était pas Charles qui la ramenait dans la conversation, c'était lui-même en survolant la chronique hebdomadaire qu'elle tenait dans LA PRESSE qu'il ne faisait pas que lire, mais qu'il découpait et collectionnait précieusement dans un album.

-_Pathétique…. Il n'y a pas plus pathétique que moi !_ Se gronda-t-il dix minutes plus tard en pénétrant dans son appartement. Il se consola ensuite en ressortant l'album en question et en se rappelant qu'au tout début, il n'y avait vu qu'un moyen de constater les progrès qu'elle faisait psychologiquement en passant par ses écrits, alors que maintenant - et depuis plusieurs semaines en fait, il les ramassait par admiration pour sa plume et surtout pour l'esprit vif qui se dégageait de ses chroniques tous sujets confondus. Lorsqu'après avoir refermé l'album et l'avoir lancé sur la petite table qui était devant son fauteuil, la couverture resta quelques secondes en suspend dans les airs, puis retomba vers la gauche mettant bien en évidence le titre du premier article qu'il avait découpé dans le journal, William tendit la main, l'énonça à voix haute, puis roula des yeux.

_**«Le dernier refuge, lieu de résurrections»**_

Le titre à lui seul le ramena six mois en arrière alors qu'il se trouvait à la Station Forestière de Duchesnay après avoir passé la nuit à veiller sur la jeune femme. Il se revit abattu, épuisé et inquiet, suivant des yeux le quatre roues tandis que les agents de la Sureté du Québec partaient avec la jeune femme, bien enroulée dans une épaisse couverture en compagnie de sa sœur. Elle l'avait remercié, lui avait serré la main, leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés une dernière fois, puis il s'était écarté pour laisser le véhicule s'engager dans l'étroit sentier que par la suite, il parcourut seul et à pied, une fois qu'il eut terminé de rassembler tout ce qu'ils avaient utilisés durant la nuit.

Il se remémora ensuite l'altercation qui l'avait opposé à sa sœur alors que celle-ci avait tenté de le convaincre, non seulement de retourner s'entretenir avec la journaliste afin de continuer à la soutenir, mais surtout d'envisager la possibilité de s'en occuper personnellement en devenant son thérapeute.

Il s'était embrouillé dans ses explications, avait manqué de clarté en raison de la fatigue, mais avait toutefois réussi à résister aux suppliques de Georgianna et avait quitté la station Forestière aussitôt que ce lui fut possible, c'est-à-dire après avoir regagné son chalet, avoir pris une douche, s'être changé, avoir rassemblé ses affaires et avoir laissé une note à Charles afin de l'informer de son départ.

Deux jours plus tard, au moment où sa sœur l'appelait pour s'excuser, William n'eut heureusement aucun effort à fournir pour la convaincre que, même s'il l'avait voulu – ce qui n'était pas le cas – il n'aurait jamais eu le droit de s'occuper de la jeune femme.

_-Je le sais… j'ai compris. J'en ai parlé à mon équipe. Pardonne-moi William. Tu n'étais pas le seul à être bouleversé par tout ce qui s'est passé. _

Après s'être confondus en excuse chacun de leur côté, avoir ensuite évoqué la relation amoureuse qui avait toutes les chances de se concrétiser entre Charles Bingley et la sœur de la jeune journaliste, William avait alors profité de ce que Georgianna la ramenait dans la conversation pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé pour la jeune femme après qu'elle eut été prise en charge par la Sureté du Québec.

_-Tout s'est passé très vite. Elle a réussi à identifier ses agresseurs à partir des photos que possédaient la SQ. Les quatre individus ont été arrêtés quelques heures plus tard. Ils étaient cachés dans un chalet inoccupé au bord du Lac Saint-Joseph. C'est un résident occasionnel, étonné de la présence de son voisin alors qu'il le savait en Floride qui a prévenu la police et a permis à la Sureté de les trouver. En passant William, j'ai été obligé de donner tes coordonnées aux agents de la sureté. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient besoin de recueillir ta déposition._

_-C'est normal, je comprends, _avait-il répondu avant que sa sœur ne détournât à nouveau son attention pour lui demander s'il avait une clinique ou encore un psychologue à recommander pour s'occuper de la journaliste.

-_Je vais y réfléchir Georgianna, _avait-il rétorqué, conscient qu'il ne pouvait s'agir ni de son cousin Richard, ni d'un collègue de sa propre clinique afin d'éviter d'être confronté à un autre problème éthique. _Je t'enverrai mes suggestions par courriel en fin de journée, _lui avait-il promis avant de raccrocher.

La suite des événements, la mise en accusation, le procès de même que tout ce qui s'en était suivi, c'est par Charles principalement qu'il en apprit les péripéties. Il va sans dire qu'il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'en écoutant les messages qui s'étaient accumulés sur la boite vocale de son cellulaire, il apprit de deux sources différentes (sa sœur et son meilleur ami) que les quatre suspects avaient été déclarés coupables et qu'ils étaient condamnés à la peine maximale de 14 ans prévue en cas d'agression sexuelle de deuxième niveau, selon l'article 272 du code criminel Canadien.

_0oo0o0o000o0o00o_

_-Élisabeth Bennet !_ Hurla Jackie Michaud, éditrice en chef du journal LA PRESSE après avoir passé sa tête hors de son bureau, le reste du corps dans une position précaire puisqu'elle tenait à bout de bras le combiné de son poste téléphonique et sa porte.

_-J'arrive,_ se figea la jeune journaliste, appréhendant comme toujours les «**montées de lait**» de sa patronne.

Après s'être relevée en repoussant brusquement sa chaise, elle chercha sa collègue Nouchine du regard, puis la trouvant, roula des yeux en la voyant hausser les sourcils.

_«Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle se met en colère à cause d'une de mes chroniques,_ s'encouragea-t-elle, _ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.»_

_-É-Li-Sa-Beth, _l'interpella Jackie une fois que la porte fut refermée et qu'elle fut bien assise devant elle.

-_Jackie_, l'imita la journaliste, sans toutefois découper son nom par syllabes comme sa patronne avait l'habitude de faire quand elle était contrariée.

-_Je veux bien croire que tu n'aies plus besoin que j'approuve tes articles avant de les publier, _commença-t-elle provoquant le raidissement de son interlocutrice, _je m'attendais tout de même à ce que tu fasses preuve de davantage de discernement avant de lancer celui d'avant-hier._

-_Quel est le problème exactement ?_ S'informa Élisabeth, déplorant que sa patronne ne possédât pas de bouton «_**avance rapide**_». Elle l'écouta donc patiemment lui décliner – comme chaque fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cette chaise – la longue liste des devoirs et responsabilités d'un bon journaliste, soulignant au passage, les règles que selon elle, la jeune femme n'avait pas plus suivies que comprises.

_-Laquelle de mes phrases a suscité des commentaires cette fois ?_ L'interrompit la jeune femme, un peu plus tôt que la dernière fois, consciente qu'elle privait sa patronne de l'un de ses plus grands plaisirs, discourir sur le métier de journaliste – qu'elle ne pratiquait plus depuis cinq ans évidemment c'est-à-dire puisqu'elle était devenue patronne.

«_**Il n'y a rien qui ne mente plus que l'image de la réalité**_**»** cita-t-elle en tournant l'écran de son ordinateur afin que la journaliste puisse le voir, _et_ _cette fois, c'est le Conseil de Presse du Québec que tu as réveillé ma belle, _conclut-elle désemparée_. Et encore, j'imagine que tu n'as pas encore pris le temps de consulter tes courriels ?_

_-Euh non, je viens d'arriver_, se défendit-elle, interloquée par la nouvelle et surtout par l'intervention du Conseil de Presse. _Mais enfin Jackie, tu sais bien dans quel contexte j'ai écrit cela? Tu sais que je faisais uniquement référence aux nombreuses vidéos envoyées par les étudiants et sur lesquelles on voit des policiers battre des manifestants alors que ceux-ci n'étaient même pas agressifs envers eux ?_

_-Bien sûr que je le sais, mais il n'en reste pas moins que le service de police de la ville de Montréal a contacté le Conseil de Presse et a officiellement porté plainte contre toi, alléguant qu'ils possédaient au moins autant de vidéos montrant ce qui s'était passé juste avant cet incident et où on voit les étudiants lancer des bouteilles vides et des grosses pierres aux policiers, _mentionna Jackie avant de pousser un profond soupir en voyant la journaliste se décomposer devant elle.

-_Mais cela prouve mon point justement… à savoir qu'une vidéo peut faire mentir la réalité_, se défendit Élisabeth en sachant très bien qu'il lui faudrait publier un démenti ou à tout le moins accepter de s'excuser auprès du service de police. _Dans quel ordre veux-tu que je fasse les choses ?_ S'enquit-elle pour finir, consciente qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

_-Alors, que te voulait Jackie ?_ Lui demanda sa collègue et amie Nouchine lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux pour dîner.

_-Des plaintes dont il a fallu qu'on s'occupe… imagine-toi donc que ma dernière chronique sur le **printemps érable*** a réveillé le Conseil de Presse, _lui apprit Élisabeth en se plaçant au bout de la file qui s'était formée pour entrer dans la cafétéria de l'immeuble du journal.

Une fois qu'elles eurent rempli leur plateau respectif avec ce qu'elles désiraient manger et qu'elles en eurent réglé la facture, elles se dirigèrent vers la dernière table libre qu'il y avait dans le coin. Lorsque la curiosité de Nouchine fut enfin comblée par le résumé que lui fit Élisabeth de la plainte dont elle était l'objet, la conversation prit une direction bien plus personnelle.

_-Et ta thérapie ? Comment ça se passe ? _S'enquit Nouchine en prenant une première bouchée dans le sandwich au jambon qu'elle avait acheté.

-_Bien, dans l'ensemble… mais certainement pas assez vite à mon goût_, déplora Élisabeth en ramassant sa fourchette pour commencer à manger sa salade.

-_Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Il parait qu'on n'oublie jamais un drame… qu'on apprend simplement à vivre avec…_

_-C'est ce que je me répète chaque jour, _commenta Élisabeth en posant définitivement sa fourchette devant elle._ Tu sais, certains jours, même manger me demande un effort._

_-As-tu encore des problèmes à dormir ?_

_-De moins en moins… mais il m'arrive quand même encore assez souvent de rêver à ce qui m'est arrivé. Il m'arrive aussi d'être paralysé par la peur comme ça, tout d'un coup. Il m'arrive aussi d'avoir l'impression d'apercevoir l'un de mes agresseurs alors que je sais très bien qu'ils sont en prison, _énuméra Élisabeth d'une voix basse.

_-Ta thérapeute, elle en dit quoi ? _Enchaîna Nouchine tout en faisant signe à Élisabeth de recommencer à manger.

_-Elle dit que c'est normal… et que ça ne va pas cesser du jour au lendemain… _obtempéra la journaliste.

_-Irais-tu jusqu'à la recommander à une amie ?_

_-Certainement… d'ailleurs, Jessica Morin est une psychologue très connue. Elle m'a été recommandée par le fondateur du Dernier Refuge._

_-William Darcy ? _S'enquit Nouchine avant de se tourner vers sa gauche pour dévisager un homme dont le visage lui était familier et qui s'était retourné en l'entendant énoncer le nom du Président de l'Ordre des Psychologues du Québec.

_-Pardonnez-moi mesdemoiselles, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous entendre… parlez-vous vraiment du psychologue William Darcy ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je le connais… j'ai un ami qui est suivi par lui, _leur apprit-il tout sourire. Voyant qu'au moins l'une des deux jeunes femmes le dévisageait avec perplexité, il s'empressa de préciser :_ Oh, pardonnez-moi… j'ai oublié de me présenter, mon nom est George Wickham, éditeur en chef…._

_-Du journal le DEVOIR, _le coupa Élisabeth interloquée en repensant au fait que n'eut été le viol dont elle avait été la victime et qui l'avait rendue incapable d'envisager travailler pour un homme, c'est dans ce journal qu'elle aurait voulu réaliser son premier stage.

_-Oui. Et si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai rendez-vous avec votre patronne, Jackie Michaud._

_-Oh, qui aurait pu imaginer ça… deux éditeurs en chef qui se côtoient, _ironisa Nouchine avant de se tourner vers sa collègue, surprise de ne pas l'entendre rire.

_-Jackie est une vieille amie… _

_-Je me nomme Nouchine Humbert et voici ma collègue Élisabeth Bennet…_

_-Élisabeth Bennet ? N'est-ce pas vous qui tenez la chronique du samedi ? Celle dont tout le monde parle ?_

_-Si c'est elle, _répondit Nouchine à la place de son amie qui en apparence, n'avait fait que rougir, mais qui en réalité, avait jugé bon de passer ses mains sous la table afin que les deux autres ignorent à quel point participer activement à cette conversation lui demandait d'efforts. Repliant ses deux pouces vers le centre de ses deux paumes, elle troquait la douleur psychologique réveillée par l'intrusion d'un représentant du sexe mâle dans leur conversation par la douleur physique que produisait le fait de presser les deux ongles de ses pouces au creux de ses mains.

-_Très honoré mesdemoiselles_, se gargarisa le jeune homme sans quitter des yeux la jeune chroniqueuse. _Alors, pour quelle raison parliez-vous de William Darcy ?_

_-Nous avons mentionné son nom à cause d'un article que Nouchine et moi avons écrit ensemble, après avoir séjourné quelques temps au Dernier Refuge,_ s'empressa de répondre Élisabeth craignant tout de même que les beaux yeux de l'éditeur en chef ne rendent Nouchine trop bavarde.

_-Oh oui, je me souviens de l'avoir lu_, lui apprit l'éditeur avant de la complimenter pour sa plume et surtout son style bien personnel.

Étant maintenant obligées de composer avec celui qui s'était introduit puis indirectement imposé auprès d'elles, les deux jeunes femmes mirent obligatoirement de côté les sujets personnels qu'elles auraient abordés autrement, pour s'en tenir à des sujets d'ordre professionnel ou prioritairement neutres.

Quelques minutes avant de remonter, Élisabeth s'excusa auprès des deux autres pour se rendre à la salle de bain, autant pour échapper à l'examen attentif dont elle était l'objet que pour calmer la douleur qu'elle s'était volontairement infligée aux mains et d'en contrôler les tremblements.

«_Respire Élisabeth…. Respire lentement et profondément_» s'ordonna-t-elle tout en s'observant dans le miroir.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle à manger après avoir suivi l'ensemble des instructions que lui avait données sa thérapeute au cas où la panique la gagnerait, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, mais certainement pas encore assez bien pour ne pas être totalement terrorisée lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il ne restait que George Wickham devant la table qu'elle avait occupée avec Nouchine.

_-Votre amie est déjà remontée, une urgence paraît-il_, lui expliqua-t-il en lui tendant son sac.

_-Oh, je vais aller la rejoindre sans plus attendre alors,_ bredouilla-t-elle avant de se figer entièrement lorsque George s'approcha d'elle pour glisser la courroie de son sac de son bras jusqu'à son épaule.

-_Élisabeth_, l'arrêta-t-il une dernière fois, _voici ma carte d'affaire._ _J'aimerais vous revoir. J'aimerais même beaucoup ça, _affirma-t-il tout haussant sa main gauche pour replacer une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

_-Euh, j'y penserai… _déglutit-elle en se dégageant un peu trop rapidement.

_-J'attendrai votre appel Élisabeth. Sinon, et bien, je sais où vous travaillez…_

Pendant qu'elle s'éloignait en direction de l'ascenseur, le jeune homme la suivit des yeux, attendit que les portes de l'étroit habitacle se soient refermées avant d'arborer un sourire de contentement et se féliciter,_ bon choix George, bon choix._

_***:Le Printemps Érable:**_ La grève étudiante québécoise de 2012, aussi surnommée Printemps québécois ou Printemps érable, désigne l'ensemble du mouvement social catalysé par les associations étudiantes du Québec, marqué principalement par une grève étudiante générale et illimitée dans certains établissements d'enseignement supérieur québécois du 13 février 2012 au 7 septembre 2012.

Cette grève étudiante, la plus longue de l'histoire du Québec, est déclenchée en réponse à l'augmentation des droits de scolarité universitaires prévue le budget provincial 2012-2013 par le gouvernement du Parti libéral de Jean Charest de 2012 à 2017, de 2 168 à 3 793 $ CAN ; une augmentation de près de 75 % en cinq ans. L'élection du gouvernement péquiste de Pauline Marois le 4 septembre 2012 et l'annulation par décret de la hausse des frais de scolarité par son gouvernement entraine, selon la FECQ et la FEUQ, la cessation du conflit.

**_... À suivre..._**

**_Alors... c'est à vous maintenant... Que pensez-vous du choix de George?_**

**_Miriamme_**


	6. Jessica Morin psychologue

**Ce qui est extraordinaire quand on commence à publier ici, c'est de pouvoir échanger avec des femmes exceptionnelles. Chacune a son histoire, ses rêves, ses aspirations. Merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de se livrer un peu. Bonne lecture. Miriamme**

_**Sixième partie**_

_-Que feriez-vous à ma place madame Morin ?_

_-Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à cette invitation ? Elle vous est adressée, _répondit Jessica Morin, la thérapeute d'Élisabeth en prenant une bonne gorgée dans le verre d'eau qu'elle se versait toujours au début de ses rencontres.

_-Y a-t-il une manière infaillible de savoir si on est prêt ?_

_-Chaque chose en son temps mademoiselle Bennet. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, jamais vous n'auriez cru être capable d'aller manger dans un lieu public avec une collègue de travail et pourtant vous l'avez fait_, fit-elle valoir en même temps qu'elle haussait son verre pour lui en offrir un. La psychologue attendit que sa patiente ait décliné son offre avant de poursuivre, _tout comme vous avez su utiliser à bon escient l'une des techniques __**antistress**__ que je vous ai enseignées._

-_Peut-être, mais entre «__**manger avec une amie**__» et «__**sortir avec un homme**__», il y a tout un monde de différence,_ se découragea Élisabeth en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

_-Pas si vous voyez ça simplement comme une autre étape à franchir… _Enregistrant l'air particulièrement découragé de la jeune femme, Jessica se pencha légèrement dans sa direction et s'adressa à elle d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante_, mademoiselle Bennet, n'avions-nous pas établi dès notre tout premier entretien qu'il vous faudrait réapprendre bien des choses?_

_-Non, je n'ai pas oublié… je suis d'ailleurs très fière de mes progrès… mais il n'en demeure pas moins que chaque nouvelle étape me demande tellement d'énergie… _

_-Il n'en tient qu'à vous de ralentir le rythme, vous savez, _lui rappela Jessica_. Rythme que vous vous êtes imposé toute seule je vous le rappelle. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais exigé quoique ce soit de votre part. C'est vous-même qui vous êtes fixé comme objectif de relever au minimum un défi par semaine. _

_-Je l'admets volontiers, _chuchota-t-elle.

_-D'ailleurs, ne devriez-vous pas plutôt questionner votre tendance à vous plaindre de ce que vous ne réussissez pas au lieu de vous réjouir des gains que vous faites chaque semaine ?_

_-Vous avez encore parfaitement raison. Ma sœur Jane et mon amie Charlotte me répètent constamment la même chose…._

_-Cela était dit, si nous délaissions maintenant l'analyse de votre caractère pour parler un peu de votre travail, comment ça se passe de ce côté-là? _L'interrogea-t-elle en ouvrant son cahier de notes.

_-Ça va vraiment bien. Mes chroniques attirent beaucoup de nouveaux lecteurs même si je dois aussi composer avec quelques plaintes… _Connaissant maintenant assez sa thérapeute pour savoir que celle-ci allait lui demander des précisions, Élisabeth la devança_, je me suis fait taper sur les doigts par le Conseil de Presse du Québec à cause de ce que j'avais écrit à propos de la grève étudiante, des carrés rouges et des manifestations à grands coups de casseroles._

_-Je sais, moi aussi je les entends tous les soirs vers 20h00, _s'amusa Jessica avant de reprendre son sérieux et poursuivre,_ mais dites-moi, au bureau plus précisément, vous vous sentez comment maintenant?_

_-Assez bien. Non, beaucoup mieux en fait, _précisa-t-elle._ Depuis quelques jours, finis les étourdissements, l'engourdissement au bout de mes doigts, les palpitations… et surtout, pas plus tard qu'hier soir, j'ai été capable de parcourir la distance qu'il y a entre l'immeuble où je travaille et mon appartement __**à pieds**_insista-t-elle avant de lever son index pour ajouter, _**et il faisait noir.**_

_-Ça c'est du progrès. Voilà justement de quoi vous réjouir. Vous voyez bien que ça vaut la peine… _

_-D'y consacrer du temps…. Oui, je sais, _admit-elle en roulant des yeux. Après avoir exhalé un profond soupir elle ajouta_, il me faut donc continuer à travailler sur moi-même et être patiente… _

_-Si ça continue, vous allez bientôt pouvoir vous passer de moi, _l'agaça sa psychologue avant de reprendre_, alors, est-ce à dire que vous êtes prête à vous fixer un autre défi ?_

_-Bien entendu… mais j'avoue que cette fois-ci, je ne vois vraiment pas lequel…_

_-Est-ce que l'idée de vous retrouver seule avec un homme dans un lieu public vous semble un projet envisageable ? _Lui suggéra Jessica en brandissant devant ses yeux, la lettre d'invitation que l'éditeur en chef du DEVOIR lui avait envoyée.

_-Cela me semble la décision la plus logique à prendre, mais… _Relevant les yeux vers la psychologue, elle grimaça puis déplora :_ est-ce normal que ça me paraisse si difficile?_

_-Difficile, dans quel sens ? _L'interrogea la thérapeute.

_-…_

_-Bon, laissez-moi vous aider à y voir plus clair. L'impression de difficulté que vous ressentez, l'associez-vous à l'idée de sortir avec un homme ou bien parce au fait de sortir avec George Wickham ?_

_-Si seulement je le savais, _répondit-elle en haussant les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

_-Très bien…. Attendez… Je vais essayer de vous présenter la chose différemment,_ mentionna-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux puis reprendre la parole une quinzaine de secondes plus tard._ Connaissez-vous un homme avec qui vous êtes capable de vous imaginer aller manger dans un restaurant sans que cela vous semble difficile ? Quelqu'un en qui vous auriez – comment dire - naturellement confiance, sans faire d'efforts, _termina-t-elle afin de laisser la jeune femme réfléchir.

Le visage de son sauveur s'imposa d'office dans son esprit. Élisabeth se souvint alors de l'étonnement qui avait été le sien lorsqu'elle avait eu la confirmation que son contact physique ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Le rouge colora ses joues lorsqu'elle repensa ensuite à l'instant où, après lui avoir demandé si elle avait confiance en lui, il avait abaissé son jeans et sa petite culotte.

_-Il y a bien quelqu'un oui… mais rien ne me sert d'y penser puisque j'ai perdu sa trace, _déplora-t-elle.

_-De qui s'agit-il ? _S'intéressa tout de même Jessica.

_-C'est sans importance. De toute façon, si cette personne avait souhaité me revoir, elle m'aurait donnée de ses nouvelles, non ? _Suggéra-t-elle en décidant consciemment d'enterrer l'espoir que ces souvenirs avaient tout de même fait naître en utilisant en contrepartie, la déception qui l'avait gagnée lorsque la directrice du refuge lui avait appris que l'homme qui l'avait sauvée de la noyade était reparti. Refusant de nourrir la peine qui l'envahissait et qui était liée au sentiment d'abandon qui la reprenait lorsqu'elle songeait à William Davis, Élisabeth releva le menton, jeta un bref regard sur le carton d'invitation et déclara : _Très bien, je suis prête à formuler mon objectif. _Prenant un grand respire, Élisabeth annonça_ : cette semaine je prendrai rendez-vous avec monsieur George Wickham._

_00o0o00o0o0o0o00o0_

La main suspendue au-dessus des deux dossiers qu'il devait étudier attentivement afin de se préparer pour les deux derniers entretiens de cette longue journée, William retint son souffle, ferma les yeux, imprima un mouvement de rotation à la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, attendit qu'elle s'arrêtât d'elle-même au bout de son élan puis posa la main bien à plat sur son bureau, ramassant au passage le premier dossier qu'il sentit au bout de ses doigts.

_-Wickham, _grogna-t-il avant de se lever pour aller s'installer dans le fauteuil qu'il réservait à ses patients. Ouvrant le dossier de George Wickham en rabattant sa couverture, il déclina les détails imprimés sur sa feuille d'inscription d'une voix monocorde, _Ordonnance de probation__ : 2 conditions à respecter : suivre une thérapie et obtenir un bilan positif après un minimum de 6 mois de consultation. __Description du délit__ (pour lequel il a été reconnu coupable le 6 septembre 2012) détournement de mineure avec abus de pouvoir._

Allant immédiatement relire les notes qu'il avait prises lors de sa dernière rencontre avec le jeune homme en question, William fronça les sourcils en repérant dans sa calligraphie les signes de la vive contrariété qui l'avait habité au moment où George lui avait confié – fier comme un paon - que les toutes jeunes femmes étaient des prises de choix.

_-Vous n'avez pas idée de la joie que je peux ressentir lorsqu'après avoir bien caressé l'une d'elles, celle-ci me fait suffisamment confiance pour me laisser lui apprendre les joies de l'amour physique._ _D'ailleurs, je n'en connais aucune qui n'ait pas crié de plaisir avec moi_, s'était-il vanté ensuite, parfaitement inconscient de la désapprobation qui se lisait pourtant nettement sur le visage de son thérapeute.

-_Mais le plus jouissif_, avait-il osé renchérir, _c'est le regard extatique et chargé de reconnaissance qu'elles arborent toutes, après avoir connu leur premier orgasme – avec un grand O._

William avait alors pris une profonde inspiration afin d'éviter qu'en reprenant la parole, son ton ne dévoilât trop le profond dégoût qu'il lui inspirait, _monsieur Wickham_, _pouvez-vous m'expliquer où se situe – pour vous - la différence entre les relations que vous évoquez à l'instant et les deux situations qui vous ont valu d'être condamné pour détournement de mineur avec abus de pouvoir ?_

Au moins George avait-il eu la décence de rougir avant de reprendre la parole_, il s'agissait de deux stagiaires mineures qui étaient sous ma responsabilité._

Laissant échapper un juron bien senti en repensant à ce que son patient avait ajouté immédiatement après et qui prouvait hors de tout doute que ce n'était pas la culpabilité qui avait coloré ses joues un court instant, mais plutôt la honte de s'être fait prendre aussi bêtement.

_-C'est ni plus ni moins parce que je suis le meilleur des amants que je me retrouve ici aujourd'hui, _avait-il affirmé en se penchant vers William. Après avoir posé la main sur son bras pour donner plus de poids à sa déclaration, il avait alors osé se plaindre, _si la plus jeune des deux n'avait pas annoncé la nouvelle sur son mur Facebook, ses parents qui font partie de ses 365 amis, n'en auraient rien su et m'auraient laissé tranquille, _avait-il terminé.

_«S'il me tient encore le même genre de propos, je vais lui donner une petite idée du rapport qu'il risque d'obtenir_» se résigna William en commençant à chercher des yeux l'endroit où il avait noté le devoir qu'il lui avait donné pour la semaine à venir.

Après avoir souligné la phrase qui mentionnait celui-ci, _**«Sortir avec une jeune femme de plus de 18 ans»**_, William exhala un profond soupir, referma le dossier puis se dirigea vers son bureau pour aller l'échanger avec celui de son nouveau patient.

En ce qui le concernait, William avait toujours préféré et de loin, les patients qui formulaient eux-mêmes une demande de traitement. Un simple coup d'œil sur la couleur de la fiche d'inscription que sa secrétaire avait préparée puis déposée sur le dessus de la pile de feuilles, lui confirma qu'il s'agissait de ce type de patient.

-_Vive un système de classement par couleurs_, se réjouit-il en levant la feuille bleue à la hauteur de ses yeux. _William Collins_, lut-il avant de jeter un œil là où le jeune homme devrait avoir noté sa profession, _Secrétaire de la municipalité de Longueuil_,releva-t-il. _Ah,_ s'exclama-t-il ensuite en découvrant le nom de son supérieur immédiat, _Catherine DeBourg, Mairesse de la municipalité de Longueuil et de ses environs._

_-Tiens, tiens, tiens, _lança-t-il en repensant aux déclarations publiques de cette femme qu'on retrouvait presque toujours à la une des journaux._ Pour quelle raison cet homme veut-il me consulter? _Se demanda-t-il, pressé de découvrir comment ce William Collins avait pris le temps de décrire son problème.

_«__J'ai de la difficulté à prendre des décisions sans être conseillé par Catherine DeBourg; Je ne lui exprime jamais mon désaccord de peur de perdre son soutien et son approbation; Je suis incapable d'initier des projets ou de faire des choses par moi-même; Je me sens mal à l'aise ou impuissant quand je suis seul et éprouve une crainte exagérée d'être incapable de me débrouiller.»_

Après avoir appuyé sur le bout de son stylo afin d'en dégager la pointe encrée, William nota le diagnostic qu'il estimait le plus juste à partir de cette courte description : _**dépendance affective**_. Un sourire éclatant illumina son visage tandis qu'il refermait le dossier Collins et déclarait : _Bon, un autre avec lequel je vais devoir garder mes distances. _

* * *

_-Où as-tu dis que tu as rangé ma robe noire ? _Demanda Jane en passant la tête par la porte de la chambre de sa sœur Élisabeth.

_-C'est Lydia qui te l'a empruntée la dernière…. Tu as oublié ? Elle voulait la porter pour son bal de graduation, _lui rappela Élisabeth en penchant la tête à côté de son écran d'ordinateur afin d'examiner sa sœur aînée qui était encore en robe de chambre et sortait de la douche.

_-Oh non ! Je ne sais pas quoi mettre et Charles vient me chercher dans dix minutes, _paniqua Jane en sortant de la pièce pour retourner dans la sienne où elle s'empressa de saisir les unes après les autres les tenues dont elle disposait pour les rejeter aussitôt, n'en trouvant aucune qui la satisfasse suffisamment. _J'ai cru que c'était toi qui l'avais portée hier soir quand tu es sortie avec George… _

_-Eh non ! J'aurais bien aimé la mettre par contre. Moi aussi je l'ai cherchée, _avoua-t-elle avant de se précipiter au-devant de Jane pour l'arrêter dans son mouvement. _C'est justement cette robe-là que tu devrais mettre, _mentionna-t-elle tout en lui reprenant des mains pour la tendre devant elle, une belle robe moulante bleue ciel que Jane n'avait portée qu'à deux reprises.

_-Tu as raison comme toujours, elle fera aussi bien l'affaire cet après-midi que durant la soirée, _approuva Jane avant de laisser tomber sa robe de chambre et attendre que sa sœur la lui tende.

_-À quel endroit allez-vous cet après-midi ?_

_-Charles m'emmène rencontrer sa demi-sœur Caroline._

_-Parles-tu de celle qui a été élevée en Angleterre ?_

_-Oui, celle-là même. _

_-Dis donc, ça devient sérieux vous deux, _commenta joyeusement Élisabeth.

_-Tu veux qu'on parle de George ?_ Renchérit Jane et se plaçant dos à sa sœur afin que celle-ci puisse l'aider à remonter sa fermeture à glissières.

_-On ne peut pas comparer voyons…. George et moi sommes amis c'est tout._

_-Il ne m'a pas donné l'impression de rechercher uniquement ton amitié Lizzie quand il est venu te chercher la semaine dernière._

Comprenant que Jane faisait allusion au moment où George l'avait embrassée devant Lydia, Marie et elle-même, Élisabeth rétorqua, _Si George m'a donné un baiser cette fois-là, tu sauras que c'était justement pour faire comprendre à Lydia qu'il n'était pas disponible. _Ayant réussi à obtenir de Jane l'effet escompté puisque celle-ci la fixait bouche bée, Élisabeth reprit,_ imagine-toi donc que pendant que je finissais de me changer et que tu me donnais un coup de main, notre très chère sœur,_ roula-t-elle des yeux en évoquant Lydia, _n'a pas cessé de lui faire des avances. _

_-Irais-tu jusqu'à prétendre qu'il ne t'intéresse pas ? _S'enquit Jane un peu plus tard, une fois qu'elles eurent vidé la question Lydia.

_-Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour le dire… pour l'instant, on apprend à se connaître et c'est bien assez,_ trancha Élisabeth en la poussant dans le dos après avoir entendu la sonnette d'entrée.

-_Salut Charles_, le salua Élisabeth, se réjouissant de constater à quel point le visage du jeune homme s'illuminait en découvrant Jane.

-_Bonsoir Élisabeth_, bredouilla-t-il un instant plus tard, quand, après avoir embrassé Jane sur les deux joues et être resté muet encore quelques secondes, il se rendit enfin compte de sa présence.

-_Ne vous gênez pas pour moi surtout_, les agaça-t-elle immédiatement après avoir réalisé que sa sœur présentait les mêmes symptômes que Charles. _C'est moi qui devrais sortir…. et vous laisser seuls,_ termina-t-elle en les poussant l'un et l'autre vers la sortie.

0o00o0ooo0oo0o00

«Il était seul au centre du salon. La sueur coulait sur son front et ses mains étaient glacées à cause de l'effort qu'il avait dû fournir pour fermer les rideaux de toutes les autres pièces de la maison. Le tonnerre éclata – terrible, lui faisant lâcher la tenture qui couvrait la plus grande surface fenêtrée de la pièce. La peur le fit se vautrer dans le fauteuil qui était tout près de lui, fermer les yeux et se couvrir les oreilles à l'aide de ses deux mains. Le grondement qui suivit et s'éternisa beaucoup trop longtemps avant de diminuer, contribuant grandement à nourrir son anxiété. Une autre lueur vive - donnant presque l'impression d'écarter les rideaux – le prit par surprise, lui fit courber l'échine et appréhender en se recroquevillant le claquement sonore qui allait suivre immanquablement.

-_Mille et un… mille et deux…. mille et trois_, dénombra-t-il, espérant à chaque fois, obtenir la confirmation que l'orage s'éloignait au lieu de se rapprocher de la maison.

Trois coups de tonnerre claquèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre, le forçant à quitter le fauteuil où il s'était pourtant cru en sécurité et à se ruer vers la porte d'entrée.

_-Monsieur Darcy ? _Entendit-il au travers de la porte de son bureau au moment même où il émergeait de son cauchemar.

_-Entrez, _s'entendit-il répondre par réflexe et d'une voix caverneuse. Toutefois, lorsqu'il réalisa que sa secrétaire n'avait aucune réaction particulière en le découvrant directement derrière la porte, William eut la confirmation qu'il devait avoir navigué bien plus longtemps que ce qu'il croyait sur les eaux tumultueuses du songe et des illusions.

-_Votre nouveau patient est arrivé_, _monsieur_, lui mentionna sa secrétaire tout en le dévisageant entre ses cils.

-_Très bien, faites-le attendre quelques instants mademoiselle Potvin. Je vous ferai signe quand je serai prêt, _ajouta-t-il en désignant son poste téléphonique.

-_Bien monsieur Darcy_, rétorqua-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce et refermer la porte derrière elle en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

«_Encore un orage_, déplora William en ramassant son agenda et en calculant le nombre de fois qu'il avait fait ce même rêve. Après avoir relevé cinq épisodes aux cours des deux dernières semaines, il fronça les sourcils et soupira profondément. _Si seulement j'arrivais à trouver ce que mon subconscient essaie de me dire ? _déplora-t-il avant de se mettre en mouvement, passer dans sa salle de bain privée pour se mouiller et s'essuyer le visage, puis revenir dans son bureau et ramasser le dossier du patient qui l'attendait toujours de l'autre côté.

_-Mademoiselle Potvin, envoyez-moi monsieur Collins_, pria-t-il sa secrétaire, son doigt tenant toujours enfoncé le bouton de commande de son intercom.

_-C'est comme si c'était fait monsieur Darcy_, répondit cette dernière.

-_Mademoiselle Potvin, un instant s'il-vous-plait_, l'arrêta-t-il une minute plus tard, juste avant que celle-ci ne referme la porte de son bureau, _pourriez-vous_ _vérifiez si monsieur Robitaille est disponible cette semaine ? Voyez donc si vous pouvez m'obtenir un rendez-vous avec lui?_

_-Bien monsieur, _acquiesça la jeune femme en refermant la porte.

_«Il ne faut pas que j'oublie de lui parler de mes rêves…» _se promit-il, espérant que le thérapeute grâce à qui il était arrivé à surmonter ses difficultés et qu'il revoyait maintenant au besoin, pourrait l'aider à y voir clair.

_-Alors monsieur Collins ? Euh, vous êtes bien William Collins, n'est-ce pas, _vérifia-t-il étonné par l'étrange personnage qui lui faisait face et qui bizarrement, semblait résolu à garder le silence.

_-Oui…. C'est bien moi, _finit-il par lâcher d'une voix basse et éraillée.

_-Alors monsieur Collins, je vous écoute…. Parlez-moi un peu de vous…._

_-De moi ? _Répondit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

_-Oui, de vous… _

_-Euh…. C'est que je ne sais pas trop comment me présenter… Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… Par contre… en parlant de moi aux médias l'autre jour, la Mairesse Catherine DeBourg disait justement que j'étais la personne la plus efficace qu'elle connaissait... _

Enregistrant ses paroles et l'observant avec ses lunettes de psychologue aguerri, William comprit que la joie qui l'avait tout d'abord gagné en découvrant que c'était son patient lui-même qui avait émis le souhait de se détacher de cette femme influente n'avait pas lieu d'être puisque le problème d'attachement de cet homme avait bien l'air d'être tout sauf léger. Ce qui revenait à dire que malgré la meilleure volonté du monde et même en travaillant en équipe, il leur faudrait plusieurs mois, voire même des années avant de venir à bout de ce problème.

-_Monsieur Collins_, l'interpella-t-il finalement. _J'aimerais maintenant vous entendre me parler de votre enfance._

Armé de son stylo, William nota scrupuleusement les informations qu'il jugeait pertinentes et qui pouvaient expliquer ou encore donner du sens au «_pattern_» que le jeune homme ne pouvait avoir développé que dans son enfance.

Lorsqu'il évoqua enfin sa situation familiale, William comprit dès le départ qu'il tenait une piste intéressante. Que celle-ci ne trouvait pas nécessairement sa source dans le fait que son patient était l'aîné de quatre frères, ni même au cœur du drame qu'il avait vécu lorsque son père - voyageur de commerce - était mort à l'âge de quarante-cinq ans, mais bien davantage au sein de ce dont il ne lui avait pas encore parlé.

_-Et votre mère ? Que faisait-elle ?_

_-Ma mère ? _Grimaça-t-il imperceptiblement. Imperceptible oui, mais seulement pour le commun des mortels. Certainement pas en tout cas pour un thérapeute en quête d'informations et pour qui cette réaction physique subtile pouvait permettre d'identifier la cause du malaise pour lequel le secrétaire est venu le consulter. _Il y a peu de chose à dire sur elle. Ma mère n'était pas souvent à la maison. Elle travaillait comme femme de ménage. _

_-Elle devait être absente de nombreuses heures, je suppose ?_

_-De nombreuses journées aussi…. 7 jours sur 7… 365 jours par année, _énuméra-t-il d'un ton presque méprisant, certainement amer.

_-Si j'ai bien compris, vous vous êtes donc retrouvé très jeune, responsable de vos frères ? _S'informa William ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire un lien avec sa propre situation et celle de George Wickham. Trois hommes, trois _**jeunes**_ hommes ayant à minima perdu leur père dans la force de l'âge, trois problématiques différentes…. Mais trois problématiques tout de même.

_-Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre, _se défendit-il_…. J'ai tout pris en charge après la mort de mon père…_

_-Votre mère était reconnaissante j'imagine ? _Insista William même si son intuition lui soufflait qu'il se trouvait en face d'un être qui avait été totalement privé d'affection durant son enfance.

-_Pfff !_ Échappa-t-il avant de serrer les lèvres, s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil et croiser les bras. _Elle avait une drôle de façon de me le montrer. Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de baffes que je recevais au quotidien, _grommela-t-il en détournant la tête pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur. _T'as pas bien plié le linge, _Hurla-t-il d'une voix aigüe et nasillarde._ Tu as couché tes frères trop tôt ! J'aurais bien voulu vous y voir, _commenta-t-il en jetant un œil lourd de sens en direction du psychologue._ Des remontrances, des reproches, voilà ce qu'elle me servait tous les soirs en revenant de travailler. Jusqu'à ce que j'en aie assez. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne à qui j'avais affaire. Elle était impossible à satisfaire, ma mère._

_-Pourquoi en parlez-vous au passé ? Elle est décédée ?_

_-Non, ce genre de femme-là ne meurt pas, _rétorqua-t-il en échappant un rire de dépit.

_-Que voulez-vous dire exactement ?_

_-Ce sont les meilleurs qui partent… comme mon père. _

Jugeant qu'il était préférable de changer de sujet, William tira un trait sous le mot MAMAN qu'il avait écrit en gros caractères dans son cahier puis releva la tête pour demander à son patient de lui parler de sa patronne actuelle, la mairesse Catherine DeBourg.

Surpris de l'ampleur de la transformation physique du jeune homme à la simple évocation de cette femme, William vit apparaître dans son esprit, l'image furtive d'un petit garçon, qui – beaucoup trop tôt, avait dû assumer les responsabilités de son père et qui chaque soir depuis, devait attendre le retour de sa mère, assis sagement dans un fauteuil bien trop grand pour lui, espérant chaque fois recevoir son dû – c'est-à-dire, un peu d'affection.

Le reste était si simple à mettre en place et même à comprendre. Après avoir embrassé une profession dite féminine en devenant secrétaire, il avait cheminé de poste en poste, avait gravi les échelons de l'enceinte politique jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une femme possédant les principaux traits de caractère de sa mère et avec qui, il s'était assuré de reproduire la même dynamique relationnelle : chercher à la satisfaire, sans jamais y arriver. Là, maintenant, pendant qu'il s'extasiait devant l'excellence du rapport qu'il croyait avoir développé avec Catherine DeBourg, William assista peu à peu à la substitution de l'homme d'âge mûr par l'enfant fragile en quête d'amour et de reconnaissance qu'il était autrefois. Le même petit bambin qui souffrait le martyre chaque fois qu'il voyait sa mère offrir aux autres (ses trois jeunes frères en l'occurrence), ce qu'elle lui refusait à lui: tendresses et marques d'affection.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_-Je me nomme George Wickham et je souffre d'hypersexualité, _annonça-t-il à ceux qui l'entouraient.

_-Bienvenue George, _le saluèrent l'un après l'autre les membres du groupe de discussion auquel George avait accepté de se joindre_, _avant de décliner leurs noms et problèmes respectifs.

_-Monsieur Wickham, _l'interpella William Darcy après avoir remercié les autres membres du groupe,_ chaque semaine, un membre de ce groupe prend la parole afin de parler des problèmes qu'il a rencontrés durant la semaine. Que diriez-vous de commencer ?_

_-J'en serais ravi, _rétorqua-t-il, sans savoir que sa posture fermée contredisait ses paroles.

-_On t'écoute George_, l'encouragea la plus jeune femme du groupe.

_-J'ai passé une très bonne semaine, _annonça-t-il tout sourire.

-_Mais encore,_ insista William.

_-Je suis sorti avec une jeune femme de plus de 18 ans. Elle a 24 ans et est également journaliste, _leur apprit-il après s'être légèrement redressé sur sa chaise.

_-Qui a initié la chose ? _L'interrogea son voisin de droite.

_-Moi, _se vanta-t-il avant de poursuivre._ Et d'ailleurs, contrairement à toutes les autres femmes que j'ai côtoyées jusqu'à maintenant, celle-ci n'a rien fait pour attirer mon attention… _

_-Comment vous êtes-vous senti en sa compagnie ? _Lui demanda le plus âgé du groupe.

_-Extrêmement bien…. _

_-Vous attire-t-elle physiquement ? _Osa demander la jeune femme de tantôt.

_-Bien sûr…_

_-Comment faites-vous pour résister alors ? _Ajouta-t-elle.

_-Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai décidé de prendre mon temps avec elle…_

_-Et avec les autres femmes que vous croisez, ça se passe comment ? _Insista celle qui avait tout en commun avec les jeunes femmes qui intéressaient habituellement le jeune homme.

_-Ça n'a pas vraiment changé, _admit-il en déshabillant la jeune blonde du regard, _mais je résiste…_

_0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

L'écran plasma s'éteignit lâchant un bruit sourd et laissant échapper une multitude d'ondes à peine perceptibles. Une larme s'écrasa sur le plancher du salon, suivie ensuite par une autre puis par un nombre si impressionnant qu'elles en devinrent rapidement impossibles à dénombrer.

Maudissant le manque d'inspiration qui l'avait obligée à venir se détendre et écouter la télévision, Élisabeth remonta ses jambes et laissa sa tête retomber sur ses genoux.

«_On se croit fort jusqu'à ce que…_» sanglota-t-elle en songeant à cette jeune fille, victime des mêmes malfrats qu'elle et dont elle venait d'apprendre le suicide. Elle avait écouté, le souffle bloqué, les mains moites et le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, le père de celle-ci s'adresser aux journalistes, la voix brisée et démoli, pour raconter comment il avait fait la macabre découverte en rentrant chez lui après sa journée de travail.

Lorsque le journaliste en chef avait repris la parole et avait mentionné d'une voix consternée à quel moment la jeune femme avait été violée, Élisabeth avait compris qu'il s'agissait de la quatrième victime, celle dont la cour avait préféré taire le nom, par respect pour la famille évidemment, mais surtout parce que celle-ci était la plus jeune de quatre.

«_Si seulement j'avais parlé plus tôt…._» culpabilisa-t-elle, sachant très bien que si elle avait brisé le silence immédiatement après son «**accident**», cette jeune fille serait encore en vie puisqu'à tout le moins, alors qu'ils auraient été en attente de leur procès, les 4 individus auraient été emprisonnés.

…_**.À suivre…**_

**Vos impressions à chaud...**


	7. L'orage gronde

_**Angela, Jenny, Laura, Laurence et Guest, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre directement. Mais sachez que j'apprécie que vous preniez le temps de me transmettre vos impressions au fur et à mesure. N'arrêtez pas je vous en prie. Merci à mes cinq premières lectrices que vous connaissez déjà et dont les réactions spontanées et les nombreuses questions m'ont permis de terminer cette histoire. **_

_**Septième partie**_

Tout de suite après avoir ordonné à sa secrétaire de noter dans le cahier des charges l'heure et les minutes de la fin de l'assemblée mensuelle du conseil d'administration de l'Ordre des psychologues du Québec qu'il dirigeait de main de Maître depuis plus d'un an, William Darcy fut abordé par deux collègues qu'il appréciait plus particulièrement et à qui il suggéra d'aller poursuivre leur conversation autour d'un bon dîner afin de vider le sujet qui les intéressait tous les trois. Chacun d'eux était préoccupé par l'important pourcentage d'élèves qui, depuis le «_Printemps Érable_» avait abandonné leurs sessions ou envisageaient de le faire tant ils étaient épuisés et désabusés.

-_C'est tout sauf une situation gagnante lorsqu'on doit reprendre ses études après s'être épuisé à force de défendre une cause qui nous tient à cœur. Et c'est encore pire lorsque l'institution scolaire ne nous propose rien de mieux que deux sessions intensives collées pour rattraper_ _le retard, _mentionna Jessica Morin après avoir commandé.

-_Pour ma part, pas plus tard que ce matin, j'ai reçu sept demandes d'ouverture de dossiers du Cégep du Vieux-Montréal,_ leur apprit Joseph Marceau, l'époux et collègue de Jessica une fois que le serveur eut ramassé le dernier menu. _En dix ans de clinique, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Sept étudiants ont déposé une demande de report de sessions, alléguant être inaptes à réintégrer leurs programmes pour cause de dépression._

-_C'est à ce point là ?_ S'étonna William.

_-Eh oui, _confirma Jessica. _De mon côté, j'en traite déjà trois et j'ai cinq autres patients en attente_.

_-À ma connaissance, ma secrétaire n'en a accepté que deux,_ affirma William, _je n'ai plus de place de toute façon. Mais pour tout vous dire, personnellement, j'échangerais bien certains de mes patients contre quelques étudiants, _commenta-t-il en roulant des yeux.

-_Considérant le nombre de patients que tu nous envoies déjà, c'est à se demander comment tu fais pour gérer aussi bien ton temps… _l'agaça Jessica.

-_J'ai une excellente secrétaire et je choisis…. J'essaie de bien choisir mes patients,_ se reprit-il, par souci d'honnêteté se rappelant à la dernière seconde qu'il céderait bien volontiers le dossier de George Wickham et même celui de Caroline Whitby à ses deux compagnons tant il était exaspéré par le manque de discernement de l'un et par le «_**flirt**_» constant de l'autre.

-_Parlant du «__**Printemps Érable**__»_ ramena Joseph, _avez-vous lu le papier d'Élisabeth Bennet ? Celui qu'elle a publié samedi dernier et qui critique le travail des policiers ?_

Enregistrant que son épouse et William acquiesçaient tous les deux, Joseph cita justement la phrase qui avait valu à la jeune femme une réaction aussi virulente de la part du Conseil de Presse du Québec. Compte tenu qu'il s'agissait justement du dernier article que William avait collé dans son album, il ne put réprimer son sourire ni même se retenir de citer cette même phrase mentalement.

_-Oh, William, à propos de cette jeune femme, j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un petit service ?_ Intervint Jessica en sortant un calepin de sa bourse.

-_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?_ S'enquit-il avant d'accueillir la bienheureuse diversion que lui offrait le serveur en arrivant avec leurs commandes respectives.

-_J'aimerais connaître l'identité du jeune homme qui lui est venu en aide à la station Forestière de Duchesnay…. _Se penchant vers l'arrière pendant que le serveur posait son potage devant elle, Jessica le remercia poliment puis se redressa d'un mouvement souple avant de poursuivre : _Serait-ce trop te demander de vérifier ça avec ta sœur _? L'implora-t-elle du regard.

_-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, _répondit-il en ramassant un bout de pain, priant pour que sa main ne trahisse pas sa nervosité.

-_J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un dénommé Davis, mais je ne me souviens plus de son prénom,_ s'impatienta-t-elle en tournant les pages de son petit calepin. _Eh, merde, je croyais pourtant l'avoir noté là-dedans, _rouspéta-t-elle avant de renoncer puis remettre le petit cahier dans sa bourse.

_-C'est n'est pas grave Jessica… je vais vérifier auprès de Georgianna, _s'engagea William, autant pour la rassurer que pour se donner le temps de préparer sa prochaine question._ Ma sœur connaît certainement le nom de tous les résidents de la station. Mais dis-moi, Georgianna voudra certainement savoir pourquoi ta patiente s'intéresse à cet homme, _formula-t-il prudemment, non sans éprouver une certaine gêne à utiliser ainsi sa sœur pour satisfaire sa propre curiosité.

-_Oh, en fait c'est moi qui j'aimerais bien lui poser quelques questions concernant ma patiente._ Enregistrant que son principal interlocuteur haussait les sourcils, elle s'empressa de préciser : _Ce qu'il y a, c'est que lorsque nous sommes revenues toutes les deux sur ce qui s'est passé cette fin de semaine-là et plus particulièrement chaque fois qu'elle évoque l'homme qui lui a fait réaliser qu'elle devait parler, elle déploie tellement d'énergie pour essayer de me convaincre qu'elle ne lui en veut pas d'être parti sans lui dire au revoir que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça anormal. _S'accordant une pause le temps de reprendre son souffle, la psychologue jeta un œil sur chacun des deux hommes avant de reprendre,_ En tout cas moi, si je sauvais une personne de la noyade et passais la nuit à m'occuper d'elle, je prendrais la peine de m'assurer que tout va bien avec elle avant de repartir. Je ne disparaîtrais pas comme ça du jour au lendemain. Non, vraiment, ma patiente a beau s'en défendre, je suis certaine qu'elle a vécu ça comme un…_

_-un abandon_, échappa William avant de rougir violemment et saisir son verre d'eau pour faire diversion.

_-Un abandon, oui, c'est ça, c'est même justement ça, _approuva-t-elle._ C'est ce que je crois aussi. En tout cas moi personnellement, cette situation-là m'interpelle et je veux absolument savoir pourquoi il n'est pas revenu la voir avant son départ, _conclut-elle avec emphase.

_-Je dis ça juste comme ça Jessica, mais ne crains-tu pas, si tu la remets en contact avec cet homme, qu'elle fasse un transfert affectif ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que je te disais Jessie, _l'appuya son époux.

_-Bon, nous y voilà. C'est ça, liguez-vous contre moi. Vous êtes de mauvaise foi messieurs, _les accusa-t-elle en posant sa fourchette.

_-Bien quoi. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une victime tomberait amoureuse de son sauveur ? On voit ça tous les jours dans le métier, _se défendit William, alors que pour la seconde fois, le nom de la demi-sœur de Charles lui traversait l'esprit.

_-Tu ne peux pas le nier Jessie, _plaida son époux, _ça nous est tous déjà arrivé au moins une fois._

_-Je sais… Mais dans ce cas-ci, c'est totalement différent._

_-En quoi ? _L'interrogea Joseph.

_-Tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une requête de ma patiente. Ce n'est pas elle qui demande à le revoir. C'est moi et moi seule qui m'intéresse aux motivations de cet homme… Quand je les connaîtrai, j'aviserai. _

_-Ce monsieur avait peut-être des engagements ailleurs, _proposa William.

_-Et bien si c'est le cas, je m'empresserai d'expliquer ça à ma patiente… et ce serai la fin de l'histoire. Car, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'au fond de moi, j'ai l'intime conviction qu'elle irait cent fois mieux, si après avoir surmonté le drame dont elle a été victime elle ne devait pas également composer avec la sordide impression d'avoir été abandonnée par un autre homme._

_-C'est tout à ton honneur Jessica, _releva fièrement son époux_, n'est-ce pas William que c'est une bonne idée finalement._

_-En effet, _déglutit celui dont le visage s'était presque vidé de son sang en raison de la culpabilité qui le rongeait. _Je verrai ce que je peux faire Jessica, pour te mettre en contact avec cet homme, je veux dire…_

_-Je le savais William, _le remercia-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne._ Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi._

_0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o_

_-Oh mais, ça fait un bail monsieur Darcy… 18 mois se sont écoulés depuis votre dernière visite, impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Même moi, je consulte plus souvent que ça, _commenta le thérapeute Jacques Robitaille après avoir invité son patient à prendre place en face de lui.

_-J'ai une nouvelle maîtresse dans ma vie et elle me prend tout mon temps libre, _lui confia William, tout en esquissant un léger sourire.

-_Et puisque je vous connais bien, je devine que vous parlez de l'Ordre des psychologues du Québec et non d'une femme en chair et en os, _rétorqua Jacques en tirant un trait en dessous de la date qu'il venait de noter dans son cahier.

_-C'est si évident ? _S'enquit le jeune homme, faussement offusqué.

_-Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous engager à la légère. Mais si on en venait maintenant à la raison de votre présence ici aujourd'hui… comment puis-je vous aider?_

Sortant de la poche de sa veste la feuille sur laquelle il avait scrupuleusement noté les différents détails des rêves qu'il avait faits sur le thème de l'orage, William la tendit à son thérapeute, puis patienta silencieusement le temps que celui-ci en prît connaissance.

-_Intéressant, _jugea-t-il avant de relever la tête pour demander, _vous avez réellement rêvé à ça sept fois dernièrement ?_

-_Tout à fait._ _Au minimum une fois par semaine, oui, _acquiesça-t-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

-_Hum ! Très surprenant, je vous le concède. Bien alors, je vous propose d'utiliser la même technique que la dernière fois. Celle qui n'a pas grand chose à voir avec la psychologie, _lui rappela-t-il, un large sourire illuminant son visage.

_-Je veux bien essayer… _

Après avoir relu à haute voix le résumé du rêve que William faisait à répétition depuis quelques temps, Jacques l'invita à le lui résumer en une seule phrase et à remplacer les objets et les personnes par des éléments neutres.

_-Bon, alors, voilà selon moi ce que cela pourrait donner : __**Quelqu'un**__ - moi en l'occurrence - se cache à l'intérieur de __**quelque chose**__ - sa maison - pour fuir une __**chose**__ - un orage - qui revient sans arrêt et qui le terrorise, _termina-t-il.

_-Ça vous dit quoi ? Est-ce que cette phrase vous aide à comprendre de quoi il s'agit ?_

_-Euh, non. Pas vraiment, _grimaça-t-il._ J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas à quoi rattacher ça _déplora-t-il.

-_Bon, alors si vous voulez-bien, parlez-moi davantage des deux symboles qu'on retrouve dans votre rêve : la __**maison**__ et __**l'orage**__. Prenant pour acquis que votre subconscient essaie de vous transmettre un message, pour quelle raison, d'après-vous pourrait-il avoir choisi ces deux symboles-là pour vous dire quelque chose ? _Reformula-t-il intelligemment.

_-Difficile à dire. Et bien, j'imagine que la maison pourrait être associée à moi-même… ou plutôt faire référence au réflexe que j'ai toujours eu de me refermer en moi-même lorsque je me sens menacé ou lorsque je veux reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. _

_-Intéressant, vous ne trouvez pas ? _Commenta Jacques tout en l'invitant à poursuivre son analyse d'un geste de la main.

_-Quand à l'orage…. Et bien, on pourrait dire qu'il s'agit d'un phénomène naturel comportant une bonne part d'imprévisibilité et dont je semble avoir très peur, _énonça-t-il, les sourcils froncés. _Mais là, je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi je dois associer ça dans ma vie,_ déplora-t-il en grimaçant.

_-À quel moment exactement avez-vous commencé à rêver à ça ? _Lui demanda Jacques en cherchant la date de la toute première manifestation de ce rêve sur la feuille que William lui avait confiée.

_-Ça fait un peu moins de deux mois, _lui apprit le jeune homme._ La toute première fois c'était en revenant du chalet que je possède dans la région de Québec._

_-S'est-il passé quelque chose pendant que vous étiez là-bas ?_

_-C'est-à-dire que… _commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement puis reprendre d'une voix tremblotante,_ il s'agit d'un week-end où mon ami Charles Bingley m'accompagnait. Je voulais le consulter à propos des travaux que j'avais l'intention de faire à l'intérieur de mon chalet._

_-Rien d'autre ? _S'informa Jacques surpris par la soudaine pâleur de son patient. Le découvrant ensuite totalement perdu dans ses pensées, le psychologue attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires puis se décida finalement à intervenir. Lorsqu'il eut avancé sa main jusqu'à le toucher pour attirer son attention, Jacquesl'interpella-t-il doucement, _Je vous écoute… Allez-y, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur…_

_-Je le sais, _échappa-t-il du bout des lèvres.

_-On dirait bien que vous avez compris quelque chose ? _L'encouragea le thérapeute avant de poursuivre d'une voix douce et se voulant apaisante, _et si c'est le cas, vous devriez m'en parler. Rien ne sert de FUIR…_

Le corps légèrement penché en avant, la tête reposant désormais entre ses deux mains, William confia à son thérapeute tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir concernant sa rencontre avec Élisabeth Bennet, se laissa fouetter au passage par la culpabilité qui le rongeait et qui provenait de deux sources distinctes: le quiproquo à propos de son nom qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de corriger (se cachant derrière le mauvais «timing» à cause de la fragilité de la jeune femme) puis son départ précipité des lieux (pour éviter le soi-disant risque qu'il courrait qu'elle transférât son affection sur lui).

_-Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas prise en charge ? Pourquoi l'avoir confiée à quelqu'un d'autre alors que vous connaissiez déjà son histoire ? _Insista Jacques, presque certain que son patient était sur la bonne voie et que le mystère qui entourait son rêve allait bientôt être résolu.

_-Je ne sais pas…_

_-Ne fuyez pas à l'intérieur de vous-même, _le prévint son thérapeute.

_-Vous avez raison… je crois principalement que c'est parce que je ne me reconnaissais pas quand j'étais avec elle… Je n'arrivais pas à garder mes distances. Alors que c'est si facile avec mes patients. Cette jeune femme m'a fait ressentir des choses que je ne peux expliquer. Et mes émotions n'étaient les seules en cause… mon corps aussi me trahissait, _admit-il péniblement.

_-Pouvez-vous être plus précis…_

_-Je vais essayer, _souffla-t-il avant d'exhaler un profond soupir_. Après l'avoir sauvée de la noyade, au moment où j'ai réalisé que l'hypothermie la menaçait, je me suis approché d'elle pour lui retirer son pantalon mouillé… Pendant que je m'exécutais, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à contrôler mes pulsions… je l'ai désirée, _avoua-t-il d'une voix tremblotante parfaitement conscient que le rouge envahissait ses joues.

-_Êtes-vous conscient que vous avez utilisé le terme «__**contrôle»**__ dans le résumé que vous avez fait de votre rêve… à ce moment-là, vous parliez plutôt – si je vous cite correctement – de la difficulté que vous aviez à «__**contrôler vos émotions**__»… Si cela se trouve monsieur Darcy, il se pourrait bien que «__**l'orage**__» qui vous menace ou plutôt vous effraie en passant par vos rêves ne soit qu'une transposition de ce que cette jeune femme éveille chez vous et que vous craignez de ne pas contrôler._

Pendant que William le fixait avec autant d'intérêt que de perplexité, Jacques revenait en arrière, cherchant dans les notes qu'il avait prises antérieurement, la preuve de ce qu'il cherchait à démontrer.

_-Voilà, j'ai trouvé,_ annonça-t-il en relevant la tête, _lorsque nous avons évoqué vos relations amoureuses pour la dernière fois, vous avez admis avoir compris que c'est justement parce que vous aviez peur d'être abandonné que vous gardiez vos distances avec vos amantes et surtout que vous les repoussiez dès qu'elles se mettaient à faire pression sur vous et à parler d'engagement. Réalisez-vous qu'aussitôt qu'il est question de sentiments et non plus seulement d'attachements vous cherchez à fuir ? Et pas de n'importe quelle manière, en vous réfugiant en vous-même…_

_-Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que vous me donnez matière à réflexions monsieur Robitaille, _admit William qui avait maintenant l'impression de s'enliser dans des sables mouvants.

-_Je l'espère._ _Par contre monsieur Darcy, permettez-moi aussi de régler une autre chose une bonne fois pour toute. Professionnellement parlant, puisque vous étiez attiré par cette jeune femme,_ _c'est clair pour moi que vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher et que vous avez pris la bonne décision en le confiant aux bons soins d'un collègue, _exposa-t-il avant d'ajouter, _de plus,_ _n'eut été de cette petite méprise concernant votre nom – que vous pouvez aisément corriger je vous l'accorde – je ne vois pas pourquoi vous continuez à vous mettre martel en tête. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez la revoir demain matin. _

_-…_

_-Concernant votre rêve maintenant, _poursuivit Jacques_, je ne serais pas étonné que celui-ci disparaisse de lui-même maintenant que vous avez compris ce que votre subconscient essayait de vous dire. Pour ma part, je suis d'accord avec votre analyse et croit également que celui-ci vous invite à sortir de votre coquille et à vous abandonner une bonne fois pour toute._

Préférant ne pas remettre en question l'analyse de l'homme qui venait tout de même de lui faire comprendre beaucoup de choses en peu de temps, William se contenta d'acquiescer, devinant que de son côté, il lui faudrait de nombreuses heures de réflexion pour se remettre de ce qui s'était passé en lui pendant cette séance et aussi pour prendre le meilleure décision possible concernant la jeune femme qui «_**squattait**_» plus que jamais ses pensées – bien qu'il soit plus juste encore de dire qu'elle l'obsédait. Sans compter que dans la balance, il devait à tout le moins tenir compte de deux choses – il lui faudrait s'amender pour avoir affecté l'estime de soi d'Élisabeth en prenant la poudre d'escampette et prendre garde de ne pas éclabousser ceux qui par la force des choses se retrouvent coincés entre les deux, à savoir Charles Bingley et Jane Bennet.

_«Il est temps que je cesse de repousser l'échéance et de défier les lois de la probabilité. Après tout, moi seul sait tout ce que j'ai dû inventer pour éviter de tomber sur elle en allant rejoindre Charles et Jane quelque part…» _se résigna-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_-N'hésitez jamais à venir me voir monsieur Darcy, _le salua le psychologue avant de retenir sa main un court instant pour ajouter à voix basse,_ je ne peux peut-être rien faire pour vous épargner cet orage qui sévit à l'intérieur de vous, mais j'ose croire que vous avez maintenant, une bonne idée de ce que vous devez faire pour limiter les dégâts…. Enfin, c'est vous qui voyez…_

Aussitôt qu'il posa les deux pieds bien à plat sur le trottoir en face de la clinique qu'il venait de quitter, William haussa la main pour faire signe à l'un des taxis qui était stationné près de la bouche de métro, puis sortit son cellulaire pour regarder s'il avait des messages. Son thérapeute avait raison, comme toujours. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sortait de son bureau le cœur au bord des lèvres, l'estomac noué et en ayant l'impression que les bruits de la ville heurtaient son tympan aussi violemment qu'un marteau piqueur. La première fois, il en avait même été malade, là, directement au bord du trottoir et s'il n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de demander à son ami Charles de venir le cueillir après sa séance, il se serait certainement retrouvé à l'hôpital plutôt que dans son propre appartement.

Il attendit d'être certain que la même chose ne lui arrivait pas avant d'envoyer un message texte à celui qui était devenu – par la force des choses et avec les années, sa bouée de sauvetage.

0o0o0ooo0o0o00o0o0o

Charles se trouvait sur le chantier en compagnie des deux maçons qu'il venait d'engager lorsque son cellulaire se mit à vibrer.

Lorsqu'il découvrit le message de son ami, il s'excusa auprès des deux hommes qu'il laissa en compagnie de son contremaître puis composa son numéro sans tarder.

_-Ce midi, _mentionna-t-il d'entrée de jeu.

_-Tu peux ? _S'étonna William.

_-Oui. Quoique le midi c'est plus serré, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix puisque ce soir je sors avec Jane. Ça fait trois jours que je ne l'ai pas vue… elle a consacré presque toutes ses soirées à sa sœur Élisabeth… _

_-Un problème ? _S'informa William gagné par l'inquiétude.

_-Elle ne va pas très bien depuis qu'elle a appris que la plus jeune des victimes s'est suicidée… _

_-Oh, _intervint William avant d'être obligé de s'excuser auprès de Charles, le temps de donner des précisions au chauffeur de taxi. _Bon, c'est y est, je suis à nouveau à l'écoute Charles._

_-Je te disais qu'Élisabeth allait moins bien depuis la mort de l'une des trois autres victimes._

_-Je vois… De quelle jeune fille s'agit-il ?_

_-Il s'agit de la dernière jeune femme qui a été agressée par les quatre individus. _

_-Fichtre…_

_-Jane m'a dit que sa sœur se sent personnellement responsable de sa mort. Elle semble convaincue que si elle avait parlé tout de suite après son agression, cette fille serait encore en vie._

_-Sa thérapeute est au courant ? _S'informa William, tandis que la force et le courage qui l'avaient habité une minute plus tôt fondaient à vue d'œil.

_-Oui. Tout comme son petit ami._

_-Elle voit quelqu'un, _déglutit-il en sentant une boule de former dans sa gorge.

_-Oui, mais depuis quelques semaines seulement… Jane m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme qui travaille dans le monde de l'édition. Oh, mais excuse-moi William, il faut absolument que je te laisse. On se voit à quelle heure ?_

_-Oui… je nous réserve une table à l'express…. pour 12 heures ça ta va ?_

_-Super ! À tantôt William._

_00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

N'étant pas entré dans un salon funéraire depuis très longtemps, George Wickham s'accrocha discrètement au bras d'Élisabeth, déterminé à ce qu'elle ignorât à quel point il était aussi réticent qu'elle à se trouver là, bien que leurs motifs soient diamétralement opposés. La présence de la jeune femme avait tout à voir avec la honte et la culpabilité qui l'habitaient alors que George lui tentait de repousser les images troublantes issues de son passé qui ressurgissaient en grappe et dans lesquelles son père lui apparaissait, aussi blême et rigide que peut l'être un mort dans son cercueil.

Une seconde avant qu'il ne déclare forfait et s'écroule sur une chaise se demandant encore comment tous ces gens pouvaient faire pour côtoyer la mort d'aussi près, Élisabeth lui avait involontairement sauvé la mise en l'informant qu'elle désirait se rendre seule devant le cercueil.

Une dame à la chevelure grisonnante se tenant en retrait du cercueil vint pour lui céder la place, mais fut arrêtée dans son mouvement par Élisabeth qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester plus d'une minute.

_-Vous étiez amie ? _Observa-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard après avoir jeté un œil dans sa direction et constaté qu'elle pleurait. _Ma fille n'avait pas beaucoup d'amies, _ajouta-t-elletout occupée qu'elle était toujours à contempler affectueusement celle qui grâce à l'excellent travail du thanatologue avait l'air de faire un somme.

_-Non… je ne la connaissais pas personnellement, _bredouilla Élisabeth avant de sortir un papier mouchoir de la poche de sa veste et s'éponger les yeux.

_-Oh, mon Dieu !_ Entendit-elle alors la dame s'exclamer. Elle ne fut donc pas étonnée en ouvrant les yeux de voir qu'elle avait reporté toute son attention sur une autre personne dont l'arrivée était synonyme de réconfort. _Comme c'est aimable à vous d'être venu, William. Je vous avais laissé un message… mais comme vous êtes très occupé… _

_-C'est tout naturel que je sois là, voyons, _rétorqua une voix qui lui était familière puisqu'elle l'entendait à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à son séjour à la Station Forestière.

Élisabeth eut beau savoir et surtout sentir qu'elle n'était pas à sa place, elle se détourna afin qu'il ne put pas la voir, baissa la tête et le laissa la contourner pour s'approcher de la dame.

_-Vous auriez dû m'appeler bien avant madame Moreau…_

_-Je sais…_

Se sentant soudainement de trop et surtout ne sachant pas comment réagirait son sauveur s'il découvrait sa présence, Élisabeth se détourna lentement puis fit quelques pas en direction de l'endroit où elle avait laissé George quelques minutes plus tôt.

«_Mais où peut-il être_ ?» S'impatienta-t-elle tout en le cherchant des yeux en prenant bien soins de ne pas lorgner en direction du cercueil, où les deux autres poursuivaient leur conversation.

-V_ous êtes Élisabeth Bennet n'est-ce pas ? _La surprit une voix de femme dans son dos.

_-Euh, oui, c'est bien moi, _répondit-telle en se retournant pour étudier la nouvelle venue qu'elle avait tout d'abord appris à reconnaître à cause des nombreux clichés qu'elle avait vus d'elle dans les journaux, puis à cause des nombreux frissons qui lui avaient traversé l'échine chaque fois que cette femme avait parcouru la salle d'audience pour se rendre à la barre alors que ses pas étaient soutenus par le claquement de la canne qui lui était nécessaire pour marcher depuis qu'elle était sortie du coma. _Clémence Martel, _haleta Élisabeth devinant qu'en tant que «_**jumelles d'expérience**_», il était tout à fait normal qu'elles eussent toutes les deux ressenti, le besoin d'être là. Que ça devait même faire partie du processus de guérison.

-_Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous dire merci,_ déglutit Clémence.

_-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier… _

_-Et comment… si vous ne les aviez pas dénoncés, qui sait combien d'autres victimes ils auraient fait._

_-Ce serait tellement plus simple si je pouvais arriver à voir les choses comme ça… _

_-Pas la peine de m'expliquer, _la coupa Clémence,_ je devine pourquoi vous êtes là…. Mais nous faisons fausse route toutes les deux. _

Devinant à la grimace qui déforma soudainement les traits déjà tirés de la jeune femme qu'être debout était encore une épreuve, Élisabeth désigna d'un geste la rangée de chaises où George s'était écrasé à son arrivée, puis la soutint pendant qu'elles s'y rendaient.

-_Que voulez-vous dire par «nous faisons fausse route»_ ? S'informa Élisabeth une fois qu'elles furent installées.

Après avoir jeté un œil à droite puis à gauche afin de s'assurer qu'aucun membre de la famille de la défunte ne se trouvait près d'elles, Clémence se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer : _J'ai appris de la bouche même de sa mère que sa fille était maniaco-dépressive. Il semble qu'elle ait hérité ça de sa mère d'ailleurs. Celle-ci prend du lithium depuis de nombreuses années, _lui confia-t-elle à voix basse.

-_Pauvre femme,_ la plaignit Élisabeth.

_-Écoutez mademoiselle Bennet…_

_-Appelez-moi Élisabeth voyons, _l'invita-t-elle.

_-Très bien Élisabeth. Je dois partir, mais j'aimerais beaucoup vous revoir. Tenez, voici ma carte. _

_-Merci Clémence. Je vous appellerai soyez-en certaine, mais là, tout de suite, je vais vous accompagner à l'extérieur, _la prévint-elle tout en ramassant sa carte et l'insérant dans la pochette extérieure de sa bourse.

Restée seule sur le trottoir, après avoir suivi des yeux le taxi à bord duquel Clémence était partie, la jeune journaliste exhala un profond soupir, esquissa un léger sourire en pensant à la belle rencontre qu'elle venait de faire puis fit volte face pour retourner à l'intérieur.

«_Où est George maintenant ?_ se demanda-t-elle tout en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle la tourna jusqu'à la faire débloquer, puis arrêta son mouvement pour marmonner : _Faites que je tombe sur George rapidement et pas sur monsieur Davis»_, pria-t-elle avant d'entrer.

Avançant prudemment jusqu'au centre de la pièce, Élisabeth examina attentivement les différents groupes espérant repérer son ami le plus rapidement possible. C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut tout près de la salle de bain des hommes. Il était affreusement pâle et se tenait le dos appuyé sur le bord du mur.

Allongeant le pas afin de se rendre jusqu'à lui, Élisabeth entra en collision avec un homme qui arrivait de la droite.

-_Monsieur Davis_, le reconnut-elle avant de rougir violemment.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, mais que faites-vous ici ? _S'étonna-t-il en rougissant à son tour.

_-Élisabeth ? Mais où étais-tu passée ? Ça fait une vingtaine de minutes que je te cherche…_ Intervint George Wickham qui arrivait derrière elle en titubant. Apercevant William Darcy, il se figea à son tour, blêmit subitement, plaqua un semblant de sourire sur son visage puis déglutit, _monsieur Darcy, mais que faites-vous ici ?_

_-Monsieur Wickham, _le salua William d'une voix blanche, tout occupé qu'il était à analyser l'expression tourmentée de la jeune femme qui était devenue aussi pâle que son compagnon, puis à cacher derrière un masque neutre, la vive contrariété qui le gagnait en réalisant que pendant toutes ces semaines, alors que son patient évoquait l'évolution de sa vie amoureuse, il avait indirectement cautionné qu'il fit la cour à celle – qui la première – avait su provoquer en lui – un orage qui en cet instant, lui semblait aussi dévastateur qu'un ouragan.

_-Votre nom… votre nom n'est pas William Davis ?_ Bégaya la jeune femme, s'agrippant au bras de son compagnon, craignant de perdre pied à son tour.

-_Non. Je suis William Darcy,_ confirma le psychologue en la contemplant entre ses cils. _Il s'agit d'un malentendu… _reprit-il incapable de ne pas réagir au visage consterné de la jeune femme.

_-Vous vous connaissez ?_ S'enquit George en les contemplant l'un après l'autre.

_-Il serait plus juste de dire que je croyais le connaître,_ rétorqua la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers son compagnon, _allez, viens George. Nous rentrons_, ordonna-t-elle en se détournant brusquement.

-_Monsieur Darcy_, le salua George en penchant légèrement la tête.

-_Monsieur Wickham,_ l'imita William tout en suivant la jeune femme des yeux.

…_**. À suivre….**_

_**Qui est le plus étonné selon vous: Elisabeth? William? Les deux?**_

_**Miriamme**_


	8. Navire déserté

**Mesdames, je mets un autre chapitre en ligne pour vous remercier car vous n'êtes pas restées silencieuses et avez été bonnes avec moi. De plus, puisque cette histoire est terminée, je cède la parole aux quelques thérapeutes que vous y retrouvez: _Il s'agit de la loi de cause à effet, plus vous serez nombreuses à commenter, plus rapidement vous connaîtrez la suite de notre histoire..._ Bonne lecture. Miriamme**

_**Huitième partie**_

La colère naquit, enfla, forma une boule qui enflamma son plexus solaire et se répandit dans le reste de son corps d'homme parfait. D'une main désormais tremblante, George Wickham relut pour la troisième fois la copie du rapport officiel que son psychologue avait transmis aux autorités concernées.

_«Tu me le payeras William Darcy !» _jura-t-il tout en songeant à l'incident qui avait déréglé ou plutôt désorganisé ce qu'il avait si habilement planifié : **ce baiser qu'Élisabeth lui avait donné**.

_**Quelques jours plus tôt…**_

Un étrange malaise s'était installé entre George et sa compagne pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où il avait stationné sa voiture en arrivant au salon mortuaire. Une certaine raideur caractérisait sa démarche tandis qu'il cherchait une façon d'expliquer qu'il pût connaître celui à qui sa compagne s'était heurtée alors qu'elle venait vers lui. Il se remémora tout d'abord qu'il avait délibérément utilisé le nom du psychologue en question comme prétexte pour se présenter à Élisabeth et son amie Nouchine et trouva du réconfort dans le fait qu'il savait que la jeune femme n'aurait aucun mal à admettre qu'il aurait préféré attendre un peu avant de lui révéler quelque chose d'aussi personnel que la nécessité de suivre une thérapie. Tout ce qui lui fallait pour ne pas perdre la face, et rapidement, c'était une raison valable qu'il pourrait utiliser pour justifier qu'il consultât un tel spécialiste.

Du côté de la jeune femme, c'était bien davantage l'incertitude, l'incompréhension et l'incrédulité qui se chamaillaient en elle, chacun croyant avoir préséance sur l'autre, chacun s'amplifiant au contact des autres. Arrivée devant la voiture, Élisabeth transpirait abondamment, sentait son cœur palpiter jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et craignait à tout instant que ses genoux se dérobassent sous elle tandis qu'elle repensait à tous ces instants où elle avait côtoyé William Darcy. Un détail qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à maintenant remonta à la surface au moment où elle attachait sa ceinture de sécurité. «_Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte_ ? S'accusa-t-elle alors qu'elle réentendait dans sa tête, l'échange qui s'était tenu entre les deux hommes au moment où Charles Bingley arrivait dans le sentier et que William Darcy venait tout juste de lui éviter de tomber dans le vide. _C'est moi, c'est moi seule qui ai associé son prénom au nom de famille prononcé par Charles à son arrivée, _comprit-elle alors._ J'aurai dû être plus attentive, _se sermonna-t-elle,_ après tout, quel homme appellerait son meilleur ami par son nom de famille ?»_

Repensant ensuite à l'échange qui avait suivi, et plus précisément au moment où après l'avoir remercié en utilisant ce qu'elle croyait être son nom, William avait essayé de la détromper, Élisabeth se souvint que si elle avait fait la sourde oreille à ce moment-là et avait négligé d'écouter son explication c'était tout simplement parce qu'à cet instant précis, elle était uniquement habitée par la crainte d'être touchée par Charles. _Sans compter que j'étais bien trop pressée de quitter les lieux.»_

La colère reprit ses droits immédiatement après, lorsqu'elle repensa à toutes ces heures passées ensuite à ses côtés, durant la nuit - et pendant lesquelles, _s'il l'avait voulu_, il aurait pu la détromper.

«_Mais pourquoi n'en a-t-il rien fait ?» _s'interrogea-t-elle. L'explication la plus plausible mais également la plus douloureuse était liée au métier exercé par son sauveur. En tant que psychologue, sans doute avait-il été traversé par la crainte qu'en apprenant qui il était, elle aurait manifesté le désir d'être traitée par lui. _À moins qu'il n'ait cru qu'en apprenant que j'étais avec le fondateur du dernier refuge, je me transformerais en une féroce intervieweuse», _ironisa-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule pour repenser à tout ça.

_-Je sais qu'on s'était entendus pour sortir après être passées au salon, mais j'aimerais mieux que tu me ramènes chez moi George, _annonça-t-elle à son compagnon se préparant à l'entendre protester.

_-Comme tu veux…_

_-Ça va George ?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle en jetant un œil dans sa direction.

_-Pas vraiment, non, _rétorqua-t-il d'un ton bourru.

_-Je suis désolée, je sais que tu voulais qu'on…_

_-Non, _la coupa-t-il aussitôt, _tu fais fausse route Élisabeth. Ma mauvaise humeur n'a rien à voir avec toi. Ce qu'il y a c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur William Darcy… pas plus que je m'attendais à ce que tu le connaisse personnellement. _

_-Il était à la Station Forestière quand j'y ai séjourné avec Jane pour écrire mon article, _lui apprit-elle, se refusant à lui dévoiler le reste.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la voiture pendant lequel Élisabeth réalisa que Jane devait être au courant pour William et s'étonna de ce qu'elle ne lui en ait pas parlé.

_-J'imagine que tu souhaites savoir pourquoi je vois un psychologue ? _Lâcha finalement George en exhalant un profond soupir.

_-Pas du tout, _rétorqua-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras. _Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler si tu ne veux pas, _le rassura-t-elle en s'installant plus confortablement.

_-Mais si, au contraire… je tiens à te le dire. Après tout, on travaille dans le même milieu… et comme celui-ci est truffé de mauvaises langues… il est essentiel que tu apprennes cette histoire de ma propre bouche… _

_-C'est comme tu veux… _l'encouragea-t-elle.

_-Ce que je vais te raconter s'est produit il y a quelques mois. Au moment où un groupe de jeunes collégiennes nous ont été imposées comme stagiaires - pour une durée indéterminée, comme toujours, _bougonna-t-il._ Pour ma part, je me suis personnellement occupé de deux jeunes femmes. La plus jeune des deux s'est entichée de moi et faisait tout pour se retrouver seule avec moi. Comme tu peux t'en douter, dès qu'elle en a eu l'occasion, elle s'est jetée sur moi et m'a embrassé. Je l'ai aussitôt repoussée et mise à la porte. Le lendemain, quand je suis arrivé au journal, mon patron m'attendait dans mon bureau…._

_-Facile à deviner, elle avait porté plainte contre toi, _devina Élisabeth.

_-Bingo, _confirma-t-il,_ pour harcèlement sexuel._

_-Tu t'es défendu j'espère ?_

_-Bien entendu… et mon patron ne fut pas difficile à convaincre. Il m'a même dit qu'il avait senti venir la chose… après avoir observé le manège de la jeune femme. Toutefois, il m'a également fait comprendre que j'étais dans de beaux draps puisque le père de cette fille était le principal actionnaire du journal et que toute cette histoire le plaçait lui-même dans une position très délicate…_

_-Pas aussi délicate que toi quand même, _protesta Élisabeth.

_-C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit. Bref, il m'a alors suggéré de le laisser négocier en mon nom avec l'homme d'affaire en question - ce que je me suis empressé d'accepter. Deux jours plus tard, mon patron me convoquait à nouveau pour m'apprendre que l'actionnaire acceptait d'enterrer l'affaire mais à une condition…_

_-Que tu suive une thérapie, _devina Élisabeth.

_-Tout juste… six mois de rencontres, au terme desquelles je devrais montrer patte blanche à mon patron ou si tu aimes mieux, lui présenter un bilan psychologique positif._

_-Et pour ce soir, aucun de nous deux ne pouvait savoir que la mère de la jeune défunte serait également une patiente de monsieur Darcy, _allongea Élisabeth d'un ton plutôt hargneux.

_-Tout juste. Le monde est petit, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, _déplora Wickham en s'arrêtant devant l'immeuble d'Élisabeth.

-_Dans un cas comme celui-là, je dirais plutôt qu'il n'est pas assez grand_, maugréa la jeune femme avant de ramasser le sac à main qu'elle avait déposé sur le siège arrière.

_-Élisabeth, _l'arrêta George au moment où elle allongeait le bras pour ouvrir la portière. _J'espère que ce que je t'ai raconté ne changera rien entre nous. Que tu auras toujours confiance en moi, _bégaya-t-il dans un excès de timidité qui fit fondre le cœur déjà troublé de sa compagne.

_-Ne t'en fais pas George. Ça ne changera rien du tout. Je te remercie de m'en avoir parlé, _l'encouragea-t-elle, comprenant du coup que pour sa part, elle n'était pas encore prête à en faire autant et à lui parler de sa souffrance.

Dans un geste aussi spontané que surprenant, Élisabeth franchit la distance qui la séparait du visage de George et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quelques secondes plus tard, avant qu'il ne puisse même songer à profiter de la situation puisqu'il flottait encore dans l'agréable vapeur de la surprise, la jeune femme mit fin à son baiser, le salua à voix basse puis s'extirpa de la voiture. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard dans sa direction pour lui envoyer la main, elle pénétra dans l'immeuble où elle demeurait avec sa sœur Jane puis s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, extrêmement soulagée de ne croiser personne.

Tandis que l'étroit habitacle en mouvance tanguait jusqu'au quinzième étage, elle s'accota le dos contre le mur du fond et se mit à réciter ce merveilleux poème d'Émile Nelligan dont la seule évocation lui permettait de se rebrancher à ses émotions. Le seul aussi qui convenait à son état actuel et qui lui offrait un exutoire instantané à sa souffrance. Car la grande et vieille douleur s'était malheureusement réveillée au moment où elle l'avait revu, lui. Sans compter qu'elle s'était même accrue à l'instant où il était tombé de son piédestal, l'entraînant avec elle puisque malgré tout, malgré elle surtout, elle s'était accrochée à lui.

La perte de ses illusions, ne fut pas moins douloureuse que la perte de son innocence.

_C'était un grand Vaisseau taillé dans l'or massif :_

_Ses mâts touchaient l'azur, sur des mers inconnues ;_

_La Cyprine d'amour, cheveux épars, chairs nues,_

_S'étalait à sa proue, au soleil excessif._

_Mais il vint une nuit frapper le grand écueil_

_Dans l'Océan trompeur où chantait la Sirène,_

_Et le naufrage horrible inclina sa carène_

_Aux profondeurs du Gouffre, immuable cercueil._

_Ce fut un Vaisseau d'Or, dont les flancs diaphanes_

_Révélaient des trésors que les marins profanes,_

_Dégoût, Haine et Névrose, entre eux ont disputés._

_Que reste-t-il de lui dans la tempête brève ?_

_Qu'est devenu mon cœur, navire déserté ?_

_**Hélas! Il a sombré dans l'abîme du Rêve !**_

Allongée dans son lit, œuvrant à sonder cet abîme dans la noirceur de sa chambre, Élisabeth se contraignit à rester éveillée déterminée à attendre le retour de sa sœur afin d'avoir avec elle, une franche et longue conversation. Il lui tardait de savoir jusqu'à quel point sa sœur aînée et Charles avaient été impliqués et surtout pour quel motif ils avaient accepté de ne rien lui dire.

0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

_-William ? Quelle bonne surprise. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? _Le salua sa collègue psychologue Jessica Morin en recevant son appel.

_-Deux choses en fait… j'ai une information à te communiquer… et puis j'ai également besoin de conseils, _lui apprit-il d'entrée de jeu.

_-Très bien, je t'écoute, _rétorqua-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers un fauteuil pour s'asseoir.

_-J'ai une importante révélation à te faire concernant l'homme qui est venu en aide à Élisabeth Bennet, _lâcha-t-il d'un seul souffle et d'un ton légèrement anxieux.

_-Oh, alors laisse-moi aller chercher mon stylo…_

_-Ce n'est pas la peine… puisque tu le connais, _lâcha-t-il en serrant les lèvres.

_-Je le connais ? Qui est-ce alors ? _L'interrogea-t-elle.

_-Tu le connais même très bien… Il s'agit de moi._

_-C'était toi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Ton nom de famille n'est pas Davis, _observa-t-elle, les yeux posés sur l'une des pages du calepin dans lequel elle prenait ses notes.

_-J'étais présent à Duchesnay la fin de semaine où mademoiselle Bennet s'y trouvait pour écrire son article._

_-Ça alors. Quel retournement. Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit ça au restaurant ?_

_-Parce que…. Parce que… comme je te l'ai dit à ce moment-là… j'estimais qu'il y avait un risque de transfert affectif… et puis aussi parce que je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'est toi qui voulais t'entretenir avec lui… avec moi, _déglutit-il maladroitement.

_-Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre de tergiverser, _commenta-t-elle.

_-Je sais… mais tu comprendras mieux quand j'en serai rendu à te demander conseil…_

_-Très bien… Mais avant, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu n'as pas pris la peine de t'assurer que tout allait bien avec elle avant de partir?_

_-Oh mais je l'ai fait… pas directement je veux bien le reconnaître… mais c'est tout comme puisque je suis passé par ma sœur. C'est à elle que j'ai confié mademoiselle Bennet. À ses bons soins je veux dire. Je suis parti la conscience tranquille puisque je la savais entre de très bonnes mains…_

_-Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Et je me contenterai de cette explication, bien que je considère que cela ne répond qu'en partie à ma question… mais toi, personnellement, _hésita-t-elle,_ avais-tu une raison de ne pas vouloir aller la saluer ?_

_-Oui et non… C'est-à-dire que j'étais quelque peu gêné… il y a eu un malentendu au moment où nous nous sommes présenté l'un à l'autre… c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a dit que l'homme en question s'appelait William Davis. C'est mon ami Charles qui est à l'origine de la méprise… _

_-Oh, je vois._

_-Mais ce qui complique encore les choses… c'est que durant cette même fin de semaine, Charles a rencontré la sœur d'Élisabeth. _

_-Parles-tu de Jane Bennet ? _S'informa Jessica tout en posant le doigt sur le nom en question.

_-Tout juste. Charles et Jane se fréquentent officiellement depuis environ un mois._

_-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu dis que ton meilleur ami Charles Bingley sort avec la sœur de ma patiente, _proposa-t-elle.

_-C'est exactement ça._

_-Donc tu l'as revue ?_ Suggéra-t-elle.

_-Oui, mais pas à cause de ce lien-là._

_-Dans un autre contexte?_

_-Oui, justement. Je l'ai revue hier soir au moment où je suis allé offrir mes sympathies à une ancienne patiente qui vient de perdre sa fille. Je l'ignorais, mais la défunte n'était nulle autre que l'une des trois autres victimes des agresseurs d'Élisabeth._

_-Je vois de qui tu parles. Je suis au courant. Mademoiselle Bennet m'avait prévenue qu'elle irait, _mentionna Jessica._ Nous en avons parlé il y a deux jours. Elle croyait que ça l'aiderait à progresser. Et je l'ai encouragée à le faire._

_-C'est là que nous nous sommes revus… totalement par hasard… donc, elle sait maintenant qui je suis._

_-Ah, bon ! Tout est bien qui finit bien alors ? _Présuma-t-elle._ Elle connaît maintenant la raison pour laquelle tu es parti si vite et sans aller la saluer, _présuma-t-elle.

_-Et bien, malheureusement non. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter de ça avec elle… Il s'est passé autre chose au salon et j'aurais bien besoin de ton avis, _mentionna William après avoir exhalé un profond soupir.

_-Très bien, je t'écoute William. Tu as toute mon attention._

_00o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Il était minuit lorsque Jane rentra chez elle après avoir passé une soirée de rêve avec Charles. Ses lèvres étaient encore gonflées à force d'avoir été mordillées, embrassées et même léchées par celles de son amant. Elle vacillait légèrement, fruit de l'ivresse amoureuse.

«_Si Élisabeth est encore éveillée, je lui apprend la bonne nouvelle_, se promit-elle en jetant un œil émerveillé sur la bague qu'elle portait au doigt et qui brillait de mille feux en pénétrant dans la lumière au moment où elle déverrouillait la porte. Jetant son sac et sa veste sur la petite table qu'il y avait dans l'entrée, elle découvrit avec stupeur, le mot que sa sœur avait collé dans le miroir qui était au-dessus de la table et se demanda, l'espace d'une seconde, si celle-ci n'était pas déjà au courant.

_**«Jane, viens me voir en arrivant. Si je dors, réveille-moi»**_

Poussant la porte de la chambre d'Élisabeth une minute plus tard, elle ne fut pas surprise de la découvrir profondément endormie. Après l'avoir secouée à trois reprises sans succès, Jane ramassa le stylo que sa sœur avait utilisé pour rédiger son message puis lui écrivit qu'après avoir tenté de l'éveiller à trois reprises, elle avait renoncé et était allée se coucher.

oo0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-_Mademoiselle Bennet_, l'invita Jessica en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

-_Madame Morin,_ l'imita la jeune femme en prenant place sur le banc du patient.

_-Alors, vous devez bien vous demander pourquoi j'ai souhaité que nous devancions votre rendez-vous ?_

_-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, _soupira Élisabeth.

_-Et bien, pour tout vous dire, j'avais hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de votre visite au salon funéraire, _lâcha-t-elle.

_-Oh, ça. À vrai dire, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, _rétorqua Élisabeth d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

_-Parlez m'en davantage_, l'invita Jessica.

_-Et bien… j'y ai fait deux rencontres intéressantes, mais intéressantes, chacune pour des raisons différentes, _commença la jeune femme.

Pendant qu'Élisabeth lui parlait de l'impact positif qu'avait eu sur son moral, sa rencontre avec l'autre victime, Jessica continuait à surveiller de près le langage non verbal de sa patiente, satisfaite de l'énergie qui se dégageait de ses mouvements qu'elle sentait moins calculés, plus spontanés.

-_Clémence était là pour les mêmes raisons que moi et nous allons nous revoir. J'ai rendez-vous avec elle lundi prochain, _lui apprit-elle lui offrant son premier vrai sourire.

_-Vous voir ainsi me comble de joie mademoiselle Bennet,_ lui exprima-t-elle ouvertement avant de l'interroger : _et cette autre rencontre dont vous me parliez, s'agirait-il de mon collègue William Darcy par hasard ?_

_-Vous êtes déjà au courant… _comprit Élisabeth en se raidissant sur son fauteuil.

_-Oui. Il m'a téléphoné le lendemain de votre rencontre. Il était très inquiet pour vous…_

_-Mieux vaut tard que jamais,_ blagua-t-elle avant de rouler des yeux et plaquer un sourire de convenance sur son visage. _Pardon, je n'ai pas le droit de dire ça._

_-Il m'a demandé de vous remettre ses coordonnées, _lui apprit Jessica en lui tendant un papier plié en deux.

Haussant les épaules, Élisabeth exhala un profond soupir, étira le bras jusqu'à saisir l'étroite feuille de papier puis la mit dans la poche de sa veste en s'abstenant d'y jeter un œil.

-_Mademoiselle Bennet,_ l'interpela Jessica en se penchant vers elle, _je veux que vous sachiez que monsieur Darcy et moi n'avons pas discuté de votre thérapie. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'est qu'il vous avait rencontré au salon et que vous aviez l'air bouleversé._

_-Bien sûr que je l'étais. _

_-Et maintenant, ça va ?_

_-Beaucoup mieux. _

_-Et avec George Wickham, vous en êtes où ?_

Constatant que sa patiente rougissait, Jessica repensa à ce que William lui avait confié concernant le jeune homme quand il avait abordé cet autre sujet pour lequel il tenait à lui demander conseil.

_-Je l'ai embrassé. Moi, Élisabeth Bennet, je me suis penchée vers lui et l'ai embrassé, _allongea-t-elle non sans fierté.

_-Comment a-t-il réagi ? _S'informa Jessica, en essayant de minimiser l'importance que revêtait cette question pour elle.

_-Plutôt bien. Il a rougi de façon tout à fait charmante… je crois que je l'ai étonné. Mais personne n'a été aussi étonné que moi, c'est bien certain. Je ne pensais jamais qu'un jour j'oserais faire ça, _admit Élisabeth en soupirant.

_-Encourageant, _commenta Jessica qui décida de garder pour elle la mise en garde qu'elle s'était résignée à lui faire suite aux confidences de William Darcy. _Si on parlait de votre travail maintenant ? Comment ça se passe de ce côté-là ?_

_-Oh, moins bien. Ma patronne Jackie m'a convoquée la semaine dernière pour m'informer que le Conseil de presse voulait me rencontrer pour me donner la chance de m'expliquer. J'ai rendez-vous jeudi prochain et devrai prendre la parole devant les cinq membres du conseil exécutif qui avaient réagi à mon article sur la grève étudiante. Je suis terrorisée._

_-On dirait bien que vos défis se définissent d'eux-mêmes maintenant… le réalisez-vous ?_

_-En effet. Et vous avez raison, je me sens beaucoup mieux._

_00o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o_

_-Fiancés ? Jane et toi êtes fiancés depuis quand ?_

-_Ça s'est passé il y a trois jours,_ répondit Charles avant de s'esclaffer à cause de l'air ahuri de son meilleur ami.

_-Charles… tu sais à quel point j'apprécie Jane Bennet… mais franchement, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu rapide… Tu ne la connais que depuis quelques mois, _se découragea William en ramassant son verre de bière.

_-C'est la bonne…. J'en ai la certitude depuis le début…_

-_Tu dis toujours ça,_ mentionna William.

_-Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas tout simplement te réjouir pour moi ? _

_-Mais je suis content pour toi Charles. Très heureux même. C'est juste que la facilité avec laquelle tu tombes amoureux me dépasse, _admit William en haussant les épaules.

_-Aucune n'était comme Jane, _professa-t-il le visage auréolé de joie. _Aucune n'avait sa candeur et sa bonté,_ poursuivit-il comme s'il eut souhaité être contredit.

-_Et bien… je te félicite alors_, sourit William en levant son verre pour porter un toast.

00oo0oo0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0oo00

_-Monsieur Wickham ? Quoi de neuf cette semaine, _s'enquit William aussitôt que son patient eut pris place dans son fauteuil.

_-Je ne suis pas très fier de moi, _bredouilla-t-il en fuyant le regard du psychologue.

-_Je vous écoute_, s'inquiéta William, priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un événement impliquant sa petite amie.

-_Hier soir, Élisabeth n'était pas disponible – un truc à préparer pour le conseil de presse du Québec – alors je suis sorti avec deux amis que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps et avec lesquels j'ai fait la tournée des bars_, narra-t-il tout en se frottant les yeux à quelques reprises.

-_Je ne vois à rien de répréhensible…_ commenta prudemment William.

-_Alors expliquez-moi donc comment il se fait que je me sois réveillé ailleurs que chez moi et en charmante compagnie ?_ L'agressa George avant d'être terrassé par une violente quinte de toux.

_-Vous étiez au lit avec une inconnue ? _L'interrogea William.

-_Avec une inconnue mineure,_ lâcha enfin George, ne cherchant plus à camoufler le sentiment de fierté qui le caractérisait.

_-Qu'avez-vous fait à votre réveil ? _S'enquit William en évitant de jeter un œil à ses mains qu'il devinait tendues.

-_J'ai pris la fuite,_ admit-il en roulant des yeux. _Vous vous rendez compte s'il fallait que je me retrouve avec une autre accusation sur le dos._

_-Comment expliquez-vous votre rechute ?_

_-C'est à cause de ma petite amie, _lâcha-t-il sèchement._ Oui, c'est ça. Depuis ce fameux jour où elle m'a embrassé, plus rien. _

_-En avez-vous parlé avec elle ? _Tenta William.

_-Oui… plusieurs fois, _gémit-il_, mais elle n'arrête pas de me dire qu'elle n'est pas prête, _déplora-t-il avant d'ajouter_, d'après moi il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez elle. Elle a vingt-quatre ans tout de même, pas dix-huit. Qu'en pensez-vous monsieur Darcy ? Je suis certain que si j'étais satisfait sexuellement…_

_-Monsieur Wickham, de quoi voulez-vous qu'on parle ? De ce qui s'est passé hier soir, où de votre petite amie ? _Intervint William qui sentait la colère le gagner et avait beaucoup de mal à s'en tenir à son sacro saint code de déontologie.

_-Est-ce que l'appellation «petite amie» convient réellement à une femme qui refuse de coucher avec nous ? _S'oublia George, aussi remonté que s'il se trouvait en compagnie de ses amis et s'exprimait au nom de la complicité masculine.

_-Lui avez-vous parlé de votre problème _? Le ramena William, cherchant par tous les moyens de se remettre sur les rails en même temps que son patient.

_-Bof, vous savez comment sont les femmes ?_ S'exclama George en haussant les épaules.

-_Vous esquivez la question monsieur Wickham_, le piqua William avec impatience.

_-Et bien puisque ça vous intéresse tant, non. Non, je n'ai pas parlé de sexe avec Élisabeth. J'ai seulement fait quelques tentatives, eu quelques gestes qui ont été repoussés_, bougonna-t-il. _Je n'ai eu droit qu'à ces vagues excuses :_ «_Je ne suis pas prête George, je suis désolée_».

_-Je sens beaucoup de colère en vous. Peut-être que cette jeune femme n'est pas pour vous_, osa suggérer William s'intéressant de près à la réaction de son patient.

-_Bien que pour ma part je demeure convaincu que l'incident d'hier soir n'aurait jamais eu lieu si Élisabeth n'était pas aussi «__**craintive**__», pour le reste, c'est une jeune femme remarquable._

_-Ce n'est pourtant pas elle qui est entrée dans un bar avec des amis et qui a terminé sa nuit dans un lit qui n'est pas le sien, _le réprimanda William en serrant les poings sous son cahier de notes.

_-Non, mais elle en est la cause, _insista Wickham.

_-Monsieur Wickham, _intervint William après s'être propulsé hors de sa chaise_, permettez-moi de vous mettre en garde contre cette association erronée de cause à effet ! Je vous rappelle que ce qui vous a mené dans ce bar hier soir, n'a rien à voir avec votre petite amie, mais tout à voir avec votre dépendance au sexe. Problème pour lequel vous avez été reconnu coupable et devez suivre une thérapie._

_-Je sais, _bredouilla George Wickham en baissant les yeux en signe de reddition. _Vous avez parfaitement raison monsieur Darcy. Je me suis bêtement laissé emporter. Pardonnez-moi._ Exhalant un profond soupir, il leva la tête vers son psychologue et s'enquit, _que me suggérez-vous de faire alors ?_

_-Je vous retourne la question monsieur Wickham, qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire concernant l'incident d'hier soir, mais également concernant votre relation avec votre petite amie ?_

…_**À suivre….**_

_**D'après-vous, quel conseil William voulait-il obtenir de Jessica Morin?**_

_**Miriamme**_


	9. L'album

_**Alors mesdames, puisque vous avez été nombreuses à répondre à ma supplique, voici la suite. Merci à Gridaille (je suis très contente de te savoir là à nouveau) et à Anneaux Nym. La suite demain si vous me gâtez à nouveau... Merci à toutes les fidèles aussi et à celles qui restent encore silencieuses... Bonne lecture. Miriamme**_

_**Neuvième partie**_

_-Et que dire de la facilité avec laquelle tu résistes à toutes les femmes ? _Se moqua Charles en levant son verre dans la direction de son ami.

_-C'était avant ça…. Ce détail n'est plus d'actualité Charles, _protesta William en posant brusquement son verre de bière devant lui sur la table.

_-Euh, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire au juste ? Ne me dis pas que tu as rencontré quelqu'un, je ne te croirais pas… _Compte tenu de l'étrange manière dont William inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, Charles se laissa mener par la curiosité, _alors parle, je t'écoute… _

_-Je ne sais pas comment… évaluer ce qui m'arrive… _

_-J'aime ce début-là, _ricana Charles avant de lui faire signe de continuer en tournant deux fois son poignet sur lui-même.

_-Je me trouve dans une drôle de position… je la qualifierais même de très inconfortable…_

_-William, arrête de tourner autour du pot,_ s'impatienta Charles un sourire dans la voix.

_-Il se pourrait bien que je sois amoureux d'Élisabeth Bennet, _lâcha finalement William à voix basse.

_-Oh ! _

_-Ouais… c'est ce que je me dis aussi… et c'est aussi comme ça que je me sens…_

_-Mais elle est déjà avec quelqu'un… elle a un petit ami, non ?_

_-Oui, je sais… C'est d'ailleurs l'une des nombreuses raisons qui rend toute cette histoire encore plus complexe…_

_-Parce qu'elle a un petit ami ? _Voulut s'assurer Charles qui avait un peu mal à le suivre.

_-Non… parce que son petit ami est mon patient, _lui apprit William en haussant les sourcils.

_-Oh ! _S'appesantit Charles.

_-C'est exactement ce que je me dis ?! _Commenta William avant de prendre une gorgée de bière.

-_Will… j'ai une idée, inversons la situation. Qu'est-ce que tu me conseillerais si c'était moi qui me retrouvais dans ta situation ?_ Improvisa Charles en se redressant sur sa chaise.

_-Je veux bien me prêter à ce jeu. Car après tout, tu sais très bien que suis toujours beaucoup plus raisonnable pour les autres que pour moi-même…. _

_-Alors… Je te le demande William… Que me conseilles-tu de faire pour conquérir Élisabeth ?_

_-Tu pourrais peut-être l'appeler et l'inviter à prendre un verre, _suggéra William d'une voix incertaine.

_-Très bonne idée, _admit-il avant de se pencher vers son ami et lui apprendre sur le ton de la confidence, _C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait avec Jane cinq jours après notre première rencontre à Duchesnay…. Mais encore, _l'encouragea-t-il à poursuivre, _que pourrais-je faire d'autre ?_

_-Tu devrais lui expliquer ce que tu ressens pour elle… et surtout pour quelle raison tu ne lui as pas fait signe avant ton départ de la station…_

_-Sans oublier ma fausse identité…_

_-Elle le sait déjà ça…_

_-Bon ! Enfin ! Il était temps, _s'exclama-t-il joyeusement_. Jane et moi, on n'en pouvait plus. Tu nous avais placés dans une position très inconfortable, vis-à-vis d'Élisabeth. J'espère que tu le sais._

_-Je suis désolé… _

_-Cela étant dit William, je crois savoir comment concilier ton désir de la revoir dans un délai pas trop court et nos fiançailles. Jane et moi souhaitons organiser une rencontre entre nos deux familles et nos amis proches afin de fêter cet heureux événement. Puisque j'ai l'intention de faire de toi mon témoin, il va de soi que tu es automatiquement invité…_

_-Je suis très touché Charles, _s'exclama William d'une voix chargé d'émotion.

_-Et comme Élisabeth et ses autres sœurs seront demoiselles d'honneur, il est bien certain qu'elle sera présente également, _termina-t-il.

_-Effectivement, j'aime bien cette idée… même si je sais qu'elle sera sans doute accompagnée, mais bon… je saurai me contenter de ça pour commencer… Quand à toi, promets-moi que tu garderas pour toi ce que je viens de te confier…_

_-Motus et bouche cousu, _promit Charles.

00o0oo0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0

_-Élisabeth ! _Hurla Jackie en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de son bureau, faisant sursauter une dizaine de journalistes, se répandre quatre cafés, partir deux courriels trop tôt, tomber par terre un livreur de pizza et rouler des yeux sa secrétaire.

_-Je suis là Jackie ! _Répondit la jeune femme et levant la main au-dessus de son écran d'ordinateur afin d'éviter qu'elle recommençât, _j'arrive._

_-Alors ? J'attends ton rapport, _la défia l'éditrice en chef sans la quitter des yeux une fois qu'elles furent toutes les deux bien assises.

_-Mon rapport ? Quel rapport ? _Bredouilla Élisabeth en écarquillant les yeux.

_-Ton entrevue… ou plutôt ton entrevue avec le Conseil de presse, _précisa Jackie dont la nervosité se traduisait par sa manie de jouer avec le bout de son stylo sur lequel elle appuyait sans cesse.

_-Oh, ça,_ comprit Élisabeth en laissant échapper un petit rire étouffé. _Ils m'ont demandé de leur expliquer ce que j'avais voulu dire par mon article. Ils m'ont écouté sans m'interrompre puis m'ont laissée partir. _

_-C'est tout ?_

_-Oui, _confirma la jeune journaliste en esquissant un geste pour se lever.

-_Tsssss_, l'arrêta Jackie en fronçant les sourcils. _Si tu veux bien rester assise… il y a un autre sujet dont je veux m'entretenir avec toi, _déglutit-elle en rougissant subitement.

_-Je t'écoute…_

Levant le doigt devant sa bouche pour la réduire au silence, Jackie se leva de sa chaise, contourna son bureau, ouvrit la porte puis appela sa collègue Nouchine en hurlant aussi fort qu'à son habitude. Le cœur d'Élisabeth fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle serra les dents et poussa un profond soupir en repensant à ce qui l'avait contrainte à se mettre en colère contre cette même collègue lorsqu'en dînant avec elle la veille, celle-ci avait tenté de discréditer George Wickham.

Levant les yeux vers Nouchine au moment où elle s'asseyait dans le fauteuil à ses côtés, Élisabeth comprit que le même sujet serait évoqué et se renfrogna instantanément.

-_Élisabeth, _commença Jackie une fois qu'elle fut retournée à sa place, _Nouchine et moi avons un sujet plutôt délicat à aborder avec toi…_

_-Mesdames, épargnez votre salive. Comme je l'ai dit à Nouchine hier, George m'a déjà parlé de ses problèmes. Si c'est de ça que vous vouliez m'entretenir, vous perdez votre temps, _les prévint-elle en les couvrant l'une puis l'autre de son regard le plus noir.

Outrée de voir que malgré cette mise en garde, sa patronne et sa collègue se consultaient à nouveau et partageaient un signe, Élisabeth se raidit davantage.

-_Lizzie_, l'implora Nouchine d'une voix très basse, _en sortant avec le patron de George la semaine dernière, Jackie a appris quelque chose de… préoccupant… et dont je n'ai pas voulu te parler devant tout le monde hier…_

_-Élisabeth, _reprit Jackie en fixant la jeune femme directement dans les yeux, _pour faire une histoire courte, ce que George t'a raconté n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai appris de la bouche de son patron, _compléta-t-elle en soupirant.

-_Je vous écoute_, les intima Élisabeth en croisant les bras.

_-Selon monsieur Rochette, George Wickham aurait couché avec deux jeunes femmes, aurait été reconnu coupable de détournement de mineures et aurait accepté de suivre une thérapie pour éviter de faire un séjour en prison. Voilà ce qu'il m'a appris il y a deux jours._

_-C'est faux, _tempêta Élisabeth en se relevant d'un seul mouvement. _Je sais que c'est faux. George m'a expliqué ce qui s'est réellement produit…_

Nerveusement, d'une voix haletante et d'un ton plein de rancœur, Élisabeth leur narra l'incident du baiser volé tel que narré par George puis leur fit part de la demande de son patron de taire l'affaire afin de préserver le lien qu'il entretenait avec le père de la jeune femme qui était la fois son principal commanditaire.

Gardant le silence, ne sachant plus à quel saint se vouer, les trois collègues restèrent perdues dans leurs pensées respectives, jusqu'à ce qu'Élisabeth fasse pencher la balance en faveur de son amoureux en leur faisant remarquer, _Jackie, tu ne crois pas que monsieur Rochette avait tout intérêt à discréditer son éditeur en chef plutôt que d'admettre à une rivale qu'il avait «__**noyé le poisson**__» comme on dit ?_

_-Elle marque un point, _admit Nouchine en lorgnant du côté de leur patronne.

_-Ouais, j'imagine qu'il devait avoir peur que cette histoire se retrouve à la UNE de LA PRESSE…. _Convint Jackie en se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en recommençant à jouer avec son stylo.

_-Lizzie, j'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas trop ? Tu sais que c'est parce qu'on tient à toi qu'on a osé t'en parler ? Dis-moi que tu l'sais ? _La pria Nouchine en lorgnant tristement dans sa direction.

_-Ça va les filles. Mais je vous prie de me croire quand je vous dis que je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec George. Et puis, sachez que je prends des cours d'autodéfense depuis deux semaines alors, gare à vous si vous m'embêtez encore une fois, _les prévint Élisabeth, le doigt levé dans leur direction, mais les yeux aussi rieurs que son doigt était sévère.

-_Oh, tandis que je vous ai toutes les deux ici, j'en profite pour vous prévenir que vous aurez à travailler ensemble dans deux semaines, _reprit Jackie après avoir jeté un œil sur l'écran de son ordinateur où un message venait tout juste d'émettre un son distinctif.

-_Parles-tu du gala annuel organisé par la PRESSE ?_ S'informa Élisabeth les mains déjà jointes en une prière muette.

-_Tout juste_, confirma Jackie.

-_Wow_ ! Commenta Nouchine.

_-Il va de soi que vous serez toutes les deux à la conférence de presse de même que vous assisterez aux différentes conférences, dont voici une liste préliminaire_, mentionna-t-elle tout en leur présentant une feuille sur laquelle quelques noms étaient écrits à la main.

La parcourant rapidement, Élisabeth blêmit en décodant le nom de l'homme qu'elle ne souhaitait pas revoir, bien qu'elle ait conservé ses coordonnées dans son porte-monnaie, s'amusant à croire qu'elle détenait ainsi un certain pouvoir sur lui, ce même pouvoir dont il avait bénéficié pendant toutes ces semaines où il était resté volontairement silencieux.

_-Vous devrez assister aux conférences données par ces différentes personnes et vous préparer à les interroger à tour de rôle._

_-Merci. Merci Jackie d'avoir pensé à nous deux. C'est vraiment un honneur et un plaisir,_ s'émerveilla Nouchine.

-_J'imagine que Nouchine et moi pourrons nous partager certains conférenciers ? _Opina Élisabeth, déjà déterminée à ne pas assister à la conférence donnée par celui qu'elle serait de toute façon contrainte de revoir bientôt en raison des fiançailles de sa sœur.

_-Euh non. Je tiens à ce que vous assistiez à chacune d'elles ensemble. Votre papier n'en sera que plus intéressant,_ les somma Jackie qui avait subitement repris son air dictateur d'éditrice en chef.

«_Une chance qu'elle ne soit pas maîtresse d'école_, songea Élisabeth, s_es élèves auraient été bien à plaindre_, susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de Nouchine tout en sautillant avec elle en direction de la porte.

00o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_-Lizzie, as-tu parlé à George de notre soirée ? L'as-tu invité ?_

_-Pas encore, _soupira Élisabeth en fermant la télévision qu'elle ne regardait que d'un œil toute occupée qu'elle était à passer en revue la liste des conférenciers qui prendraient la parole durant le gala annuel de la PRESSE.

_-Mais…. c'est dans deux jours Lizzie,_ s'inquiéta Jane.

_-Jane, je n'ai même pas encore décidé si j'allais l'inviter… _

_-Tu ne veux pas être accompagnée?_

_-Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas si j'ai le goût que George soit là… je pense que j'ai besoin d'une pause…_

_-S'est-il passé quelque chose dont tu ne m'as pas parlé ? _

_-Non, _protesta-t-elle plutôt mollement avant de se reprendre_, en fait oui… En vérité, ces derniers temps, George insiste un peu trop pour qu'on couche ensemble…_

Se laissant définitivement tomber à côté de sa sœur sur le divan, Jane exhala un profond soupir avant de suggérer_, pourquoi ne lui racontes-tu pas ce qui t'es arrivé ? Il me semble que ça lui permettrait de te comprendre mieux, tu ne crois pas ?_

_-Peut être… je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire Jane, _se décomposa Élisabeth tandis que sa mâchoire se mettait à trembler et que les larmes se mettaient à perler au coin de ses yeux.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lizzie ? Parle-moi… dis-moi ce qui te tracasse…_

Comme un barrage qui cède devant une trop forte pression, Élisabeth éclata en sanglots, s'épancha quelques instants puis reprit finalement la parole d'une voix hachée.

_-J'aimerais tellement avoir une vie sexuelle normale… ne plus avoir peur, _hoqueta-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux_. Et si George me quittait… une fois que je lui en aurai parlé ? S'il disparaissait de ma vie sans explication, sans me dire au revoir, _suggéra-t-elle en se blottissant dans les bras de la douce Jane.

Comprenant sans qu'elle ait besoin de le préciser qu'Élisabeth faisait référence à William Darcy et plus particulièrement à la manière dont il s'était éclipsé ou plutôt était sorti de sa vie le lendemain du jour où elle lui avait confié son drame, Jane se contenta tout d'abord de la bercer contre elle, lui prodiguant caresses et baisers.

-_Lizzie_, s'attendrit-elle ensuite, émue de la sentir aussi fragile, _on en a déjà parlé en long et en large toi et moi… Je sais de source sûre que William ne t'a pas abandonné et si tu acceptais de le rencontrer comme il le souhaite, il serait bien heureux d'avoir l'occasion de t'expliquer tout ça de vive voix, _plaida Jane en usant d'autant de patience que de douceur.

-_Ah oui ? Vraiment ?_ S'opposa Élisabeth en redressant la tête pour dévisager sa sœur, _il a réponse à tout n'est-ce pas ? Il va aussi me dire pourquoi il n'a même pas envisagé de me prendre comme patiente ? Car c'est bien davantage cela que j'ai sur le cœur en ce qui le concerne._

_-Euh… Eh bien, ça aussi, je crois qu'il pourra te l'expliquer… quand tu seras prête à l'entendre, évidemment, _fit valoir Jane avec un peu moins de conviction.

_-Et bien, tu lui diras, s_'enflamma Élisabeth_, en passant par le même chemin rempli de cachotteries que Charles et toi vous avez utilisé pendant des semaines, que je ne serai prête que lorsque les poules auront des dents !_

_-Lizzie_, s'étouffa Jane, horrifiée, _tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis…._

-_Tu te trompes Jane… c'était avant que je ne disais pas ce que je pensais_, l'intima-t-elle en ramassant ses papiers et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre où elle s'enferma.

000o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

_-Je lui ai tenu tête. J'ai enfin réussi à lui tenir tête, _hoqueta William Collins, la main levée à la hauteur de sa bouche, cachant le sourire éclatant que l'émotion faisait naître.

_-Comment a réagi la Mairesse ? _S'informa le psychologue.

-_Plutôt mal_, se décomposa-t-il aussitôt. _Elle est devenue toute rouge, a levé son index dans ma direction et m'a sommé d'aller l'attendre dans son bureau._

_-Y êtes-vous allé ? _S'informa William.

_-Oui, mais en l'attendant, j'ai utilisé votre technique. J'ai essayé de visualiser notre altercation… notre entretien devrais-je dire et je dois dire que ça a plutôt bien marché. Aussitôt qu'elle est entrée, je lui ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur et lui ai fait comprendre que désormais je n'accepterais plus qu'elle me dénigre ainsi devant autrui…_

_-Je suis très fier de vous monsieur Collins. Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant ? _S'enquit William en l'examinant plus attentivement, cherchant ce qui avait changé chez lui.

_-J'ai l'impression de tout faire pour la première fois. Je respire mieux, j'ai plus d'énergie, j'ai même le sentiment que tout ce que je mange a davantage de goût, plus de saveur, _énuméra-t-il en se redressant.

-_Sans oublier votre posture, _mentionna William_, réalisez-vous que vous êtes plus grand… que vous vous tenez plus droit qu'avant ?_

_-Vous avez raison. C'est vraiment extraordinaire. Quand je pense à tout ce que cette femme me faisait faire ou dire… Je ne vous en ai pas parlé je crois, mais, il n'y a pas si longtemps… alors que nous évoquions ma condition de célibataire… et bien la Mairesse DeBourg a commencé à me dresser la liste des qualités que je devrais rechercher chez une femme, _confessa-t-il.

_-Monsieur Collins, ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous même. Sachez que lorsqu'on est pris dans un engrenage, il n'est pas rare qu'on perdre de vue tout ce qui nous entoure… _

_-Il y a tout de même une chose qui m'inquiète, _bredouilla-t-il en se ramollissant, _et si elle décidait de me licencier ?_

_-Votre travail est-il en cause ? _Lui demanda William en l'étudiant pensivement.

_-Jamais de la vie,_ protesta-t-il vivement.

_-Alors, cessez de vous en faire et continuez donc plutôt à vous affirmer. Ça vous va très bien._

_-William, cette salle est exactement ce qu'il nous faut, n'est-ce pas Jane ? _La consulta Charles en lui serrant la main pour la ramener vers lui.

-_Parfaite,_ confirma Jane. _Et toi, Caroline, tu en penses quoi ? _L'interrogea Jane en constatant que la demi-sœur de Charles n'avait pas encore osé pénétrer dans la pièce.

_-C'est comme vous dites… elle convient parfaitement pour un souper de fiançailles et une petite soirée de danse,_ opina-t-elle en jetant un œil à droite puis à gauche.

-_C'est vraiment pratique d'avoir son appartement, son bureau et une grande salle à portée de main,_ commenta Jane.

-_Effectivement, mais je n'ai pas tout acheté en même temps. Chaque fois qu'un étage de l'immeuble se libérait, je l'achetais_, raconta William tout en surveillant Caroline du regard. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle allait franchement mieux, il n'ignorait pas non plus que les moments les plus difficiles pour elle, seraient toujours en lien avec la découverte de nouveaux espaces et donc nécessairement de nouvelles tentations.

_-Si vous voulez bien passer dans mon logement, je vais vous trouver les plans de cette salle afin que vous puissiez prévoir la manière dont vous allez l'aménager_, leur suggéra William en leur emboitant le pas.

Pendant que Charles et Jane tentaient de répartir les tables et déterminer les places de leurs nombreux invités, William leur préparait un pichet de limonade maison dans sa cuisine.

-_J'adore ton appartement William_, s'exclama Caroline en pénétrant dans la pièce.

-_Ravi que ça vous plaise mademoiselle Whitby_, rétorqua-t-il en insistant sur l'emploi qu'il faisait de son nom de famille, comprenant que s'il était un moment où il devait la freiner et l'empêcher de se faire des idées c'était bien là, alors qu'elle se trouvait chez lui. _Pouvez-vous aller porter ce plateau et les verres dans la salle à manger, _lui proposa-t-il réalisant qu'il venait de trouver là un excellent moyen de l'occuper tout en la tenant à distance. _J'en ai encore pour cinq minutes de travail ici après quoi, je vais aller vous rejoindre tous les trois, _lui commanda-t-il pour finir.

Lorsqu'il les retrouva une fois sa tâche achevée, Caroline sauta littéralement hors de sa chaise en l'apercevant et lui arracha le pichet de limonade qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

_-Je m'en occupe William. Ça me fait plaisir, vraiment, _insista-t-elle.

Forcé de céder, William lui laissa finalement faire le service et accorda toute son attention à Charles qui l'interpellait pour lui poser des questions sur les dimensions de la salle et l'emplacement des salles de bains.

_-Le traiteur pourra-t-il venir s'installer dans ta cuisine ? Ce serait tellement plus simple pour le service, _s'informa Charles.

_-Tant que le reste de mon appartement n'est pas utilisé, ça me va, _convint son ami.

_-Ta sœur Journaliste sera-t-elle accompagnée par le superbe spécimen mâle qu'elle fréquente actuellement ? _Lâcha Caroline les faisant tous sursauter.

_-Euh, si tu parles de George Wickham et bien oui… il devrait être là. Mais je ne savais pas que tu le connaissais ? _S'étonna Charles.

_-Caroline l'a rencontré lorsqu'elle est venue faire du shoping avec moi et toutes mes autres sœurs il y a deux jours. George est venu chercher Élisabeth à la toute fin de notre séance de magasinage, _relata Jane tout en continuant à inscrire les noms de leurs invités là où elle estimait qu'ils pourraient être assis au moment du repas.

-_Il est tellement séduisant_, roucoula Caroline avant de se tourner vers William pour l'étudier entre ses cils.

Sentant le poids du regard d'au moins deux membres de la même famille se poser sur lui, l'un franchement amical et chargé d'empathie, l'autre carrément intéressé et teinté de quelque chose de complètement tordu voire malsain, William ravala la pique cinglante qui lui était monté à la tête et n'était définitivement pas digne de lui, réalisa qu'il ne gagnerait rien à blesser son ami en s'attaquant à sa demi-sœur et s'obligea à changer de sujet.

_-Qui d'autre sera là Jane ? _Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la table où les plans étaient exposés.

_-À part la famille tu veux dire ? _Rétorqua Jane en lui retournant la question.

_-C'est ça oui._

_-Et bien quelques amis de Charles que tu connais déjà… et quelques amis de notre famille,_ précisa-t-elle en lui tendant une liste exhaustive qui avait été rédigée par les deux concernés.

_-La salle devrait être assez grande pour contenir tous ces gens_, se prononça William en lui rendant sa précieuse liste.

Lorsque le jeune homme redevint enfin l'unique occupant de son logement, il commença par ranger les verres et le pichet vide dans son lave-vaisselle, sortit tout ce qui était nécessaire pour se préparer une salade de thon, puis s'arrêta un instant pour penser à ce patient dont le parcours ou plutôt la non-évolution le préoccupait toujours autant. Il avait beau avoir commencé à rédiger son rapport le concernant et n'avoir aucun doute concernant l'échec de la thérapie, la culpabilité faisait tout de même partie de son quotidien puisqu'après cinq mois de rencontres, il n'était pas encore arrivé à surmonter l'aversion que celui-ci lui inspirait.

Tout en jetant l'un après l'autre dans un grand bol les condiments qu'il avait sélectionnés, William repensa, entre autre, à la dernière séance de groupe à laquelle il avait assisté et où la plus jeune de ses patientes – qu'il savait sensible au charme de Wickham - avait admis avoir cédé à ses pulsions et s'être envoyée en l'air avec un homme lors d'une soirée bien arrosée.

Se sentant aussitôt obligé de vérifier la réaction des autres membres du cercle en les observant les uns après les autres, son regard s'était nécessairement arrêté sur George Wickham s'étonnant de lui découvrir un air aussi mauvais.

Rongeant son frein, le psychologue avait alors entreprit de rassurer sa patiente, avait même invité les autres à lui faire part de leurs suggestions pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, nullement surprit que George ne trouve rien de mieux à dire que, _le Christ est bien tombé trois fois, lui…._

Après avoir avalé sa salade devant son écran d'ordinateur tout en finissant de relire et annoter le rapport préliminaire qu'il devait envoyer à l'avocat responsable de l'application de la sentence du jeune homme, William éteignit son portable, rangea le reste de sa salade, sa vaisselle puis passa au salon où l'attendait son grand fauteuil – sa petite gâterie du soir - et surtout, la télécommande.

_-Oh non, _pesta-t-il,_ j'ai encore oublié de jeter un œil sur le texte de ma conférence_, se gronda-t-il avant de se pencher pour ramasser la télécommande. Son regard comme son mouvement avortèrent tandis qu'il apercevait l'album qu'il s'était constitué avec le temps et qui contenait tous les articles signés de la main d'Élisabeth Bennet. Celui-ci gisait au centre de la table basse qui se trouvait devant lui, bien en vue et grand ouvert.

«_Je croyais pourtant l'avoir rangé_» songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa bouche laissa échapper un nom, un seul : **Caroline Whitby**. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour prendre de telles libertés et Dieu sait à quel point il lui en avait donné l'occasion lorsqu'il l'avait sommée d'aller retrouver les deux autres dans la salle à manger. Voilà pourquoi à son retour dans la pièce elle avait évoqué Élisabeth et avait tant insisté pour savoir si elle serait accompagnée de son petit ami George Wickham.

Quelles conclusions avait-elle tirées de sa découverte ? William n'avait aucun mal à deviner lesquelles. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait davantage, c'était de savoir qu'elle possédait suffisamment d'imagination et de méchanceté pour trouver comment en profiter.

Un seul point positif s'échappait du nuage noir que William voyait se former au-dessus de sa tête : _**L'album…. Caroline ne l'avait pas volé. Sa patiente était guérie !**_

…_**À suivre….**_

**Suis-je la seule à ne pas aimer que Caroline ait vu l'album de William, ha ha?**


	10. Fiançailles

**Chose promise, chose due! Merci pour la promptitude avec laquelle vous avez répondu à ma supplique... Anneaux Nym, tu m'intrigues et j'ai bien hâte de savoir qui tu es (j'aime les mystères) et merci aussi pour avoir attiré mon attention sur le manque de divisions du dernier chapitre. Merci aux fidèles commentatrices et aux lectrices silencieuses. Continuez je vous en prie. Miriamme.**

_**Dixième partie**_

_-Charlotte, j'ai besoin que tu me rendres un service ?_

Charlotte Lucas était une amie comme il n'en existe plus. On avait certainement dû «_**casser le moule**_» après sa naissance. Élisabeth en était convaincue. Ne l'avait-elle pas vue se transformer en furie dans les mois qui avaient suivi le drame, veillant sur elle aussi efficacement qu'une louve sur ses petits ? Bien qu'une énorme tension ait fragilisé leur amitié durant cette même période, Élisabeth n'ignorait pas que sans l'acharnement de celle-ci, combiné aux efforts de sa sœur Jane, jamais elle n'aurait pu se remettre aussi vite.

Charlotte était enseignante au collégial. Élisabeth l'avait rencontrée lors de sa dernière année d'université alors qu'elles assistaient toutes deux à un cours de philosophie tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ennuyeux. Depuis ce jour, elles ne s'étaient plus lâchées. C'est d'ailleurs en sortant avec elle qu'Élisabeth avait connu ses premiers fous rires comme ses premiers déboires amoureux.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent ensemble dans le petit café montréalais où son informateur lui avait donné rendez-vous, Élisabeth le repéra rapidement à son physique et plus directement au moyen d'un signe qui avait été prévu à l'avance, c'est-à-dire par la présence d'une casquette rouge qu'il avait posé sur la table à côté de son bol de café au lait. S'avançant vers lui après l'avoir vaguement salué de la main, Élisabeth entraîna Charlotte derrière elle et s'arrêta à quelques pas de sa table.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet,_ la salua celui-ci en se levant pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

Après lui avoir présenté Charlotte en lui expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'une amie, Élisabeth lui demanda la permission d'enregistrer leur conversation.

_-Aucun problème. Je vous autorise même à citer mon nom, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients._

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, William Collins les entretint de ce qu'il avait découvert en jetant un œil dans les livres de comptes de la municipalité de Longueuil.

-_Regardez bien ceci_, leur suggéra-t-il en faisant glisser devant elles un document photocopié sur lequel des colonnes de chiffres étaient alignées. _Pendant des années, les sommes ont été falsifiées et de fausses factures se sont accumulées permettant hors de tout doute à la Mairesse de se remplir les poches, _termina-t-il sans sourciller.

-_Vous les avez obtenus comment ces documents ?_ L'interrogea Élisabeth.

_-En fouillant dans les livres de comptes… _

_-Le trésorier serait-il impliqué d'après-vous?_

_-Certainement… la Mairesse et lui sont très proches si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, _insinua-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

_-Depuis combien de temps cette situation dure-t-elle ?_

_-Je n'ai pas pu fouiller plus loin que l'année 2011 – car les livres de comptes sont envoyés dans un autre bâtiment lorsqu'ils dépassent deux ans. Mais puisque vous voulez mon avis, et bien, je ne serais pas étonné que la falsification ait débuté bien avant ça. Dès l'élection de madame DeBourg en fait… _

_-Monsieur Collins, compte tenu de la gravité de vos allégations, je me dois de vous poser une question…_

_-Je vous écoute._

_-S'agit-il pour vous d'une vendetta ? _S'enquit Élisabeth qui ne croyait pas un seul instant qu'il ne possédait pas une bonne raison de vouloir salir la réputation de la dame en question.

Le rire sonore qui lui échappa ne la surprit donc pas_. Je n'insulterai pas votre intelligence en prétendant que ma seule motivation est de dénoncer des coupables puisque c'est faux. Toutefois, sachez que je ne gagne rien au change si ce n'est un agréable sentiment de liberté que moi seul peut comprendre. La meilleure image et la plus juste que je peux vous donner pour vous permettre de me comprendre est celle-ci : je me sens comme un esclave qu'on aurait affranchi,_ termina-t-il en exhalant un bref soupir.

Sachant qu'elle détenait là le plus gros «_**scoop**_» de sa jeune carrière, Élisabeth s'excusa auprès de son informateur afin d'analyser les calculs qu'il leur avait remis et laissa Charlotte s'entretenir avec lui.

_-Si j'accepte de rédiger ce papier, que souhaitez-vous obtenir en échange ? _Lui demanda-t-elle après avoir consacré quelques minutes à l'analyse des colonnes de chiffres qu'il détenait comme preuve.

_-Rien du tout,_ rétorqua-t-il.

_-Vous ne voulez rien ? _S'interloqua la journaliste,_ même si ça veut dire que la gestion de la municipalité – dont vous êtes un membre à part entière – sera placée sous tutelle le temps que les preuves soient ramassées ?_

_-Toujours rien._

Replongeant dans son calepin pour prendre des notes, Élisabeth releva la tête une dernière fois pour demander : _euh, je peux vous poser une dernière question ?_

_-Bien entendu._

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait choisir mon journal ?_

_-Ce n'est pas LA PRESSE que j'ai choisie, c'est VOUS mademoiselle Bennet_, l'étonna-t-il

_-Moi ? Mais je ne fais pas ce genre de papier habituellement,_ commenta-t-elle.

-_J'avais une dette envers vous, _lui apprit-il.

_-Envers moi ? _Rétorqua-t-elle en le dévisageant avec intérêt.

_-Oui. C'est grâce à vous – indirectement bien sûr – que je me porte si bien aujourd'hui. _

La voyant hausser les épaules il poursuivit: _il y a quelques mois, alors que j'étais encore l'esclave de cette femme tyrannique, je suis tombé sur l'article que vous avez écrit à propos de ce centre appelé le «__**dernier refuge**__» et me suis enfin décidé à faire appel à un psy. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point j'étais coincé et malheureux. Je crois même que c'est à cause de ce que nous appellerons ma «__**soumission maladive**__» que madame DeBourg m'a engagé et me gardait près d'elle. J'ai vécu – en thérapie - un éveil plus que brutal, mais ô combien salutaire. Et c'est de ça dont je vous suis totalement redevable… _termina-t-il d'une voix chevrotante avant de rougir violemment au moment où il leva les yeux et croisa le regard admiratif de l'une et celui empathique de l'autre.

_-Ravie de vous avoir été utile monsieur Collins, _intervint Élisabeth_, mais comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, mon intervention était on ne peut plus indirecte. Néanmoins, j'espère que vous êtes prêt à recevoir l'immense vague que cet article va faire déferler sur Longueuil… En fait, j'espère surtout que vous ne serez pas trop éclaboussé au passage, _précisa Élisabeth avant de faire signe à Charlotte qu'il était temps pour elles de partir.

00oooo0o000o0o00o0o0o0o

-_Monsieur Bennet_, salua-t-il son vis-à-vis lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant lui les sourcils levés.

_-Et vous êtes ?_ Rétorqua celui qui venait tout juste de pénétrer dans la salle, suivi de près par son épouse.

-_William Darcy, je suis le meilleur ami de votre futur gendre_, lui expliqua William en lui tendant la main.

-_Ah_, les interrompit madame Bennet en passant devant son époux, inconsciente du soupir d'exaspération que lâcha celui-ci en lui cédant la place, _nous sommes donc chez vous ici. _

_-En effet… nous nous trouvons présentement dans une salle de conférence, plus exactement_, lui expliqua-t-il, préférant s'en tenir à cette expression, supposant que la dame qui lui faisait face n'avait certainement jamais participé à un groupe de discussion auparavant.

-_Où sont nos deux tourtereaux ?_ Reprit monsieur Bennet en parcourant la salle du regard.

-_Prenez la première porte à gauche_, _Charles est en grande discussion avec le représentant de la compagnie de traiteur. Madame Bennet, _arrêta-t-il ensuite celle-ci, _vos manteaux… allez-donc les porter dans le vestiaire, c'est tout au fond à droite,_ lui indiqua-t-il avant de la dévisager attentivement, cherchant toujours dans ses traits, une ressemblance avec les deux seules filles de la famille qu'il connaissait.

Dès qu'il fut en mesure de céder sa place à l'accueil à l'une des jeunes sœurs de Jane, William se dirigea tout au fond de la salle où il se sentait davantage à sa place et dans son élément, comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait ailleurs qu'au premier plan.

C'est de cette position privilégiée qu'il la vit entrer dans la pièce, elle. L'objet de ses pensées et la responsable de l'agitation qui régnait dans son cœur. Sa mâchoire se serra, sa respiration se bloqua et ses poings se serrèrent lorsqu'il eut la confirmation qu'elle était accompagnée de George Wickham.

«_Je m'y étais pourtant préparé_» se découragea-t-il, avant de se forcer à se détendre à l'aide de trois grandes respirations.

-_Monsieur Darcy_, l'entendit-il le saluer une minute plus tard, écho parfait de l'instant qu'il avait visualisé tant de fois, à la différence près que dans son anticipation de la scène, son patient ne se tenait pas directement derrière elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-_William_, gâcha celui-ci en utilisant son prénom, exprès.

-_Monsieur Wickham,_ lui renvoya-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

-_Élisabeth_, roucoula Caroline Whitby en arrivant auprès de leur petit groupe, _monsieur Wickham_, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant sa joue à baiser, _suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer où laisser vos manteaux,_ les entraina-t-elle l'un et l'autre, pour le plus grand soulagement de William qui se sentait tellement mal ainsi coincé entre son patient et Élisabeth.

«_Si seulement je pouvais m'éclipser»_, déplora-t-il deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'après avoir mangé, les invités se lancèrent sur la piste de danse que les trois plus jeunes filles Bennet avaient dégagée.

_«Le patient semble avoir compris qu'il a tout à gagner à ne plus me rapporter ses aventures puisqu'il s'en tient désormais à la description de l'évolution de sa relation avec sa petite amie, _se souvint-il avoir écrit la veille au soir, pour compléter le rapport qu'il transmettrait dès le lendemain à l'avocat qui s'occupait du dossier de George Wickham.

_«Information complémentaire # 1 : il a passé la nuit avec une autre de mes patientes. L'incident a été corroboré par la jeune fille en question lors de sa dernière séance individuelle»._

_«Information complémentaire # 2 : il prétend avoir couché avec sa petite amie et m'a donné – pour m'en convaincre évidemment - des détails très précis de cet instant en alléguant que la jeune femme en question était vierge. Par ailleurs, je sais de source on ne peut plus sûre que la jeune femme qu'il fréquente sur une base régulière a été victime d'un viol collectif»._

Les yeux fixés sur le couple alors qu'il virevoltait sur la piste de danse, William mit de côté la jalousie qui le dévorait pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il était à l'affut de ces signaux (non verbaux) que devrait émettre normalement une victime de viol tant que la sexualité serait associée pour celle-ci aux mêmes images horribles et surtout tant que de nouvelles données, issues d'une expérience sexuelle normale et satisfaisante ne remplaceraient pas les anciennes.

Tandis que le couple honoré et fêté se réjouissait de voir ainsi rassemblés ceux et celles qui étaient chers à leur cœur, aucun d'eux n'eut conscience ni même ne fut sensible à l'ambiance glauque qui s'installaient peu à peu dans la salle tellement ils étaient à l'abri dans la bulle de bonheur qu'ils s'étaient constituée. Qu'il s'agisse de William Darcy dont le regard ne quittait que très rarement Élisabeth contribuant un peu à perturber la pression atmosphérique, ou d'une seconde observatrice plutôt muette celle-là en la personne de Caroline Whitby, laquelle nourrissait de ses sombres pensées les courants ascendants.

Depuis le matin même, c'est-à-dire depuis que William l'avait reçue dans son bureau pour lui annoncer que puisqu'elle était – selon lui - officiellement guérie, il ne la verrait plus en consultation, Caroline se demandait encore comment mettre à profit la position privilégiée qu'elle occupait dans sa vie par l'entremise de son demi-frère, convaincue que c'était parce qu'il se mourrait de la fréquenter que le jeune psychologue l'avait libérée de l'obligation de consulter. Depuis la veille au soir plus exactement, Caroline oscillait entre joie et désespoir, entre le pétale «_**il m'aime**_» et son opposé «_**pas du tout**_», sans autre nuance que ces deux sentiments extrêmes.

_**Joie et espoir**_ s'étaient présentés les premiers à l'instant même où elle s'était retrouvée dans l'appartement de William. Puis, lorsque portée par le mirage d'une vie commune avec lui elle avait osée s'aventurer dans le salon, la _**peine et la jalousie**_ s'étaient manifestées à leur tour, à cause de cet album maudit qu'elle avait regardé à tout hasard.

Le pétale du bonheur s'était à nouveau montré au moment où l'objet de ses désirs lui avait appris qu'elle ne serait plus sa patiente. Le fait qu'elle était effectivement guérie et donc qu'il avait effectivement raison ne pesa pas bien lourd dans la balance. Cette réalité fut vite oubliée, voire même carrément rejetée puisque son esprit en quête d'espoir venait d'assimiler cette nouvelle en faveur de celui-ci.

«_Il me veut hors de son cabinet pour être libre de me courtiser_» avait-elle rapidement conclu, se remettant aussitôt en selle et s'imposant d'office à ses côtés dès son arrivée à la fête. Puis, ce fut le retour brutal du balancier, imposé par l'arrivée dans la salle de celle qu'elle n'avait rencontrée qu'une fois dans la réalité, mais tant de fois dans l'album de William. C'est en le cherchant des yeux et le découvrant occupé à dévisager Élisabeth que Caroline prit la décision de s'en mêler. Elle dénoua la cape noire du désespoir qu'elle estimait avoir déjà trop portée et la retourna d'un geste souple, afin d'en dégager les motifs de la vengeance.

Elle enligna alors le troisième protagoniste, celui dont elle aurait besoin pour planifier la suite des choses.

Inconscient d'être l'objet d'une telle attention, George Wickham se tenait à la droite de sa belle envers qui il redoublait d'attention. Il faut dire en fait que depuis que William Darcy lui avait mentionné qu'il avait commencé à rédiger son rapport préliminaire, George s'était empressé de modifier son discours et se retrouvait maintenant au prise avec le fardeau de la preuve, c'est-à-dire pris avec l'obligation de donner l'impression qu'il était désormais capable de résister au charme incontestable de la jeunesse. Pour cela, quoi de plus simple que de se cacher derrière sa petite amie en prétendant avoir couché avec elle.

Immortalisée dans ce portrait, dont les trois couleurs de base appartenaient à William Darcy, Caroline Whitby et George Wickham, se trouvait également Élisabeth Bennet.

Le rôle qui lui fut attribuée alors, pour qui connaissait bien la structure et les rouages d'une bonne toile, fut celui du pinceau et donc finalement du déclencheur. Inconsciente d'être l'objet du désir d'un côté et de la jalousie de l'autre, Élisabeth se débattait quant à elle avec le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait autant pour les mains baladeuses de George que pour les baisers humides qu'il semait çà et là de la base de son cou à la naissance de ses cheveux.

À force de se raidir sous ses attaques répétées, l'exaspération la domina puis fut rapidement remplacée par une indignation telle qu'elle en vint à le quitter sans aucune explication pour se rendre près de la table à bonbons devant laquelle ses trois plus jeunes sœurs se goinfraient depuis leur arrivée.

Caroline en profita alors pour faire son entrée sur la scène en s'approchant de celui qu'elle envisageait utiliser pour assouvir sa soif de vengeance, lui proposant tout naturellement de se substituer à sa petite amie en dansant avec lui. Avant même qu'il ne songe à refuser, elle se pencha vers lui, souffla quelques mots susceptibles d'attirer son attention à son oreille et sourit de contentement en le voyant se figer, blêmir puis obtempérer l'instant d'après.

_-Oh Lizzie, si tu savais comme j'aimerais mieux être ailleurs qu'ici,_ intervint monsieur Bennet en arrivant près de sa fille et en la serrant contre lui.

-_Pas autant que moi_, admit Élisabeth en levant la tête pour qu'il voie sa grimace.

-_Tu viens ? Allons prendre l'air à l'extérieur,_ lui souffla-t-il en l'entraînant avec lui.

_-Ça doit être fou au journal en ce moment non ? _Lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dehors. La voyant hausser les sourcils, il précisa,_ depuis la parution de ton article pour dénoncer la fraude de la Mairesse DeBourg ? _

_-Bof, _se contenta de commenter Élisabeth d'un ton las_, Jackie passe son temps au téléphone et pour ma part, je suis bombardée de courriel. Mais je me console en me disant que ça doit être cent fois pire à Longueuil_, mentionna-t-elle en repensant à l'entrevue que son informateur avait donnée trois heures plus tôt et qui était passée à la télévision, au bulletin de nouvelles du soir.

-_Chéri_ ? Les fit sursauter madame Bennet en sortant la tête à l'extérieur pour réclamer son époux. _J'ai besoin que tu viennes expliquer à Charles ce que j'aimerais faire avec la terrasse…_

Son père eut beau rouler des yeux, Élisabeth le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il allait non seulement lui obéir mais surtout qu'après coup, il ne serait pas en mesure de revenir prendre l'air.

_-Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes,_ le rassura-t-elle, _ne mentionne à personne que je suis ici, s'il te plait, _ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

Profitant du silence qui régnait devant l'immeuble, Élisabeth s'accota contre le mur de briques rouges et ferma les paupières. Elle fronça les sourcils en repensant aux mains vicieuses de George puis se raidit totalement en songeant à son souffle qui ne lui avait rien donné d'autre que des frissons de déplaisir.

_«Je ne supporte même pas qu'il me touche» _résuma-t-elle avant qu'un bruit ne lui fasse faire volteface pour découvrir qu'elle n'était plus seule.

_-Vous m'avez fait peur,_ accusa-t-elle William Darcy d'une voix haletante.

_-Désolé, j'ignorais qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici…. À vrai dire, je voulais échapper à…. _S'arrêta-t-il soudain en réalisant qu'il s'apprêtait à trop en dire.

-_Nous sommes deux alors… _suggéra-t-elle avant de rougir violemment craignant qu'il n'en tire une conclusion erronée_, je vais rentrer maintenant_, lui annonça-t-elle subitement.

_-Pour quelle raison ne m'avez-vous pas appelé ?_ Lâcha-t-il au moment où elle passait devant lui.

_-Je…. Je ne voyais aucune bonne raison de le faire, _rétorqua-t-elle sans même se retourner. _Madame Morin m'avait déjà expliqué la raison de votre silence… _ajouta-t-elle enfin, mais seulement après avoir attendu en vain qu'il rétorquât quelque chose.

_-Vous ne voulez donc pas connaître la raison pour laquelle je ne vous ai pas proposé de devenir ma patiente ?_

_-Je sais très bien pourquoi, _prétendit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

_-Ah oui ? _S'étonna-t-il.

_-Transfert d'affection, _énonça-t-elle avec emphase_, c'est ça le terme que vous employez entre psychologues n'est-ce pas ? _Le nargua-t-elle_, en d'autres mots, vous aviez peur que je tombe amoureuse de vous ou pire encore, _insista-t-elle,_ que je vous poursuive de mes assiduités ? C'est bien ça hein? Toutefois, j'ai une petite nouvelle pour vous, __**ça n'arrivera jamais**__, _affirma-t-elle d'un ton catégorique._ Oh, et puis pour vous éviter l'humiliation d'apprendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre pourquoi je dis cela, et bien sachez que c'est tout simplement parce que vous ne possédez aucune des qualités que je juge essentielles chez un homme : l'honnêteté et l'intégrité._

Le découvrant aussi blême qu'elle était rouge de colère, Élisabeth poussa un soupir d'exaspération, lâcha un grognement sourd puis ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement brusque.

_-Attendez ! _L'arrêta William en posant la main sur son bras.

-_Ne me touchez pas_, le somma-t-elle en se dégageant.

_-Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de vous méfier de George Wickham… _déglutit-il sans oser la regarder directement dans les yeux.

_-Quel curieux psychologue faites-vous…. à parler ainsi de l'un de vos patients, _l'accusa-t-elle avant de le planter là, aussi immobile qu'un acteur sous son «**follow spot**» une seconde avant que le rideau ne tombe.

«_Qu'ai-je fait ?»_ se harangua-t-il avant de se passer les mains dans les cheveux et s'éloigner à grandes enjambées afin de contourner l'immeuble pour se rendre là où il pourrait emprunter l'escalier de service et regagner son appartement sans rencontrer personne.

«_Ça m'apprendra…_» marmonna-t-il en déplorant avoir perdu tout sens commun depuis qu'il était amoureux. Oh, il en avait désiré des femmes. Il connaissait le plaisir et ses attraits, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à cette horrible douleur et encore moins à cette soif qui ne connaissait pas de limite.

Accélérant la cadence pour atteindre son but le plus rapidement possible, William s'arrêta tout aussi sec lorsqu'un rire étouffé fusa entre deux longs gémissements. Craignant de tomber sur des itinérants ou pire encore sur des junkies (ce qui n'était malheureusement pas rare dans le secteur), il parvint jusqu'au coin de l'immeuble, s'étira le cou et jeta un œil en direction de l'escalier de secours s'estimant chanceux de savoir qu'il avait encore la possibilité de rebrousser chemin. C'est alors qu'il le vit, lui : George Wickham.

S'avançant prudemment dans sa direction heureux de profiter de l'avantage qu'il avait de faire encore partie des ombres, William se figea à nouveau en distinguant un rire de femme étouffé puis en apercevant la danse lascive que pratiquaient les deux silhouettes imbriquées l'une dans l'autre.

Lorsque George hurla le nom de son amante d'un instant, William sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines et perdit le contrôle de ses émotions. Il accéléra le pas, accrocha le jeune homme par le col de sa chemise, le tira vers lui pour mieux le plaquer contre le mur et l'y maintint de force.

-_Mademoiselle Bennet, retournez à l'intérieur_, l'intima-t-il, tandis que Lydia horrifiée, tentait tant bien que mal de replacer ses vêtements. _Dites à votre sœur Élisabeth que son petit ami ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il est rentré chez lui, _aboya-t-il sans même prendre la peine de jeter un œil dans la direction de la jeune femme.

_-Très bien,_ balbutia Lydia en s'éloignant au pas de course, préférant ne plus s'intéresser aux deux hommes qui continuaient de se jauger méchamment.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que la jeune femme était assez loin, William Darcy relâcha son adversaire et lui fit mordre la poussière en le poussant violemment en direction de la rue.

_-Ne prenez pas la peine de revenir à mon bureau… mon rapport est prêt à être envoyé. Et vous savez quoi, je vous l'annonce en primeur, votre thérapie est un échec._

Ne pas poursuivre George pour le démolir avait été extrêmement difficile.

«_Dieu m'est témoin que j'aurais aimé l'écraser comme un cafard,_ pesta William avant de se remettre en marche, grimper deux marches à la fois l'étroit escalier métallique qui menait jusqu'à la porte arrière de son appartement, _et que je ne retournerai pas dans cette salle_, jura-t-il ensuite, _au risque de déplaire à Charles_.

Tout ça était trop pénible pour lui. Après tout, William se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne supporterait pas de revoir Élisabeth et surtout de l'entendre s'inquiéter de l'absence de celui qui avait été si souvent déloyal envers elle. En tout et partout ce soir, il avait tenté de suivre les conseils de son propre thérapeute et estimait avoir essayé de s'ouvrir aux autres. Il avait même tenté de s'expliquer avec elle, mais sans succès.

Il avait bien le droit de rentrer chez lui, maintenant. Il avait assez souffert. _Mon cœur ne servira pas de paratonnerre_, jura-t-il.

Mais le mal était fait, les deux prédateurs avaient eu de temps de se rencontrer, avaient discuté le temps qu'il fallait et étaient repartis chacun de son côté après avoir planifié ou du moins rédigé la suite de l'histoire, chacun s'accaparant une large part de la victoire ou du butin. Un pacte avait été signé, une alliance était née entre ces deux êtres dangereusement déterminés à obtenir gain de cause et surtout à aller aussi loin qu'il le faudrait pour y arriver.

En rentrant chez elle ce soir-là, raccompagnée par ses parents et ses deux plus jeunes sœurs, Élisabeth grimaça en découvrant le nombre de messages qu'on avait laissés sur sa boîte vocale. Après avoir entendu ceux très agréables de Charlotte et Nouchine, elle se réjouit ensuite de reconnaitre la voix de la gentille Clémence, sa «_**jumelle d'expérience**_» qu'elle avait rencontrée au salon funéraire. Celle-ci l'invitait à la contacter et lui rappelait qu'elles avaient planifié d'aller prendre un café ensemble. Le dernier message qui commençait par un hurlement (mode de communication inventé par Jackie Michaud) la fit naturellement grimacer : Jackie la «_suppliait_» de la rappeler pour discuter du Gala de la Presse qui se tiendrait dans 48 heures.

«_Je la rappellerai demain_, soupira-t-elle, _là tout de suite, j'ai besoin de mon lit et de deux advils» _lâcha-t-elle en se préparant à se rendre à la salle de bain. Une seconde plus tard, elle dut suspendre son mouvement, figée par la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée. Se plaquant contre le mur autant par réflexe que par habitude, la peur étant au fil des mois devenue une compagne familière, elle se força à rester calme et à réfléchir.

À cette heure de la nuit et surtout puisque sa famille venait tout juste de la déposer chez elle, Élisabeth calcula qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de l'une de ses sœurs qui serait remontée pour lui transmettre un message ou pour lui rapporter quelque chose qu'elle aurait oublié dans la voiture. Préférant ne pas prendre de risque, elle s'approcha de la porte, regarda par le judas puis fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant George Wickham. La peur cédant la place à la colère, elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et entrouvrit la porte afin de lui faire savoir ce qu'elle pensait de l'initiative qu'il venait de prendre.

_-Il est tard George, rentre chez toi ? _L'accueillit-elle froidement.

_-Je m'excuse d'arriver à cette heure-ci et surtout sans prévenir, mais il faut absolument que je te parle, c'est urgent, _s'exclama-t-il en esquissant un mouvement vers l'avant comme s'il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle le laisserait entrer dans la pièce et surtout en faisant exprès pour qu'elle aperçoive les marques rouges qu'il portait au cou et qu'il avait lui-même amplifiées avant d'entrer dans son immeuble.

-_Mon Dieu George, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé_, s'exclama-t-elle avant de hausser ses deux mains à la hauteur de son cou pour jeter un œil sur ses plaies.

L'entraînant avec elle la seconde d'après, elle le conduisit jusque dans la salle de bain, le fit asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire puis entreprit de chercher dans sa pharmacie ce dont elle aurait besoin pour le soigner, c'est à dire un flacon de crème antibiotique. Après avoir ramassé deux cachets d'acétaminophène pour elle-même au passage, elle s'occupa de son cou tandis qu'il lui narrait sa mésaventure.

Bien des mensonges furent énoncés bien camouflés à travers quelques vérités particulièrement bien choisies. George joua à la perfection son rôle de victime, menant le bal avec la précision d'un horloger.

-_Je suis foutu Lizzie_, conclut-il une fois qu'ils furent tous deux assis côte à côte sur le divan du salon. _Dès demain mon patron recevra son rapport et je me retrouverai sans emploi_, termina-t-il en réussissant à s'émouvoir lui-même en ajoutant un léger trémolo dans sa voix.

_-Mais enfin George, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire… il doit y avoir des recours contre ça. Ne pourrais-tu pas porter plainte contre William Darcy ? _Suggéra-t-elle.

-_Voyons Élisabeth, personne ne remettra en question la parole du Président de l'Ordre des Psychologues du Québec, _argumenta George, découragé.

_-Mais ça n'a pas de sens. Pour quelle raison un homme comme lui falsifierait-il un rapport psychologique ? Et puis pourquoi t'a-t-il agressé ce soir ? Tu as certainement dû dire ou faire quelque chose ? _Insista Élisabeth.

C'est alors que George la jugea prête. Prête à entendre une histoire branchée sur réalité de cet album dont il l'entretint ensuite, contenant la collection complète de ses articles.

-_S'il est obsédé par moi comme tu le prétends, il n'avait pas à s'en prendre à toi,_ plaida-t-elle avant de réaliser qu'il lui était impossible d'utiliser son principal argument – à savoir que William n'avait pas voulu d'elle comme patiente – compte tenu que George ne connaissait pas son secret. _On s'est rencontrés au dernier refuge, s'il avait vraiment voulu me revoir, il aurait pu passer par son ami Charles._

_-Oui sans doute…. Mais tu oublies un détail important. J'étais son patient. Aucun psychologue qui se respecte ne fréquente ses patients en dehors du bureau, ni même les proches d'un patient, _lui expliqua-t-il.

Statufiée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre tout en se disant qu'elle aurait dû le savoir, Élisabeth lâcha un soupir de protestation avant de reprendre,_ très bien, prenant pour acquis que puisque tu étais son patient, il a dû couper quelques cordes qui le reliait à moi, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour s'en prendre à toi en détruisant ta réputation ?_

_-Sauf si je l'ai cherché, _confessa George en baissant les yeux de manière très étudiée.

Croyant comprendre que George avait nécessairement dû parler d'elle à son thérapeute, Élisabeth sentit la panique la gagner. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher bien sûr, mais puisque William Darcy savait des choses sur elle que même son petit ami ignorait et qu'elle avait beaucoup d'imagination, elle envisagea le pire.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement ? _Osa-t-elle s'enquérir.

_-Après m'être plaint pendant plusieurs séances que tu ne semblais pas intéressée de faire l'amour avec moi,_ commença-t-il en se réjouissant de la sentir se raidir à ses côtés, _hier soir,_ _alors que j'étais à ta recherche, je suis sorti de l'immeuble pensant te trouver dehors et l'ai rencontré lui. _

_-Que s'est-il passé ?, _s'intéressa-t-elle aussitôt, comprenant que George était sorti après qu'elle se fut elle-même entretenue avec William et après également qu'elle l'eut éconduit bêtement.

_-Je lui ai demandé s'il t'avait vue. Il m'a alors dit qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que tu faisais avec un homme comme moi. Que je ne te méritais pas._ En parfait contrôle de l'effet qu'il voulait produire, George s'arrêta, feignit de reprendre son souffle, puis reprit son récit. _Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Que j'étais un bon à rien et plein d'autres choses que je préfère garder pour moi. C'est alors que j'ai vu rouge. Je me suis approché de lui le point levé et c'est là qu'il m'a jeté cette histoire de rapport au visage._

_-Mais enfin George, viens en au fait, _l'intima-t-elle,_ que lui as-tu dit pour qu'il s'en prenne à toi physiquement ? _

Voilà, elle était prête à l'entendre. George savourait sa victoire, mais plus encore sa prestation. Oh comme il était passé maître dans l'art de manipuler les gens. La fierté rendait ses yeux brillants d'excitation.

_-J'ai prétendu que nous avions couché ensemble…_

Horrifiée au-delà de tout autre sentiment, Élisabeth eut l'impression que son visage se vidait de son sang et fixait George sans le voir. Après quelques secondes, celui-ci se tourna vers elle surpris de ne pas avoir entendu le cri de protestation qu'elle aurait normalement dû émettre et s'inquiéta de son silence.

_-Lizzie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix basse, presque sur le souffle.

_-Oh mon Dieu George. Je suis tellement désolée…. Il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû te parler moi aussi…. _Prenant un grand respire, elle reprit la parole_, j'ai été victime d'un viol collectif il y a plus de six mois…. Et William Darcy est au courant._

Ce fut au tour de George de la fixer horrifié. Il comprit alors pourquoi en prétendant avoir couché avec Élisabeth, il avait perdu définitivement la confiance de William Darcy. La rage qu'il ressentit alors se mua en colère tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin dans ses veines, mais il la contrôla. Il fut alors en mesure de réaliser la valeur inestimable du secret d'Élisabeth. Il possédait maintenant un avantage de taille sur celui qui était désormais en mesure de l'écraser. Il connaissait son point faible, il le tenait même dans ses bras à l'instant même. Il l'écoutait lui raconter ce qui s'était passé en une belle soirée d'été à l'instant où 4 hommes avaient croisé son chemin.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit, que ses larmes furent définitivement asséchées, Élisabeth fut très reconnaissante envers George et surtout soulagée lorsqu'il lui demanda la permission de prendre congé.

_-Tu aurais dû me raconter ça bien avant. Si j'avais su cela plus tôt, tu peux être certaine que je n'aurais pas fait pression sur toi_, lui assura-t-il sur le pas de la porte.

-_Tu as raison comme toujours, _admit-elle humblement_, mais, toi George ? Que vas-tu faire avec cette histoire de rapport et tout ça ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider_ ? Lui demanda-t-elle, inconsciente du pouvoir qu'elle lui offrait.

_-En fait, tout ce que tu pourrais faire, c'est de ne pas nier que nous ayons couché ensemble…. Si tu me supportes et que tu affirmes la même chose que moi, ça pourrait peut-être faire toute une différence, _affirma-t-il en lui faisant la bise.

_-Je peux bien faire ça pour toi,_ lui promit-elle en lui rendant son baiser.

_-Oh soi-dit en passant Élisabeth, saches que je suis tout disposé à t'aider à surmonter ton problème. Le sexe peut être une expérience extraordinaire quant on est avec la bonne personne…. Je peux te garantir que quand tu seras prête, on prendra tout le temps que tu voudras, _lui assura-t-il avant de refermer la porte et s'éloigner. Une fois dans sa voiture, qu'il avait pris la peine de stationner deux rues plus loin pour l'attendre, George ramassa son cellulaire et envoya un message texte à Caroline. Tout simple, très court.

_**Phase 1 ok - EB a mordu à l'hameçon. GW.**_

…_**À suivre…**_

**Alors mesdames?**


	11. Le Gala de la PRESSE

**Sur ce chapitre, je ne dis rien et n'ai rien à dire... à vous de réagir... Miriamme**

_**Onzième partie**_

**Gala de LA PRESSE, salle 3 de l'hôtel Reine Élizabeth**.

15h30 : Quatrième et dernier conférencier : Président de l'Ordre de psychologue du Québec, monsieur William Darcy.

Assise sagement à côté de Nouchine, Élisabeth attendait impatiemment de le voir apparaître sur scène. Elle avait bien hâte de l'entendre et surtout d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire sur l'intervention des psychologues lors de crises sociales majeures telles celle provoquée par les étudiants lors du «_Printemps Érable_». Mais au-delà du sujet sur lequel elle aurait un papier à produire et des quelques questions qu'elle lui poserait lors de la conférence de presse qui suivrait, Élisabeth espérait bien – pour autant que l'occasion lui en serait donnée – avoir l'opportunité d'émettre quelques commentaires – dont le sens échapperait à tous, sauf à lui. Elle en avait même préparé une bonne dizaine la nuit dernière alors que le sommeil tardait à venir et qu'elle repensait à l'histoire abracadabrante narrée par George. Durant la matinée aussi, pendant les trois autres conférences, elle avait pris des notes machinalement, confortée par l'idée qu'elle pourrait toujours s'appuyer sur les informations très précises amassées par Nouchine pour rédiger son papier et avait plutôt cherché à améliorer les questions qu'elle souhaitait adresser à William Darcy.

Lorsqu'au retour de la pause Jackie Michaud s'avança sur scène pour prendre la parole et réussit enfin à faire taire les applaudissements qui lui étaient réservés, elle en profita pour résumer la jeune carrière du dernier conférencier, permettant ainsi à Élisabeth d'apprendre des choses qu'elle ignorait sur l'homme qui était entré dans sa vie par la voie du drame et qu'elle était bien déterminée à exclure à jamais de son entourage immédiat. Si lui y était arrivé pendant plusieurs mois, pourquoi pas elle.

_-Alors mesdames et messieurs, sans plus tarder, je cède la parole à monsieur William Darcy._

Un cri fusa vers la droite, suffisamment intense pour attirer bien des regards dont celui d'Élisabeth et de Nouchine. Toutefois, il n'y eut que la première qui arriva à identifier la sœur de William de même que les deux psychologues du Dernier Refuge qu'Élisabeth avait déjà interviewés.

Pendant que William présentait un résumé succinct de l'impact du «_Printemps Érable_» sur la jeunesse québécoise, Élisabeth songeait plus précisément à cet article qu'elle avait écrit sur le sujet et qui lui avait valu d'être obligée d'aller défendre son point de vue devant le Conseil de Presse du Québec.

Passant rapidement à la présentation des différents troubles psychologiques que l'ordre des psychologues du Québec avait recensés chez les quelques 10 000 jeunes rencontrés par les différents spécialistes des établissements scolaires et puis plus spécifiquement chez le tiers de ceux qui furent finalement référés en clinique, William insista sur ce que cette vaste intervention avait coûté à l'État. La stupéfaction se lisait sur tous les visages lorsqu'il énonça l'impressionnante somme. Imitant l'expression de surprise de Nouchine par mimétisme au moment où elle se tourna vers elle, Élisabeth se gronda et s'efforça de mieux écouter le propos du psychologue – livrant en cela bataille avec son esprit qui continuait plutôt à préparer son offensive.

Un seul détail clochait selon elle et c'était justement l'absence de George Wickham. Oh, comme elle aurait aimé confronter William Darcy en la présence de sa victime.

Une fois que la salle eut terminé de réagir et que William eut enfin terminé de présenter – chiffres à l'appui – ce que cette crise avait coûté aux contribuables de la ville de Montréal, il mit fin à sa présentation, fut chaleureusement applaudi et redescendit vers la table où étaient déjà installés les conférenciers qui l'avaient précédé. Jackie revint sur scène, le remercia à nouveau puis déclara ouverte la période de questions.

La bouche sèche et les mains moites, Élisabeth attendait son heure, le bon moment. Jetant un œil sur l'assistance, la jeune journaliste surprit le regard de sa propre thérapeute Jessica Morin – assise deux rangées plus loin en compagnie d'un homme qu'elle lui avait déjà présenté comme son époux. La pensée qu'elle avait raté sa dernière séance amena une légère rougeur sur ses joues.

C'est alors que sa main se leva d'elle-même. Alors qu'elle regardait ailleurs. _«C'était vraiment ainsi que les choses devaient se passer»,_ s'encouragea Élisabeth, car elle savait très bien que si elle avait gardé les yeux fixés sur lui, jamais elle n'aurait trouvé le courage de se jeter à l'eau.

-_Oui mademoiselle Bennet ?_ Rétorqua celui-ci obligeant la jeune femme à se retourner vers lui.

Sentant presque tous les regards converger vers elle, Élisabeth prit tout son temps, se racla la gorge et commença par lui demander si dans sa jeune carrière, il avait déjà reçu des plaintes concernant sa façon de traiter les patients.

_-Ce n'est pas encore arrivé, _répondit-il avant de préciser,_ mais personne n'est à l'abri d'une erreur de jugement…_

_-Vous décririez-vous comme une personne obsessive monsieur Darcy ? _Contrattaqua-t-elle immédiatement.

_-Il y a des choses que j'aime énormément… ou plutôt que j'admire… mais je ne me laisse jamais dominer par mes passions… il n'y a qu'ainsi qu'on se tient à l'écart des obsessions, _opina-t-il.

_-Et à l'égard de vos patients maintenant, n'avez-vous jamais été aveuglé par les préjugés ?_

_-Non puisque les préjugés nous tiennent éloigné de nos patients. Notre rôle en tant que thérapeute est justement de briser les préjugés. _

_-Je suis d'accord avec vous, _l'approuva-t-elle avant de reprendre en prenant la foule à partie, _cela étant dit, que conseilleriez-vous à un homme qui est suivi par un thérapeute qui va même jusqu'à falsifier un rapport pour lui nuire ?_

Des murmures s'élevèrent de part et d'autre de la salle, partageant leur attention de manière plutôt égale entre le psychologue qui avait blêmi et la jeune femme dont le sourire s'était passablement élargi.

_-Aucun thérapeute qui se respecte ne falsifierait un rapport. Surtout s'il s'agit d'une ordonnance de la cour incluant ou non un délai précis, _rétorqua-t-il plutôt froidement.

_-Vous vivez dans un monde imaginaire monsieur Darcy si vous croyez que par jalousie ou par envie, les hommes vont se priver d'user de leur pouvoir pour blesser autrui… parlez à toutes ces femmes qui se sont fait battre ou même violer un jour… _l'agressa-t-elle ayant complètement oublié où elle était. Se ressaisissant aussitôt en serrant les poings, elle reprit son faux sourire et réitéra sa demande : _alors, quel conseil donneriez-vous à cet homme ?_

_-Je lui conseillerais de porter plainte à l'Ordre des psychologues du Québec. Mais si vous me le permettez, j'ai moi-même une question pour vous ? _

_-Je vous écoute._

_-Cet homme dont vous parlez, vous a-t-il fait lire le rapport en question ?_

_-Je dois admettre que non, _tarda-t-elle à répondre.

_-Une journaliste qui se respecte doit vérifier ses sources avant de prendre parti non ?_

_-Tout comme un psychologue doit respecter le code de déontologie et ne pas produire de faux rapport…_

_-Tout juste… nous connaissons donc tous les deux les limites de nos professions… mais qu'en est-il de ce mystérieux patient… êtes-vous certaines de bien connaître ses motivations ? _

_-À notre image, il ne recherche que la vérité…_

-_Alors permettez-moi de citer une personne que je respecte énormément, «__**Il n'y a rien qui ne mente plus que l'image de la réalité» **_la fixa-t-il après avoir utilisé cette fameuse phrase que le monde journalistique avait empruntée à la jeune femme.

Le malaise qui s'était installé dans la salle se dissipa enfin lorsque Jackie reprit la parole pour remercier le jeune homme et suggérer à tous de prendre une pause avant la tenue de la cérémonie de clôture du Gala.

Grondée par Nouchine, puis par Jackie elle-même lorsqu'elle revint près d'elles, Élisabeth les écouta la mettre en garde contre son impulsivité et lorgna plutôt en direction du petit groupe qui s'était rassemblé autour de William et dont deux membres semblaient réagir davantage que les autres, à savoir Georgianna Darcy et Jessica Morin.

_«Voyons voir qui viendra vers moi en premier… parions qu'il s'agira de William Darcy lui-même…»_

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, _l'interpella Georgianna une dizaine de minutes plus tard en arrivant près d'elle au moment où elle quittait la salle pour se rendre dans le hall._ Mademoiselle Bennet, puis-je m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants ?_

_-Tiens, tiens… mademoiselle Darcy, _la salua Élisabeth à son tour._ Je veux bien discuter avec vous quelques instants…_

_-Suivez-moi, _l'encouragea la jeune administratrice en lui emboitant le pas jusqu'à leur arrivée devant l'une des petites salles privées ordinairement réservées par les compagnies. Lisant le nom du Dernier Refuge sur la feuille collée sur la porte d'accès, Élisabeth se détendit aussitôt.

_Vous avez l'air bien, _débuta Georgianna en invitant Élisabeth à s'asseoir en face d'elle. _Un verre d'eau,_ lui offrit-elle ensuite.

Après avoir décliné l'offre de la jeune femme, Élisabeth répondit enfin à sa première question : _j'ai eu un excellent psychologue et ma thérapie tire à sa fin…_

_-Je suis heureuse de l'entendre… Lorsque j'ai appris ce qui vous est arrivé par l'entremise des journaux, j'ai été catastrophée, _mentionna tout de même Georgianna sans oser regarder la jeune femme directement dans les yeux.

_-Je… préfère changer de sujet si vous le voulez bien, _déglutit Élisabeth en se raidissant sur son fauteuil.

_-Je comprends. Je vais donc en venir à la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé à vous parler._

_-Je suis toute ouïe._

_-Vous devez vous tenir loin de George Wickham. Il est dangereux,_ affirma-t-elle.

_-Le connaissez-vous ?_

-_Pas personnellement_, lui apprit-elle.

-_Mais moi oui_, intervint William Darcy en pénétrant dans la pièce par la seconde porte qu'il y avait dans la pièce et qu'Élisabeth n'avait pas remarquée en entrant.

Les trois protagonistes étant désormais figés, Georgianna fut la première à se ressaisir en annonçant _: je vais vous laisser…_

-_Non, ne vous dérangez pas, c'est moi qui vais partir,_ la devança Élisabeth en se précipitant vers la porte.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, qu'avez-vous à perdre à m'écouter ? _Plaida le psychologue d'une voix impatiente.

-_Mon précieux temps et la cérémonie de clôture_, rétorqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac…

_-Donnez-moi seulement dix minutes de votre PRÉCIEUX temps._

_-Je vous en donne cinq… pas une seconde de plus_, le prévint-elle en retournant s'asseoir là où elle était installée auparavant.

Jetant un œil contrit sur sa sœur, William la laissa saluer une dernière fois la journaliste puis la suivit des yeux pendant qu'elle quittait la pièce en refermant la porte très délicatement.

_-J'ignore ce que George Wickham vous a raconté à propos de l'accusation qui pèse sur lui, mais je me dois de rétablir la vérité…_

_-Il me tarde de vous entendre…_

-_Je ne peux vous dévoiler que ce qui est déjà disponible sur internet ou ailleurs, voilà pourquoi, je veux que vous lisiez ceci_, lui expliqua-t-il en lui tendant une copie imprimée d'un compte Facebook et plus précisément, un texte publié sur le mur d'une jeune femme. William ne quitta pas le visage d'Élisabeth tandis qu'elle découvrait la preuve de la perversité de celui à qui elle avait pourtant confié son secret la veille. Voyant le sang quitter son visage, William s'inquiéta pour elle et s'empressa de lui servir un verre d'eau.

-_C'est forcément faux, _explosa-t-elle au moment où il le lui tendait_, n'importe qui peut écrire n'importe quoi sur son mur, _ajouta-t-elle en dédaignant le verre qu'il tenait toujours devant ses yeux. _S'il s'agit de la jeune femme dont George m'a parlé, soyez assuré qu'elle a écrit ça pour se venger…_

-_Vous avez raison… Ce genre de publication ne constitue pas une preuve… contrairement à ceci,_ reprit-il en posant le verre puis en revenant vers elle avec un document légal qu'il sortit de sa mallette.

Ramassant d'une main désormais tremblante le dossier qu'il lui tendait, Élisabeth l'ouvrit, exhala un profond soupir puis commença à le lire, prenant le temps d'assimiler son contenu : la condamnation de Wickham de même que l'ordonnance de traitement signée de la main d'un avocat qu'elle connaissait de nom comme de réputation.

-_Je ne pouvais pas savoir, _bredouilla-t-elle au bout d'un moment,_ il m'a raconté une histoire bien différente… Oh mon Dieu, comment ai-je pu me laisser avoir ?_ S'effondra-t-elle, avant de déglutir puis lui rendre le dossier.

_-Je suis désolé_, rétorqua William sans la quitter des yeux.

_-Mais qu'en est-il de son traitement _? S'informa finalement Élisabeth en relevant la tête.

_-Je ne peux malheureusement pas en discuter avec vous, _mentionna William, penaud.

_-Et qu'avez-vous mis dans votre rapport ?_

_-C'est à lui qu'il vous faut demander des comptes… pas à moi, _lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

_-Donc on en revient au même point, _constata-t-elle, _c'est votre parole contre la sienne…_

_-Il vous a menti à propos de cette jeune femme… il peut bien vous avoir menti pour le reste, _observa-t-il.

_-Mais que dire de vous ? _S'emporta-t-elle subitement.

_-Moi _? S'étonna-t-il.

_-Oui, vous… _

_-Je vous écoute…_

_-Est-ce vrai que vous collectionnez tous mes articles ? _L'intima-t-elle, certaine qu'il allait nier.

_-Oui, _admit-il sans sourciller.

_-Et est-ce vrai que vous… que vous êtes amoureux de moi ? _Renchérit-elle en le défiant du regard.

_-Oui, _la dévisagea-t-il en rougissant.

Gardant résolument les yeux fixés sur lui, Élisabeth fut la première à détourner le regard. Elle se pencha alors pour ramasser son sac à main puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée ne sachant pas davantage comment prendre congé de lui que combattre le stress suscité par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre à propos de George. La voix de William la bloqua à nouveau une seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte. Voulant à tout prix éviter d'être à nouveau prisonnière de son regard, elle s'immobilisa et resta de dos.

_-Demandez donc à votre sœur Lydia ce qu'elle faisait dehors avec votre petit ami durant la soirée des fiançailles ?_

Hantée par cette dernière accusation, Élisabeth afficha un air impassible en quittant la pièce, puis le conserva tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle sentit sur elle le regard inquiet de Jessica Morin puis celui perplexe de Georgianna alors qu'elle traversait le hall en faisant de grandes enjambées pour atteindre la sortie de l'hôtel.

Déclinant l'offre d'un chauffeur de taxi qui lui ouvrait la porte à l'instant même où elle arrivait à l'extérieur, Élisabeth se rendit plutôt dans le parc avoisinant, pressée de réfléchir au moins autant que de reprendre possession de ses moyens.

Levant le nez sur le texto qu'elle reçut de Nouchine 35 minutes plus tard, Élisabeth exhala un profond soupir, puis tapa sa réponse sur le clavier de son portable, pressée de faire savoir à sa collègue qu'elle ne se joindrait pas à elles pour aller manger, comme les trois femmes avaient pourtant prévu de le faire en début de matinée.

Retirant la carte de presse qui était encore accrochée à sa veste, elle se remit debout puis se précipita dans le métro, pressée de se rendre chez ses parents afin d'attraper Lydia dès l'instant où elle rentrerait de ses cours.

_-Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net._

Mais Lydia ne rentra pas ce soir-là. Pas plus qu'elle ne répondit aux deux messages textes qu'Élisabeth lui envoya. Sachant qu'il lui fallait rentrer afin de rédiger la première version de son article sur le Gala, Élisabeth prit congé de ses parents, de ses deux autres sœurs puis finit par céder aux prières de Catherine qui voulait à tout prix aller la reconduire chez elle en voiture, voyant là une excellente occasion de pratiquer.

_-Merci Élisabeth. Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de ne plus avoir besoin d'être accompagnée d'une personne qui a un vrai permis, _gémit celle-ci en s'arrêtant devant l'immeuble où les deux sœurs aînées partageaient un appartement.

_-Merci à toi Catherine. Bon courage Marie,_ agaça-t-elle son autre sœur en refermant la portière.

Deux blocs plus loin, un homme suivait des yeux la progression de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut totalement disparu dans l'édifice où elle logeait. La main serrée sur la copie du rapport dont il connaissait le texte par cœur, George Wickham le lança rageusement sur le siège arrière, jeta un œil sur son reflet dans le rétroviseur, puis ouvrit la portière.

S'étant assuré au préalable, par l'intermédiaire de sa complice, que Jane était sortie, il verrouilla son véhicule et marcha en direction de l'immeuble. Son pas comme sa démarche ne présageaient rien de bon.

«_Il va me le payer_» murmura-t-il en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur.

Un verre de whisky reposant au creux de sa main, William Darcy se sentait aussi las que s'il avait couru un marathon. Contrairement à Élisabeth, il n'avait pas été en mesure de quitter l'Hôtel avant 18h00, sans compter qu'il avait dû répondre de l'échange verbal qu'il avait eu avec la représentante de LA PRESSE auprès non seulement de Georgianna, mais également de sa collègue Jessica.

Après s'être maladroitement expliqué avec elles, William avait encore eu à assister à un long et pénible repas en compagnie des membres du comité exécutif de l'Ordre des psychologues du Québec, sans cesse préoccupé par le sort d'Élisabeth.

Pendant que les plats se succédaient sans qu'il prît conscience du goût d'aucun d'entre eux, William n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit la hargne qu'il avait perçu dans les propos d'Élisabeth, puis sa tristesse.

Après avoir pris une douche et avoir revêtu des vêtements plus confortables, il s'était servi un verre puis s'était installé sur son fauteuil préféré sans même penser à ramasser sa télécommande. Il n'en était pas encore là. Trop de choses accaparaient son esprit pour qu'il puisse même y songer. Il leva son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres, cueillit une seconde lampée de Whisky, une grimace lui tordant les lèvres pendant que le liquide ambré lui brûlait la gorge en se frayant un chemin. Il s'étouffa l'instant d'après lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Se redressant vivement, William posa son verre devant lui, pris le temps de contrôler sa toux puis se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte sur laquelle son visiteur frappait maintenant de manière insistante.

_-Élisabeth, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il en découvrant la jeune femme tandis qu'elle fixait sur lui deux yeux larmoyants et que le reste de son corps était secoué de violents tremblements.

-_Je… je crois que je viens de tuer un homme_, bredouilla-t-elle entre deux sanglots avant de se précipiter dans ses bras et de coller son visage sur son veston pour se confesser : _c'est George. J'ai tué George…._

_-Chut, _s'exclama-t-il en l'entraînant dans son appartement après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui. _Respirez calmement, asseyez-vous et racontez-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé, _la dirigea-t-il d'une voix douce. Comme elle s'apprêtait à obtempérer alors qu'elle pleurait encore abondamment, William lui fit signe d'attendre, s'étira jusqu'à atteindre une boite de papiers mouchoirs et la lui tendit.

-_C'est George_, finit-elle par lâcher après s'être mouchée bruyamment à plusieurs reprises. _Il est arrivé chez moi tout de suite après mon retour de chez mes parents._ Levant les yeux vers lui elle lui confirma ce qu'il avait déjà déduit de ses propos, _je voulais voir Lydia afin de lui poser cette question dont vous m'avez parlé…_

-_Que s'est-il passé ensuite_, l'encouragea William en approchant davantage son siège d'elle, touchant presque ses genoux avec les siens.

_-Vous aviez raison à son sujet, _ravala-t-elle ses sanglots_, George m'a menti… Il me l'a dit… il serait plus juste de dire qu'il me l'a hurlé tant il était en colère à son arrivée. Lorsqu'il s'est arrêté après m'avoir tout raconté… corroborant ainsi les faits dont vous m'avez brièvement parlé… il m'a jeté au visage qu'il m'avait trompé au moins à quatre reprises… l'une de ces fois étant justement à la soirée de fiançailles et avec ma sœur Lydia… La dernière en date étant Caroline, la demi-sœur de Charles…_

-_Le salaud_,échappa William avant de se saisir des deux mains qu'elle avait haussées à la hauteur de sa bouche et qui tremblaient encore.

_-Mais le pire s'est produit lorsqu'il m'a jeté au visage que s'il avait échoué sa thérapie c'était de ma faute… il a dit qu'en refusant de coucher avec lui… j'avais compromis la perception que vous aviez de lui… _

_-Il est fou ! _S'emporta William._ C'est au contraire parce qu'il sortait avec vous que j'ai tardé à rédiger mon rapport… vous aviez une bonne influence sur lui… _

_-Je ne le reconnaissais plus… George me faisait peur… Je lui ai demandé de se calmer… lui ai même suggéré de rentrer chez lui… c'est alors qu'il s'est mis à rire… Il s'est approché de moi et m'a hurlé à deux pouces du visage qu'il n'avait plus le choix… qu'il était fichu de toute façon et qu'il voulait se venger de vous… et c'est là qu'il s'est jeté sur moi. _Se débattant avec ses souvenirs, Élisabeth recommença à s'agiter. S'étant avancée sur le bout de son siège, elle tomba à genoux devant William et laissa peu à peu sa tête reposer sur ses jambes tout en poursuivant son récit. _Je me suis débattue, mais il était très fort. Dès qu'une occasion s'est offerte à moi, je l'ai déséquilibré puis me suis rendue dans la cuisine où sont tous mes couteaux et l'ai poignardé au moment où il revenait à la charge…. Je l'ai entendu tomber sur le sol, j'ai vu son sang se répandre sur le linoléum avant de ramasser ma veste et courir jusque chez vous… jusqu'à vous… j'étais certaine que vous comprendriez… _

_-George serait donc encore chez vous ? _La questionna doucement William tout en caressant sa chevelure comme on caresserait une enfant.

_-Oui… à terre, dans la cuisine, _souffla-t-elle en se redressant pour lui répondre. _Que va-t-il m'arriver s'il est mort ? Et s'il est vivant… il va certainement vouloir se venger, _paniqua-t-elle en recommençant à haleter.

_-Élisabeth regardez-moi,_ l'interpella William en l'aidant à se redresser puis en plongeant son regard dans le sien. _Il ne vous arrivera plus rien, m'entendez-vous ? Vous avez eu un excellent réflexe en venant jusque chez moi. _

_-Mais j'ai tué un homme, je suis une meurtrière…_

_-Vous vous êtes défendue Élisabeth. C'était de la légitime défense. Que vous l'ayez blessé ou tué n'a aucune importance puisque dans un cas comme dans l'autre, vous avez agi pour sauver votre propre vie, _proclama-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

_-Il a dit qu'il allait me prendre… et que c'était pour vous faire du mal._

_«Et il aurait eu raison.» _songea-t-il en s'abstenant de l'exprimer à voix haute._ Élisabeth, vous allez devoir m'écouter attentivement maintenant, _la pressa-t-il en la soulevant pour qu'elle retourne s'asseoir sur le divan._ Je vais devoir faire deux appels très importants. Le premier aux policiers afin qu'ils envoient une voiture chez vous… et un autre à votre famille._

_-Non, _protesta-t-elle_, pas ma famille, Jane…. Seulement Jane pour l'instant, je vous en prie._

_-Très bien… mais la police doit être prévenue et le plus vite possible._

Lorsqu'il se fut entretenu avec le service de police de Montréal et eut obtenu d'eux qu'ils envoient une voiture non seulement à l'appartement d'Élisabeth, mais également auprès de la jeune femme afin de recueillir sa déposition, William réussit finalement à joindre Jane et obtint rapidement d'elle l'assurance qu'elle se mettait immédiatement en route avec Charles.

Ses deux appels terminés, William revint dans le salon où la jeune femme – qui s'était enfin calmée – tournait les pages de l'album qu'il s'était constitué avec le temps et contenant tous ses articles. Le déposant devant elle en le voyant revenir, Élisabeth essuya le nouveau ruisseau de larmes qui s'était creusé un lit sur ses joues et suivit William des yeux pendant qu'il s'installait à ses côtés.

_-Je suis désolée William. Rien de tout ça ne se serait produit si j'avais accepté de vous écouter le jour des fiançailles de Jane et Charles. _

_-Vous étiez très en colère contre moi ce jour là… _

_-Et vous m'avez mis en garde contre George… _

_-J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans ce qui vous arrive. Ma première erreur a été d'accepter George parmi mes patients, _confessa William.

_-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous dites ça, _commenta Élisabeth.

_-Je crois maintenant qu'il est aussi dommageable à long terme de trop aimer un patient que de le détester. _

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Au fil des rencontres… je me suis montré moins sévère avec lui… je compensais ainsi le fait de ne pas être capable de l'apprécier…. Un peu comme un parent qui gâte son enfant parce qu'il se sent coupable d'être trop absent, _lui expliqua-t-il patiemment.

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous déplaisait chez lui ? _S'informa-t-elle ensuite.

_-La manière dont il parlait des femmes, _lui confia William.

Un silence régna dans la pièce tandis que les deux s'observaient attentivement. Fronçant finalement les sourcils, Élisabeth reprit la parole, ressentant le besoin de s'excuser à nouveau.

_-William, je suis désolée de vous avoir si mal jugé… j'aimerais que vous me pardonniez…_

_-Il n'y a rien à pardonner…_

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée les fit sursauter tous les deux. William se leva aussitôt et s'élança vers la porte après avoir suggéré à Élisabeth de rester assise.

Les choses s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse. L'enquêteur entra dans le salon en compagnie de William puis écouta la jeune femme lui rapporter les événements dans l'ordre où elle les avait vécus tandis qu'il prenait des notes. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout de son récit, l'inspecteur la quitta quelques instants pour s'entretenir avec la seconde équipe qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans l'appartement de la jeune femme et voulait lui en faire rapport. Aussitôt que le policier se fut réfugié dans l'entrée pour passer son appel, William revint vers Élisabeth pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

William venait tout juste de s'asseoir à côté d'Élisabeth à sa demande lorsque l'enquêteur revint vers eux. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention, puis suggéra à William de rester assis près de la jeune femme.

-_L'homme que vous avez poignardé n'est pas mort, mademoiselle Bennet. Il est faible. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais selon les ambulanciers qui prennent actuellement soin de lui, il va survivre,_ lui apprit-il, nullement étonné de la voir aussi soulagée.

-_Merci mon Dieu_, s'exclama-t-elle en ramassant la main de William pour la serrer.

_-Il a reconnu vous avoir agressé et nous a confirmé que vous vous étiez défendue, _termina le policier tandis que le tintement de la sonnette d'entrée se faisait de nouveau entendre.

_-Ça doit être Jane, _balbutia Élisabeth sans quitter William des yeux tandis qu'il se précipitait pour aller ouvrir la porte.

…_**À suivre…**_


	12. Le commencement

_**Oh là là, j'ai des palpitations à la seule idée d'appuyer sur le bouton qui lancera la publication de ce dernier chapitre. Je me sens tellement triste à l'idée de perdre ce lien avec vous. Je me dois donc de remercier à nouveau mes cinq premières lectrices sans qui je ne serais pas arrivée à traiter d'un thème aussi délicat. Chacune a su apporter sa couleur personnelle. Merci donc à mes amies Calazzi, Vahni, Clémence-W, Mimija, Poupouneflore et Juliette. Et que dire de toutes ces autres qui m'ont encouragée à grand coup de commentaires: Gridailles, LiSe74, Laurence, France-ena, Angela, Laura, Thays Azelyne, Libra10, Lolelie, Anneaux Nym, Overfast, Youk, Louise, Jenny et quelques autres qui sont passées par là et ont laissé leurs traces. Sur ce, je vous cède toute la place et vous souhaite bonne lecture. Miriamme.**_

_**Douzième partie**_

Une heure plus tard, une fois que l'enquêteur eut plié bagage et fut reparti avec la déposition d'Élisabeth de même qu'avec une copie du rapport psychologique complété par William, les trois adultes encore éveillés se consultèrent afin de déterminer les meilleures dispositions à prendre pour la nuit et convinrent qu'il valait mieux laisser Élisabeth exactement là où elle était en s'assurant qu'une personne resterait auprès d'elle afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas en plein milieu de la nuit.

Ils évaluèrent tous les trois que William était le mieux placé pour jouer ce rôle puisqu'entre autre avantage, il connaissait les lieux et pourrait donc lui fournir tout ce qu'elle pourrait réclamer en s'éveillant.

Les deux fiancés quittèrent donc William quelques minutes plus tard, mais uniquement après avoir convaincu Jane de la nécessité de prévenir ses parents à la première heure le lendemain et après avoir évoqué la participation de Caroline dans toute cette affaire. Pragmatique et résolu, Charles leur confirma qu'une fois qu'il aurait prévenu sa belle-mère (qui vivait toujours en Angleterre) pour l'informer de la situation, il avait la certitude que l'avocat chargé du dossier de la jeune femme, prendrait la décision qui s'imposait. Il y avait donc fort à parier que Caroline perdrait son permis de séjour et qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de sitôt la permission de revenir au Canada. N'avait-elle pas été prévenue des conditions liées à son séjour à Montréal au moment où Charles avait accepté de se porter garant pour elle ? Non seulement sa thérapie aurait dû porter fruits, mais son comportement aurait également dû être exemplaire. À la lumière des derniers événements, Charles se devait de sévir car bien que sa kleptomanie puisse être sous contrôle, sa participation dans l'affaire Wickham rendait leur entente caduque.

Le lendemain matin, Élisabeth fut la première à ouvrir les yeux et s'étonna de se trouver au même endroit que la veille, c'est-à-dire allongée sur le divan qu'il y avait dans l'appartement de William Darcy. Tournant la tête vers le fauteuil qu'occupait William au moment où elle s'était assoupie, elle fut soulagée puis franchement attendrie de le découvrir au même endroit, mais toujours endormi. Comme s'il avait pu sentir son regard, ce dernier s'éveilla une minute plus tard, se frotta les yeux, se racla la gorge, puis se mit à lui poser une série de questions qui trahissaient à la fois sa nervosité et son désir de veiller à son bien-être.

-_Détendez-vous William_, l'arrêta-t-elle avec un rire dans la voix, _tout ce que vous me proposez m'a l'air bien alléchant, mais je vous assure que je n'ai pas faim pour l'instant._ Le voyant hausser les sourcils, elle s'empressa d'ajouter, _mais_ _si vous avez faim ne vous gênez pas pour moi car en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai jamais faim tout de suite en me levant…_

_-Vous ne voulez même pas un verre de jus d'orange?_ Lui offrit-il ensuite tout en retirant la couverture de laine dont il s'était servi pour se couvrir.

-_Sans façon, _confirma-t-elle avant de l'imiter en se redressant. _J'aimerais mieux que nous discutions, si ça ne vous dérange pas… _mentionna-t-elle en lui faisant signe de venir s'asseoir tout près d'elle sur le grand divan.

-_De quoi voulez-vous qu'on parle exactement,_ obtempéra William en réalisant que pour la première fois de sa vie, alors qu'il répétait cette formule tous les jours dans son cabinet, ce n'était pas le psychologue qui venait de s'exprimer, mais lui-même en tant qu'homme. Fixant Élisabeth la bouche ouverte, il eut l'impression que tout devenait clair, limpide. Il réalisa que dès leur toute première rencontre, il avait été incapable de revêtir ses habits de thérapeute. Dès le départ, elle avait éveillé chez lui des émotions qui étaient en dormance depuis si longtemps au fond de lui qu'il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se refermer comme une huître et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de prendre ses distances.

_-Vous avez vu un fantôme ou quoi ? _L'interrogea-t-elle en le tirant de sa rêverie.

_-Non… pardonnez-moi Élisabeth, _revint-il en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche._ Je vous écoute, vous vouliez me poser une question, je crois ?_

_-Ça peut attendre, _affirma-t-elle en redirigeant son attention vers lui._ Il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous m'avez offert de m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'aviez pas voulu que je devienne votre patiente ? _Lui rappela-t-elle tandis que ses joues se teintaient légèrement.

_-Oui, en effet. En fait, j'ai compris très rapidement le risque qu'il y avait que je tombe amoureux de vous, _admit-il honnêtement._ Et comme un psychologue ne peut…_

-_Pas avoir de relation avec ses patients en dehors du bureau,_ compléta-t-elle à sa place avant d'exhaler un profond soupir puis ajouter : _vous auriez dû m'en parler William_ lui reprocha-t-elle en jetant un œil en direction de l'album.

_-Je sais. Croyez bien que je le regrette et que si c'était à refaire… _

-_Ce qui m'est arrivé ce printemps ne peut être comparé à aucune autre souffrance et m'a changée à tout jamais,_ le coupa-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante, _mais la blessure que vous m'avez infligée en me retirant votre amitié, car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit William. C'est exactement de cela dont vous m'avez privée en disparaissant subitement,_ s'emporta-t-elle. Haussant les mains jusqu'à se couvrir le visage, Élisabeth éclata en sanglots mais ne résista qu'un court instant lorsque William l'attira doucement vers lui.

_-J'ai fait une grave erreur ce jour-là, _répétait-il tout contre sa chevelure._ Et je vous jure que je vais tout faire pour la réparer... Je vais mettre tout en œuvre pour que vous me pardonniez, _s'engagea-t-il.

Évacuant tant de choses à la fois, Élisabeth se laissa bercer par William tandis qu'il lui passait la main dans les cheveux et lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes. Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle fut presque entièrement calmée et que sa respiration fut redevenue normale, Élisabeth releva lentement la tête, découvrit son regard chargé d'empathie et d'amour, avança sa main pour couvrir la sienne et eut un choc.

Ce fut à son tour de réaliser une chose qui aurait pourtant dû lui sauter aux yeux bien avant, c'est-à-dire qu'en plus de n'avoir jamais craint son contact, elle éprouvait même un besoin viscéral de le toucher. Esquissant un mouvement de recul en prenant lentement conscience des images qui lui montaient à la tête maintenant qu'elle acceptait l'idée qu'elle avait pu désirer cet homme et que c'était nécessairement en partie à cause de cela qu'elle lui en avait voulu plus que de raison, Élisabeth comprit que contre toute attente, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Comment expliquer autrement la sensation exquise qui s'emparait d'elle dès qu'il était là. Sensation qu'elle avait tout d'abord associée au mot «**sécurité**», mais qui s'était transformée peu à peu en un désir de vengeance à cause du rejet dont il s'était rendu coupable à ses yeux. Pauvre George. Il ne faisait décidément pas le poids face à William. Il ne l'avait même jamais fait. Ne l'aurait jamais pu.

Fermant les yeux un instant afin de mieux profiter de sa douce présence, Élisabeth se projeta dans l'avenir et se vit marchant main dans la main avec lui dans les rues du centre-ville de Montréal. Dans ces rues où les piétons exaspèrent sciemment les automobilistes en les empêchant de «_**tourner en rond**_». Elle l'imagina sortir d'une cabine d'essayage où il serait entré puis ressorti pour lui montrer comment tombait ce nouveau pantalon qu'il comptait acquérir, ou encore simplement pour vérifier si la couleur de celui-ci convenait à la chemise qu'il aurait essayé en même temps.

Elle se vit ensuite se jeter sur lui en rentrant de cette exténuante expédition dans le monde de la consommation, pour explorer à l'aide de ses mains, chacune des parties de son corps qu'avaient dévoilées ces vêtements qu'il n'aurait finalement même pas achetés.

Rien ne lui parut plus merveilleux que cet avenir tout simple qu'elle imagina le temps d'un battement de cils. William lui convenait tel qu'il était, avec ses qualités et en dépit de ses défauts.

Elle savait également qu'avec lui, ou plutôt grâce à lui, elle pourrait apprivoiser peu à peu, à son rythme, les joies de l'amour physique. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il serait patient et que mieux encore, il se laisserait conduire par elle. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Leur amour serait à leur image. Et il suivrait son cours à sa manière, en évoluant à son propre rythme. Pour l'instant, il leur offrait à chacun un _**merveilleux refuge.**_

_**Un lieu commun de guérison et de résurrection….**_

_0ooo0o0o0ooo0o0o0_

_**Épilogue**_

_-Monsieur Darcy. Et bien, il n'y a pas à dire, ça fait longtemps. Comment vous portez-vous ? _L'interrogea Jacques Robitaille une fois qu'il fut assis dans son bureau.

_-Je vais bien… vraiment très bien en réalité,_ lâcha-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour.

_-J'ai entendu dire que vous alliez vous marier ?_

_-Dans un mois jour pour jour, _lui confirma William.

-_Compte tenu de vos antécédents avec les femmes… je m'explique difficilement que vous soyez prêt à vous marier quelques semaines seulement après avoir emménagé avec cette journaliste dont j'ai oublié le nom ?_

_-C'est que c'est la bonne, tout simplement,_ affirma-t-il, en repensant à ce fameux jour où il avait tant protesté lorsque son ami Charles lui avait affirmé la même chose concernant Jane Bennet.

_-Et vos rêves ? L'orage ? _

-_Oh, il y a bien longtemps que c'est terminé. Mais vous me faites penser que j'avais oublié de vous parler d'un autre rêve que j'ai fait il y a assez longtemps. Avant de rencontrer ma fiancée en fait. À quelques reprises, juste avant de m'éveiller en sortant d'un rêve quelconque, il m'est arrivé de sentir la présence d'une femme. D'en voir la silhouette sans être capable de distinguer ses traits. Et bien, tout récemment, ça m'est arrivé à nouveau, mais là, je l'ai enfin reconnue. Il s'agissait de ma mère. Et ce rêve m'a fait un bien immense._

_-Votre mère ? Vous êtes certain qu'il s'agissait d'elle ?_ S'étonna Jacques en le fixant avec une moue dubitative.

_-Oui, c'était bien elle. Qui d'autre aurait pu me prendre dans ses bras ensuite et me souffler à l'oreille….. Je suis fière de toi mon fils…_

___0ooo0o0o0ooo0o0o0_

_-É-LI-SA-B-ETH !_ Hurla Jackie au moment où la jeune femme passait devant la porte de son bureau.

_-JACKIE MICHAUD,_ lui répondit Élisabeth sur le même ton et avec la même intensité.

Surprise au-delà de toute expression, l'éditrice en Chef du Journal LA PRESSE tomba de sa chaise à roulette, laissant échapper le stylo dont elle avait depuis longtemps arraché le bout à force d'appuyer dessus puis éclata d'un rire aussi franc que sonore.

Pénétrant dans son bureau pour lui tendre la main, Élisabeth souriait de toutes ses dents, suivie de près par pas moins d'une quinzaine de journalistes qui voulaient profiter du spectacle.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin en mesure de placer un mot, Jackie renvoya tous ceux qui n'étaient pas concernés d'un geste de la main autoritaire puis ferma la porte pour s'entretenir avec Élisabeth.

_-À quelle heure faut-il que je me rende à la Mairie ce soir ?_

_-Nos invités doivent arriver vers 19h00. Et tu as intérêt à te faire belle Jackie, car il y a un homme que j'aimerais bien te présenter. _

-_Avant ou après la cérémonie ?_ L'agaça l'Éditrice en chef qui aimait bien cacher derrière une blague ou un hurlement, sa grande timidité.

-_Après bien entendu… Il s'agit d'un cousin germain de William. Il se prénomme Fitzwilliam et est célibataire. Je crois sincèrement que tu pourrais lui plaire._

-_Qui ne risque rien n'a rien_, philosopha Jackie en rougissant. _Qui d'autre sera là à part Nouchine et son mari ?_

-_Oh, j'ai invité cette jeune femme dont je t'ai déjà parlé qui a été victime des mêmes hommes que moi. Elle se nomme Clémence. Mais puisqu'elle est handicapée suite à sa paralysie, j'ai demandé à mon beau-frère Charles et à Jane d'aller la cueillir à son appartement. Tu verras, c'est une fille très chouette._

Trois petits coups frappés sur la porte attirèrent l'attention des deux femmes.

-_ENTREZ, _hurla Jackie avant de se racler la gorge puis répéter la même chose beaucoup plus bas.

_-Lizzie, tu arrives ?_ La pressa son amie Charlotte en pénétrant dans la pièce. _Ça fait plus de dix minutes qu'on t'attend en bas Collins et moi,_ la gronda-t-elle amicalement.

_-Collins ? Collins comme dans William Collins… l'informateur ?_

-_Celui-là même. Charlotte et lui sortent ensemble depuis quelques semaines,_ expliqua Élisabeth en se tournant vers celle qui la fixait éberluée.

_0ooo0o0o0ooo0o0o0_

Élisabeth aurait bien aimé immortaliser l'instant. Cet instant où, le souffle définitivement coupé elle s'était retrouvée face à son époux et non plus face à William Darcy. L'examinant attentivement entre ses cils, elle réalisa qu'il ne lui semblait plus tout à fait le même, ni tout à fait différent. Se réjouissant à l'avance de le voir descendre vers sa bouche pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, Élisabeth se jura de ne jamais oublier cet instant.

Jetant un œil derrière elle une fois que William l'eut soulevée afin que ses yeux soient à la même hauteur que les siens, Élisabeth captura une image mentale de tous ceux qui étaient rassemblés pour célébrer leur union civile au palais de justice de Montréal. Elle survola les têtes de sa famille rassemblée en une grappe colorée, cautionna les larmes qui perlaient des yeux de son père, mais pas celles qui démaquillaient sa mère. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Lydia se tenait tranquille, n'ayant certainement pas encore digéré la consignation à domicile que son père avait obtenue de la cour et qui l'obligeait à respecter un couvre feu pour la première fois de sa vie. Marie et Catherine quant à elles, étaient aussi fraîches et lumineuses que les premières fleurs du printemps. William Collins et Charlotte se tenaient par la main et rayonnaient de bonheur. Clémence se tenait sagement assise à l'avant et dévisageait le cousin de William avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

«_Tiens, tiens, me serais-je trompée?»_ s'amusa Élisabeth en tournant la tête vers Jackie Michaud étonnée de la voir en retrait, tenant à la hauteur de ses yeux un papier mouchoir usé avec lequel elle effectuait de petites pressions circulaires espérant recueillir les larmes qu'elle ne retenait même plus. Georgianna Darcy qui se tenait à ses côtés, lui tendit un vrai mouchoir en tissu allumant dans l'œil de l'éditrice en chef, une lueur qu'Élisabeth jugea très surprenante pour qui la connaissait très bien.

_-William? _

_-Hum?_

_-Ta sœur, Georgianna préfère les femmes?_

_-Euh, oui. Tu l'ignorais? _Susurra-t-il tout contre son l'oreille, parfaitement conscient de faire naître une foule de petits frissons le long de son épiderme.

_-Et bien… je crois qu'elle est en bonne voie de se faire une petite amie, _s'esclaffa la nouvelle mariée tout en serrant l'homme qu'elle aimait de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que des cris de protestations émergent de toutes parts et que Charles lâche un cri de ralliement datant de sa période «_boyscout_».

…_**Fin…**_

_**Alors voilà... **_

_**Mesdames, avant de partir, donnez-moi de vos nouvelles...**_

_**Et comme il me reste quelques idées, que voulez-vous que j'en fasse?**_

_**N'hésitez pas à m'écrire personnellement. Pour celles qui ne sont pas membres du site, mon adresse courriel figure sur mon profil.**_

_**À la prochaine!**_

_**Miriamme**_


End file.
